Vampire Yami
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Yami was a man with no memories that was adopted by Yugi and his grandpa. But then he was turned into a vampire! Now he has to fight with his need for blood, to protect his little brother, find his lost memories and deal with his own feelings! Will he sucseed? Please review! (This is my very first fanfiction I have ever written!) [Instead of chapters I have named them 'nights']
1. Night 1

**Vampire Yami**

_There are legends that talk slightly about them…_

_There are demons in human form that drink the blood of humans…_

_These are…Vampires…_

_Never get close to a vampire_

_If you do…you're doomed_

_They will enchant you…_

* * *

**This is one fanfic bazed on the pic I drew.**  
**There will be some theme songs that I think will fit.**

**Opening theme **** [Vampire Knight Opening]**

**Original language: Greek**  
**Enjoy!**


	2. Night 2

**Thirst for blood**

Yugi was a young teenager not too different from the others. He had tri-colored, spiky hair and violet eyes. He had good and kind soul and cared deeply for his family and friends. Like every teenager he loved companionships and he had best friends. That what probably have the most teens and he hadn't was one complete family. His parents had been killed in a car accident, not too many years ago, so now he lived with his grandpa who owned a game shop. Solomon (that's how grandpa was named) loved his grandson more than his own life and made impossible, possible in order nothing would be missing from his life. Yugi had whatever he needed but that he would really wanted to have, was an elder brother. To support him, take care of him and protect him. Finally Solomon was convinced and decided to adopt one. Along the whole way to the Domino city's Asylum, Yugi couldn't hide his excitement. He had already told it to all his friends and was looking forward to choosing his brother. At the Asylum everybody seemed vary kind to him.

"As I will be settling things up with your grandpa you go and choose your brother" the one in charge told to Yugi.

Nothing in the world would please him more! He went running to the room they showed to him. Everywhere around were playing boys that where between 16 to 18 years old. Many of them spoke to him and they seemed vary likable but no one he was feeling connected with him in order to become his brother. Suddenly his eye fell on a boy that was sitting by the window and was staring outside with blank eyes. Yugi nearly fainted on shock. The boy looked exactly like him! Tri-colored spiky hair in black, purple and blond he only had some more golden bangs straight instead of the one on the front. He seemed a bit older as he was much taller and more strongly built. His skin was a bit tanned, like he was tanned under the sun. However the think that was truly different was his eyes. Dark levanter in the color of amethyst and they had nothing in common with the innocent, sweet eyes of Yugi's. In opposite, they where hard and sharp and his gaze was determined and certain. He seemed to challenge anyone that wanted to mess up with him.

"Well, my boy?" the in charge asked who had approached him.

Yugi pointed the boy was sitting by the window.

"Who's that?" He asked.

The in charge saw where he was pointing and shrugged.

"No one knows" grandpa and grandson shot him with a questioned look. "They brought him to us about a month ago. They told me that they found him in the woods unconscious but when they asked him who he was or where did he came from, he answered that he didn't remember anything. Neither name, nor age. His disappearance was not mentioned anywhere and they brought him to us considering that he was an orphan. The doctors that examined him said he was completely healthy and his age is 17 to 18 years more or less. Since the day they brought him here he is quiet and silent."

"You mean that he doesn't know anyone here?" Solomon asked.

The in charge shook his head

"He hasn't said a word and he seats there isolated by everything and everyone…Hey where are you going, child?"

but Yugi was already walking towards the window. He stood there for a little to examine him better. He seemed lost in his thoughts and he didn't even notice him.

"Who are you? What's your name?" he whispered.

The boy turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the boy that spoke to him. They stayed silent for a little while staring at each other.

"Who are you?" Yugi whispered again

"What about you?" asked the boy in a deep, alluring voice that made Yugi melt. "who are you?"

"My name is Yugi Muto"

"Yugi…" the boy murmured to get used to the sound of his voice.

"Would you like to become my brother?"

The young man looked down directly into the teen's eyes (who was extremely short for his age) and said nothing for a little while.

"Do you want it?"

Again he said nothing. He slowly nodded his head. Yugi just smiled, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stood still for a little like not knowing what to do, and then hugged him back. Watching the two children embraced tightly, Solomon looked at the one in charge, who nodded, with a meaning because he understood that their search was over. The papers where signed but the name remained blank. Yugi looked at the boy who was looking elsewhere lost in his thoughts.

"His gaze is so dark…" he thought "and he looks like a shadow of himself" then he realized that he had found the name that fit him

"Yami…" he murmured.

He turned and looked at the boy.

"Do you like your name? 'Yami'?"

The boy stared in his eyes again

"Yami…" he said in a low voice.

Yugi smiled, took the pen and wrote the name on the paper himself because he understood. He understood vary well…

His brother…had approved it…

* * *

**The first chapter is ready. I hope you liked it**  
**In this fic Yami is tall. Taller than Anzu. I believe that he was taller when he had his own body so I made him like this... **

**Also Yugi is shorter and small-sized. Inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Yugi**


	3. Night 3

From the very next day already Yami started going to the Domino's school. Even though he was silent and distant, he was very smart and adaptable. Moreover in the beginning he seemed to know absolutely nothing about the technology around him. When he saw a machine of any nature he looked at it surprised like the most incredible thing in world. He seemed to live in his own era. Yugi patiently and with great enthusiasm was guiding him and teaching him everything about technology. Soon he had passed him all his knowledge for modern world. Yami was enjoying Yugi's company and he was always returning his kindness. When the biggest bullies in school were going to beat them, he always came in the middle to defend him. Not that he had to do something special. One glare and the so-called bullies started to run. What he loved the most was passing holydays with Yugi. In the beginning, a little after his adoption, he celebrated Christmas. That was the first he learned. He also liked Valentine's Day since he received many cards from secret fan girls. However the holyday he wanted to celebrate and, didn't have the opportunity, was Halloween. That day that everyone was dressing in costumes and wondering around in the roads calling "Trick or Treat?" and taking sweets. Months passed quickly and the day came. Next day would be Halloween and the two of them were invited in a masquerade dance at Kaiba Corp's City's Mansion. Like this the Kaiba Corporation had named its skyscraper that was so grand and spacious that would be easily named as mansion. Corporation president and owner was Seto Kaiba. One tall, and a bit arrogant guy, with brown hair and icy blue eyes. He lived with his little brother Mokuba that on the other hand was short with tame less, black hair and black eyes. He was one year younger than Yugi when Kaiba had a couple of years that finished school. During the whole day Yugi and Yami were running from one shop to another searching their costumes. In the last and biggest shop of the city they found the best. After a while Yugi noticed that Yami had stopped in front of a Vampire costume and he was looking at it with great interest. It was a classical vampiric long, black, velvet coat with high collar and inside it had red, glossy lining, long leathern pants matched with a white shirt that would fit the period 1600- 1700 and a pair of black boots.

"Do you want to be dressed as Vampire?" he asked.

Yami raised a brow.

"What is a Vampire?" he asked.

Yugi laughed and explained to him. After the end of the story Yami's eyes were twinkling in enthusiasm.

"I really want to be dressed as a Vampire now!"

Laughing Yugi dragged him to the changing rooms to try their new costumes…

* * *

Dance's night has arrived. All guests where there, in every kind of costume and appeared having fun. Yugi was dressed like a Deck Boy of a pirate ship. He was wearing broad pants and black boots that reached up to his knees, rid shirt and he had hidden his hair under a red kerchief with black spots. From his broad cord was hanging a plastic piratical pistol. He was so much different from Yami who was wearing the Vampire costume and had emphasized his appearance with fake vampire's fangs.

"Ahoy, sailor!" a cheerful voice was heard and they saw a tall, blond teenager approaching them dressed like Roman Centurion.

It was Joey Wheeler, the fun of the gang

"Hi, Joey! I didn't know that Kaiba had invited you too!" Yugi said playfully "What's up guys?" a third voice was heard and another tall one, brunette one this time, came closer.

It was Tristan Taylor the second best friend of Yugi's. He was dressed as a Knight and he was wearing from head to toe a silver-colored metallic armor. "Now we're all together let's have some fun!" shouted Joey and everybody agreed.

So everybody started to dance under a grand disco ball. Soon the song changed into a slow one. Everybody seemed to have arranged to dance with someone. Joey was dancing with Mai Valendine, one older than him who was dressed as Cat Woman, Tristan with one classmate Miho Nosaka who was dressed as Snow Princess and Yugi was dancing with Rebecca Hawkins (that maybe was the only girl shorter than him) who was dressed as Minnie Mouse. Yami was sitting by the long food table alone watching them.

* * *

Later on...all the ang along with many people from the party and their other friends from school they took their Halloween candles and other stuff and moved towards an abandoned house at the other corner of the city. There was a street party there. In an abandoned house that was burnt years ago and now it was without roof! It was the perfect place for Halloween! The moon over their heads playing hide and seek with the clouds, the creepy cold...everything was great! Candles inside pamkins everywhere and some short of music. The gang was enthusiastic with this. Many people in there were having fun!  
Suddenly, without a warning the music stopped, candles went off by a sudden blow of the wind and the hall buried into darkness, when the moon disappeared behind a cloud. Screams and yells of panic filled the place.  
"What's going on?!...What's happening?!...What's going on?!" they were saying  
With the place immersed into darkness everybody was running blindfold sometimes stumbling onto something or each other. Yami was forcing his eyes to distinguish Yugi in all that panic and pitch black darkness. Then the moon appeared again for a vague second...and it was red! It was a mon eclipse! There on the bulding's remainings of the roof with background the red moon was standing a dark figure dressed into a long black coat. Before anybody anticipated seeing anything else, the creature had disappeared in the darkness and the moon got hidden again. In the mean time Yami, sometimes pushing, sometimes calling names, was trying to find his friends. He screamed when he felt a cold, bony but still strong hand grabbed his wrist. The creature pulled him violently towards him and sank two sharp fangs in his neck! Yami shocked barely left a small gasp. He was feeling as someone was draining his life out of him. His blood being drained out of his veins. He was panting and his heart was beating in a crazy rhythm in agony and fear.  
"He…he is biting me!.." He was thinking gasping, "…drinking my blood…Stop it!"  
"Are you afraid, Yami?" a hoarse voice was echoing in his head.  
Yami turned his eyes a bit to face the two bloody read eyes of the vampire.  
"You're right being afraid because today is the day you die. The day the old Yami will die for the new one to be reborn!"  
Yami felt his feet collapsing. After the vampire drew his fangs out of his neck, supporting him by his back with just one hand, he drove the other to his mouth. Dizzy Yami was feeling strangely. His body was burning while his throat was dry like being in desert for years without a single drop of water. The vampire slit his own wrist with his fangs. The smell of blood made Yami leave another gasp. The vampire dripped some drops of blood inside Yami's half-opened lips to force him drink the blood. Yami's open eyes wide glowed red and tried to drink the drops. He rised his head up a bit and placed his lips on the vampire's wrist sucking desperately the blood to quench his thirst.  
"What…what's happening to me?..." he thought.  
"My mission here it's over" said the vampire leaving Yami, who collapsed on the floor fainted, jumped on the window, turned into dust and scattered in the air. When someone lit the candles back on again, and the moon was normal and shining again, Yami was still lying on his back on the floor. His sight was completely blur and he couldn't distinguish anything while people's talking seemed like a low, distant echo inside his head accept a hoarse voice  
"Yami…Yami…Yami…"  
"Yami!"  
He opened his eyes and saw the worried face of the one who had called his name  
"Yu…Yugi?" he mumbled.  
"Yami are you alright? What happened to you?" Yami winced and brought his hand to his neck that still hurt from the bite.  
"Yami!"  
"What happened in here?" two familiar voices heard from the hall's corner.  
Endeavoring Herculean effort, supporting once on Yugi, once on the table beside him, Yami struggled on his feet. He didn't need a mirror to guess that he was pale as wax.  
"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked again worried touching his brother's cheek.  
"N…No, Yugi…I…I don't think so…I…I need to go"  
Yami said and started walking towards the exit staggering every two steps or so.  
"What happened to him all of the sudden?" asked Joey who had walked up to Yugi along with Tristan.  
Yugi shrugged  
"I guess that the party's ended early for us, guys. You enjoy the rest. I'll return with Yami"

* * *

Yami was standing in front of building's entrance supporting his back against the wall. His head was still spinning and he was still feeling his throat dry. He noticed that he couldn't close his mouth properly and his plastic fangs were bothering him. As he took them off he realized to his horror he had grown real fangs!  
" What the heaven is going on!" he monologized.  
Suddenly his stomach rumbled violently and forced him realize that he was hungry. He needed food. One slight breeze blew. Yami sniffled the air and hissed,  
"Blood…"  
Listening to his own voice he groaned,  
"Wait a minute! What am I thinking?!" He mentally said to himself.  
He shook his head to pull himself together.  
"Yami?.."  
Yugi approached him. The blood's smell hit his nose again almost driving him wild. Yugi had a little scratch on his knee. He had probably fallen back then, into all that panic. He was feeling all his being craving for his blood. He turned immediately around. He heard Yugi taking a step closer to him  
"STAY BACK!" he yelled.  
Yugi took a step back scared but then he walked slowly towards him again.  
"Yami what's happening to you?" and he hold with both hands his brother's wrist.  
Feeling his warm flesh against his, Yami felt like not being master of himself anymore. He harshly turned his head around to face Yugi. The teen couldn't hold a scared cry.  
"Yami your eyes are…they…they are glowing red!"  
Yami stroked him with a dreadful glare and with a flash move he grabbed his wrist. Yugi unwittingly screamed in pain and horror. Yami's gaze focused on his scratched knee, his body and reached its final destination…Yugi's neck. Before the two vampire eyes that now possessed, Yugi's neck veins were traced perfectly. He looked at him with hunger and he clenched his grip even more.  
"Yami! You're hurting me! Stop it!"  
Yami drew him harshly towards him almost uprooting his hand.  
"Yami!"  
Instead of answer a low growl was heard deep from Yami's throat.  
"Hungry…Hungry…" he then growled, slowly leaning down to Yugi's neck.  
With another low growl he licked Yugi's neck to taste his victim. Completely unconsciously as in a nightmare he prepared to bite him. His mouth was opening with spasmodic movements (as something was still resisting inside him) and his fangs pulled out again. He was breathing heavily.  
"Don't…" Yugi whispered while tears were forming into his eyes.  
Yami's eyes widened in horror and immediately withdrew from Yugi. He terrified looked at Yugi, His eyes where back to normal, and then down in his empty hands.  
"Yugi…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he managed to whisper and before Yugi could say anything he leapt into the sky and got lost in the night. Yugi was left alone in front of the building's entrance. He was feeling as his feet could not hold him anymore so he leaned against the wall. He started slipping down until he sat down. He sank his face into his knees and started to cry. Sobbing out. Yami…a vampire…his brother…was lost…He turned his head up to the sky.  
"Yami…" he murmured in tears  
"Yami!" he yelled  
"Why? Why?" he couldn't utter anything else.  
"WHY!"  
he yelled his soul out again and it was the only thing he could utter…

* * *

**Alright here's the next chap!**  
**For the Halloween party I got inspired by another fanfic I read long time ago...I no longer remember where and when**

**I chose costumes for the other heroes. For example Tristan's costume was my idea when I remembered season 1. He was surching for Mokuba in Pegasus's castle and to hide he got into a knight armour and I think it fits him. For Mai I just remembered Cat Woman's movie an I thought that she would be perfect in her black leathern. For Miho I imagined her as an immature teenager that dreams to become a princess that's where her costume came from. For Rebecca I just wanted to make her look cute.**

**THEMES IN ORDER:**  
_**Slow dance**_ _Na tin Prosehis ("you take care of her") instrumental_ **(I know it's a greek song.I just liked the meloy)**  
_**Vampire's entrance and attack** (Vampire Knight Ost Majestic Vampire)_  
_**Yami's almost bite and Yugi's sorrow**_ _(Vampire Knight Ost Forbidden Act)_

**More chapters soon!**  
**Enjoy!**


	4. Night 4

The next day, at school he was silent and absent-minded. At school break he sat alone till a hand waved in front of his face

"Earth ta Yugi! Earth ta Yugi! Answer Yugi! Over!"

"Oh, hello Joey. Why are you yelling like that?"

"Brother! I'm yelling ta ya for about a half an hour!"

"Oh, sorry! I was absent-minded…"

"Someone must have infected you!" Tristan said looking towards Joey.

"Hay, Yugi have you seen Yami around here? I'm lookin' for 'im to give me some notes"

Joey's words made Yugi's heart stop. What could he say to them? That Yami was a vampire? That he nearly bit him and then flew away?

"We haven't come here together…he…he is a bit ill. He'll stay in bed the whole day"

"Oh, boy!" Tristan said.

"Then after school let's go an' check on 'im, Tristan"

"NO!" Yugi yelled in panic but then he realized his mistake and tried to cover it up.

"Since last night he was telling me he wasn't feeling vary well. It may be a viral. Better another time"

"Alright, Yugi. If ya think so…"

Yugi sighed in relief but he immediately felt guilty. He didn't like lieing to his friends but he had to. Till finding what was happening to Yami he had to…

* * *

The same night, at one of the poor alleys of the city, was echoing a gasping, heavy breathing. Yami was huddled like a ball and was panting by his effort to control himself. At times his eyes were vaguely glowing red. His empty stomach was growling constantly, craving human blood and he had wrapped his arms around his body to make it fall silent. Unfortunately that was impossible because up to his sensitive ears reached several sounds. Sounds of the hearts of people that were walking. Their blood rushing through their veins. As a vampire he had gained that hearing and even from his hiding place he could hear them clearly. In cold sweat he covered his ears with his hands. Wind blew and brought to his nose a slight, dooming smell of human blood. He had his heart in his mouth!

"No!" he said to himself "I must…I must resist…but…I'm hungry…I need…blood…" he shook his head to get all thoughts out of his mind. Somewhere near he heard laughter. A young in love pair was running right in front of his hiding place. The woman was running with her boyfriend running after her. Then the fatal happened.

"Watch out!" he cried but she tripped and fell scratching her elbow and knee. The smell of blood was enough to drive Yami crazy. His eyes glowed crimson red.

"Blood…" he growled, "… no…I mustn't…but I'm hungry…maybe one or two sips…just a couple of sips…"

His fangs lengthened again. He took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"Are you alright?" her boyfriend asked her

"Yeah, it's just a scratch"

Suddenly one black dressed figure jumped down taking them both aback. "Who are you?" he asked

"Maybe another masked from yesterday" she said.

Yami raised his head and looked at them with hungry eyes.

"Your blood…smells delicious!" he growled with a smirk

"What?!" she screamed but he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up. Then with incredible speed he immobilized both of her hands on her sides, from behind with just one hand while with the other he hugged her bringing her close to him.

"Hay, you freak! Leave her alone!" but Yami ignored him

He leaned down and licked her neck and sank his fangs into it. The woman was so shocked that she couldn't even scream. Her boyfriend was also frozen in his sitting position, frozen in fear. Yami was swallowing the one sip after the other.

"So…delicious…more…I want more…" he was thinking being absolutely impossible for him to stop.

The blood was running down his throat filling his empty stomach. The sense was inebriating and he just couldn't stop. The woman breathed for one last time and completely drained from blood, died in his hands. Yami placed down her dead body and started licking the blood that had stained his lips and hands. With the corner of his eyes he saw the man who had frozen with his face pale-white in fear and horror. Yami licked his lips again. He wasn't gorged yet. He started approaching. He desperately tried to crawl backwards, away from him but Yami grabbed his ankle.

"Blood…" he growled.

The man kicked and stood up. Into his frenzy he tried to punch him. Yami grabbed his punch and clenched it. The man moaned in pain and he admitted that 'that punk' was much stronger that he looked. Yami twisted the man's wrist upwards breaking his wrist with no effort at all.

"Hungry…" he roared before biting the man's neck that not like his girlfriend he anticipated to scream loudly…

* * *

**Chapter three is ready! I hope you liked it**

**THEMES**

**Yamis fight with his insticts _(Vampire Knight OST Intense Nervousness)_**

**Yami's attack _(Vampire Knight OST Main Theme)_**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Night 5

"Yugi!"

Solomon's yell distracted Yugi from his thoughts. He was sitting to the table in front of a steaming hot cup of milk and his favorite slices of bread with chocolate but he has never been in fewer moods to eat that tempting sweet. "Still no news from Yami?"

Yugi shook his head.

"His friends haven't phoned me yet. I bet Yami is having a good time with them."

"I find it strange, though. At first he didn't say a word almost to anyone and now, in just one night, he fond such good friends that he went to their house for the last two days without even inform?"

Yugi just sighed to show him that he didn't want to discuss this further and started half-heartedly eating his breakfast. Grandpa took the remoter control and switched the TV on to watch the news. The sound of the Emergencies caught their attention.

'Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, double murder was reported in a poor allay of Domino with victims one young couple. As we were informed, it was a couple that was celebrating its third year engagement anniversary and was murdered probably last night. The medical examiner that checked the bodies didn't mention any sign of fighting accept a broken wrist of the man's. The bodies, as he told us, where completely drained of blood while two strange red marcs were noticed to each one's neck. It is presumed that an animal must attacked them. And now in the others…' grandpa switched off the TV.

"Just think of that!"

Solomon criticized and ran to bring a glass of water to Yugi because his bread stacked in his throat in shock. He drank it and felt better.

"I just hope Yami is alright!"

"Me too, grandpa…you can't imagine how much…"

* * *

The next night… It was nearly midnight. Not even a soul was walking in Domino's dark roads accept a young teenager who was running alone. Yugi never liked the city at night. He always felt uncomfortable and now he was all alone he was feeling panic taking over him. He had finished his project at his friend's house much later than he hoped to. Suddenly he heard something moving inside the bush beside him. He started to run as faster his legs allowed him but he was still hearing steps behind him. He got panicked and he took to his heels without caring where he was going. He turned into a small allay and…fell on a dead end. He stopped to catch his breath and continued taking scared looks around. He didn't hear or see anything.

"Just my imagination…" he sighed in relief.

But then he saw shadows. He immediately turned around to see three stout men all-dressed in black! Each one was holding something in his hands. The first was holding a knife, the second one thick chain and the third one had a sack hanging over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well look what we've got in here!" that with the knife said

"The kid lost his way home!" teased that with the sack.

They laughed all together in baritone guffaws. Yugi had placed his back against the wall wile his knees were shaking in fear.

"Alright kid give us whatever you've got and you might get out of here with your little bones untouched!" said the third one while playing with the chain in his hands

"I…I don't have anything! Let me go!" the panicked teen whimpered.

"That kid wants to play tough game!" said the man with the sack

"Let's give it to him then!" and he threw him his chain.

Its tip hit Yugi's stomach that fell to the ground moaning in pain. The guy approached him, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him like a doll.

"Maybe we didn't make ourselves clear enough! Give us your money!"

"I…I don't have any! Please let me go!" Yugi sniveled.

Before he had the chance even to breathe, robber's iron punch hit him on his cheek.

"Please…"

But his desperate pleads had as a result to feel for once more that punch. The robber threw him on the ground. Yugi fell coughing, gasping but most of all crying. He was never brave and now he was alone against those three he felt worse than a mouse between two millstones. The robber started moving his chain on the air. Yugi close his eyes tightly.

"That's it!" he thought. "I'll die in here!".

But then, as if from nowhere, another black-dressed figure jumped down from somewhere high and got between him and the robbers. He didn't have to guess

"Ya…Yami…" he mumbled.

Yami stroke the robbers with his dark levanter eyes

"You made a huge mistake messing with him!" his voice was so dark and angry that even Yugi quivered.

Even with not so certain voice that with the knife said,

"I don't know what devil you are but better get out of the way before I'll step over you!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough! Don't try to mess with me!" for just a second his eyes glowed red.

"It was the last mistake you make you weak _mortals_!" he growled,

" Your last mistake you freak!" That with the sack yelled.

He threw his sack to the ground and he started running towards Yami with his fist lifted while yelling,

"Now I'll show you!"

Yami just jumped over him to avoid him and landed back to his feet while the other, after hitting the air, he stumbled and fell down a bit further. He stood up uttering curses.

"I will…" but he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because Yami grabbed him by the neck.

The robber's air was cut at once while the vampire's hand was squeezing his neck like a clamp. As if he was lifting a feather, with just one hand, Yami lifted him up till his feet were hanging. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Yami lifting someone double his size with no effort at all. The robber even though in the air, tried to set himself free by Yami's iron grip around his neck but it was like he was fighting with a granite statue. Yami hit him against the brick wall. The wall got cracked under his head, only then Yami let go of him and left him fall next to the stained by his blood wall. Although the other two got terrified, by seeing what Yami could do with just one hand, they wanted to take revenge for their friend's loss. So, when Yami had his back turned to them, the one of them threw his chain onto his back. Yami tensed taken aback and then turned his gaze towards them obviously furious. He felt blood running down his back. Bringing his hand to his shoulder blade he felt something warm and liquid. Yes. It was blood. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood. The guy shot him with a scared and weird at the same time look and then he tried to lash him with his chain again but this time Yami lifted his arm and the chain got wrapped around it. He pulled it with so much strength that the other's feet left the ground and started flying towards Yami. Yami jumped and kicked him strongly. The robber hurled and he got crushed onto some metallic trash bins around fifteen meters away. The last that was left, in a final effort, threw him his knife. With supernatural speed, Yami leaned back avoiding it and then grabbed the knife's haft in the air and sent it back where it came from. The knife stabbed straight in the robber's heart and fell to the ground dead. Yami stood motionless for a little while. "That happens to ones dealing with a vampire" he whispered.

He then turned his head to Yugi who was trying to stand up. He offered him his hand to help him

"Are you alright?"

"Yami…but…what have you done?"

Yami seemed surprised

"I…I…"

He looked around at the bodies like noticing them just now.

"Yugi…"

"You killed them! YOU KILLED THEM! Why?.."

"Yugi I…" and tried to help him up but Yugi hit his hands yelling,

"LIVE ME ALONE!" hissed in pain and fell on his knees again.

"Yugi!" and he kneeled beside him.

Then he surprised noticed that Yugi's shoulders where trembling from sobs. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "you saved my life! I should thank you and I…" "It's okay Yugi. Really you're absolutely right. I…" but Yugi shook his head in a negative way and lifted his head to look Yami straight to eye.

"Thank you!"

Yami nodded.

"Welcome"

He helped him stand. He stabled him against the wall and turned to leave. "Where are you going!"

"Yugi…"

"Not even think about leaving me again!"

"I'm dangerous, Yugi. You saw that as a vampire I can't control myself. You better forget me"

"No!" screamed Yugi and manage to grab him by his torn cape.

"Since you left I felt like losing one part of me! I was alone and it hurts Yami! It hurts being alone!" he was sobbing.

Yami turned around to face him

"Yugi…" but Yugi fell in his arms sobbing against his stomach.

"I love you! You're my brother! Don't leave me Yami! Stay please!"

Yami left a desperate sigh and wrapped his arms around him as well

"I'll stay Yugi!"

His brother raised his head and looked at him like not believing in his ears "Really?"

"Yes, Yugi. After what happened today I'm too afraid. I'm afraid of loosing you so I'll protect you! I'll protect you from everything and everyone. Even from myself!"

he didn't need to say anything else. In the beginning Yugi was supporting himself on Yami and they started heading home. Soon enough Yugi recovered enough to walk on his own.

"Emmm…Yami?.."

"Yes?"

"Those people…" he stopped like not knowing how to ask, "you killed them?"

Yami stopped in his tracks and looked down with guilt reflecting in his eyes. He growled and clenched his teeth. His fingers were also clenched into fists. "It was you!" whispered Yugi

"It was an accident!" Yami immediately turned his head.

Looking at his face Yugi couldn't say if it was guilt, remorse, sadness, panic or all the above together.

"It was an accident, Yugi I swear! In the beginning I promised myself; just a couple of ships in order to satisfy my hunger, but when I tasted the blood I just couldn't stop! It was such an incredible sense that I just stopped being master of myself!" and he told him what he got through by the time they parted at the party.

When he finished Yugi touched his shoulder in understanding and sorrow. "Yami, I really don't know what to say…"

"It's late. I must take you back home!" and he continued walking

"But Yami, you're hurt!" Yugi said when he saw his injured shoulder blade under his torn costume.

"It's nothing Yugi, don't worry"

His wound seemed deep but in front of Yugi's amazed eyes started to heal till there was not even a scar left.

"One of the good things of being a vampire I suppose" Yami said, "quick healing. Today it took me more time, though. Yesterday I cut myself with a piece of glass and it healed almost immediately."

"Now you're okay, right?" asked Yugi referring to his hunger

"Y…Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine"

He was lying. In fact, not even when he drunk the blood of the other two was gorged. But it was getting dawn and he hared people running towards there, drowned by the man's yell so he had to find a new hiding place even though he hadn't satisfied his hunger completely. And now he lost blood during the fight he was feeling his hunger even stronger. For a second he turned his gaze on Yugi and unwittingly he focused on his neck. Vaguely on his mind came his taste. Although he didn't anticipate tasting his blood, when he licked his neck he found it really sweet and tasty. His instinct vaguely brought his mind the question; if his blood was the same tasty. Terrified he immediately turned his head to the other side.

"Yami are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just fine!" he rushed to answer.

"Come together!" he fiercely, mentally told himself "Not Yugi! Control yourself!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 at last finished! I hope you liked it!**  
**Oh, my God! Yami is still starving! What is it going to happen?**

**THEMES**  
**Yugi's nervous _(Vampire Knight Ost Insecurity)_**  
**Yami's fighting _(Yu-G-Oh Ost Passionate Duelist)_**  
**Yugi's crying. Brother love _(Vampire Knight Ost Destined Twins)_**

**Please write your comments about my fic and theme choice**  
**Enjoy!**


	6. Night 6

They reached the game shop, where their house also was. Yugi took the keys out and opened the door. Grandpa, when he heard the door opening he ran worried to his grandson to greet him. When he saw him he stopped in his tracks in shock. Yugi stood at the doorstep for a little while. His school uniform was sloven, creased and a little torn over his knee. His face had some bruises and if grandpa tried to lift his shirt he would see a big bruise on his stomach from the robber's chain

"Goodness Yugi! What happened to you?!" Solomon yelled taking Yugi in.

"Don't ask…Gramps I brought someone else with me" and then at the doorstep appeared Yami.

He lifted his gaze upon them and smiled faintly

"I'm back, grandpa" he said in a completely natural tone

"Yami?! Oh, thank God! I was so worried!" and he hugged his adopted grandson.

Yami unwittingly groaned by being so close to human flesh with his hunger tormenting him, but he hugged him back. Grandpa took his cape off (without commenting the fact that he was still wearing a costume) and he gasped shocked. On Yami's white, torn shirt were great stains of drain blood

"But what happened?!"

"Gramps everything is okay. Robbers attacked me on my way home, Yami found me and…he saved me!" Solomon looked at them surprised and then sighed in relief

"For a second I thought that that awful creature hurt you, Yami!"

Only if he knew what punch he had given to his adopted grandson! Fortunately Yugi dragged him by his arm upstairs where their room was. There, Yugi opened the wardrobe and took his pajamas out while Yami was looking at him.

"You should better take this costume off and change Yami"

"Oh, yeah! Right!" he said absent-mindedly and took his almost ruined shirt off. At the sight of his own blood his stomach growled again and he felt his lust for blood. He decided to go away.

"Excuse me Yugi" he said and after he took new clothes, he headed to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face in order maybe he could pull himself together. Pointless, his stomach growled again.

"No…not again!.. I need…blood…" he growled gasping. He looked himself in the mirror and saw his fangs lengthen again. "Blood…" he whispered

"Yami!" his grandpa's voice made him jerk up

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you". Yami had anticipated covering his mouth with his hand and draw his fangs back in

"No…just…no it's okay grandpa…I…" he messed his words "…forget it" he concluded and went out of the bathroom with just saying courtly

"Goodnight grandpa"

"Goodnight…Yami" Solomon said confused

Yami got in the room and closed the door behind him. Only then he allowed himself to take some panting breaths.

"That was close" he said in his mind "oh, let him not to have seen my fangs! Please!" "Yami are you alright?" asked Yugi who had already wore his pajamas.

"Yes, Yugi everything…everything is good. Everything is fine" and he went to the other side of the room to wear his clothes while Yugi went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After a little while Yugi switched off the lights and headed to his bed. Then he realized that Yami was sitting on the window and was staring outside. And was wearing clothes (his favorite black, leathern vest, black, leathern pants, a black neck-belt, and chains around his wrists and black shoes with trook) and not pajamas. He approached him

"You're not sleeping?"

"I'm not tired"

"But you need to rest, after all you've been through…"

"Yugi, if there's someone that needs to rest is not me. I will…I will stay here watching for dangers…"

"Okay then…Goodnight" and went to his bed. Yami noticed that as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep at once. He smiled and covered him with the blanket. He then returned to the window and continued looking outside to forget himself. Two to three hours passed and his hunger was getting worse. His stomach was growling and his heart was beating loudly. Breathing heavily was trying to resist and Yugi's heartbeat was not helping at all. He turned his gaze and looked at him with hunger and he felt his instinct craving desperately for his blood. He got horrified by this thought and turned his head to the window but with his empty stomach growling constantly, his throat burning and with the rhythmical 'taka taka' of Yugi's heart driving his mind crazy, it was impossible for him to think anything else. His eyes glowed crimson red. With spasmodically, gasping, he turned his head again and looked at Yugi with open eyes wide. Seeing his uncovered neck he liked his lips but he turned immediately his gaze outside. His fangs started to lengthen out again, like fighting with him. He bit his bottom lip so hard that blood dripped out. He liked it with his tongue while whispering breathlessly "Blood…Blood…"

"Come on Yami…do it! I know you want it" was hearing a voice in his head

"No…no, I mustn't…no!..." he was gasping while trying to make his stomach fall silent

"Don't resist, Yami…do it for Yugi! He will like it!"

"Shut up!"

"Do it for him Yami. You didn't say that you wanted to protect him? Death is sweet and painless. Life is painful. Don't leave him!"

"Blood…hungry…need…blood!…"

"That's right Yami! The only thing you have to do is to satisfy your hunger! And you don't have to hurt him. He'll be glad to give you something that will help you! He owns you!"

"Alright!" Yami growled "but to know, I'm doing this for him! I won't hurt him!" it appeared that Yugi and his instincts had allied against him, and there was no way he could resist any more. He gave in. His fangs lengthened completely free.

He stood above the bed looking down at Yugi. He leaned down and liked his neck to remember his sweetness. Yugi's eyelids flattered and he half-opened his eyes. When he remembered what was that that he had felt, panic took over him. He immediately sat up on his bed and crawled backwards till his back reached the wall. In his eyes was reflected pure fear. Yami liked his lips and by grabbing his wrist, he drew him out of bed. Moon's pale light was making him look silver while his white fangs were shining in the darkness. Without realizing it, Yugi was immobilized with his back to Yami. Yami was hugging him from behind with one hand immobilizing his hands on his sides, while with the other was holding, by his jaw, his head leaned, exposing his delicious neck.

"Yami…what…what are you doing?…" he whispered shivering. Yami couldn't resist running his tongue on his neck once more and finally bit him!

Two sharp fangs sank into Yugi's sensitive flesh that was so shocked that he didn't even gasp. His little heart was going to explode. Yami felt his blood running down his throat, filling his stomach. It's sweet taste on his tongue. He was taking the one sip after the other greedily

"It's…it's so sweet…so delicious…need…more!" and indeed he needed. Yugi's eyes started filling with tears while he was feeling on his nape Yami's breath short and thirsty. As Yami continued drinking he thought that he heard a small voice inside his head

"Scared…"

that voice…was familiar but from where? Inebriated by the satisfaction blood was giving him his mind wasn't working properly

"…I'm scared…the bad vampire…will eat me!...I don't want to die!…"

Wait a minute! That voice was…Yugi's! But what had he done! He loosened his hands so Yugi manage to set himself free. He brought his hand to his neck at the place that Yami had bitten him and looked at Yami scared. Yami was liking the blood from his hand. He had been smattered to almost his whole face. From around his lips and jaw, to his neck. His hand was also covered with blood. Yugi kept shivering

"Eyes that glow red like blood…fangs on the upper lip…the demon in human form that drinks the blood from humans!" he thought

As if waking up from a nightmare, as if regaining consciousness after a deep slumber, Yami grimaced. He had just realized what he had done.

"Yugi I…I'm so sorry…I…" and took a step towards Yugi. Yugi took a step backwards

"Yugi…"

"Yami…why…"

"Yugi I'm really sorry…" and stretched his hand in begging way

"NO!" Yugi yelled but then the room started spinning and then everything went black. He fell in Yami's arms fainted

"Yugi!" he took Yugi's wrist to check his pulse. Although weakly, it was still beating

"Thank God!" he thought, "He just fainted!"

He placed him on his bed but then he noticed his very-blooded neck. Two small holes were there that blood was still dripping out of them. Then he noticed and his blood hand.

"What have I done!" he thought terrified.

He looked in his empty hands and started stepping backwards terrified. Terrified by his own self. He knew very well what he wanted to do now.

To disappear! To run away as far as he could! He immediately did a half-turn and started to run. He opened the window and jumped outside. There, in the night, he started to run with only one thought in his mind

"Yugi!" he was thinking "Yugi, forgive me!"

* * *

**Here is the next chap. A fight of Yami with his insticts. Yami's cloaths are those he was wearing in his 'date' with Tea in episode 53 'Steppin' out' You know...**

**THEMES**  
**Yami's fight with his insticts _(Vampire Knight Ost Mysterious Atmosphere)_**  
**Yami's attack _(Vampire Knight Ost Majestic Vampire)_ (I know that I used it for the previous vampire but I immagined that that was the best for Yami in the darkness with just the moon illuminating the room...)**

**Please write your precious comments for my chap and theme choice. Thank you very much**  
**Enjoy!**


	7. Night 7

Next morning Yugi slowly started to regain consciousness.

"Mmm…" he murmured half-opening his eyes.

"Ow, my head!... But what happened to me? Has the sky fallen on my head?" he thought

Everything was blurred for a little while.

"Owww!" he groaned and sat on the bed.

Unwittingly he brought his hand to his neck, touched the marks Yami's fangs had left and remembered what happened the previous night. Scenes of the night before passed through his dazed mind. Yami's eyes glowing in the darkness, his fangs sinking in his neck, the panic that took over him, Yami's breath on his neck…he quivered and shook his head to lift the images and the dizziness out of his head. And then he remembered something else.

"Yami…?"

He scanned the room with his eyes but he didn't find him anywhere and the window was fully open. Open? But he had closed it the previous night!

"Oh, no!"

He jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

"Yami…" he whispered.

He had just found his brother and now he lost him again.

"Yugi! Yami! Breakfast is ready! Don't be late!"

"Yeah! I'm coming down!" Yugi yelled back and rushed to clean the remained blood from the floor and to tidy up himself too a little.

"I must clean this up before grandpa finds out!" he thought

* * *

"Yugi! Yami! You're gonna be late for school!" Solomon yelled from the kitchen

"Oh, good morning Yugi!" he said to his grandson

Yugi, pale as a ghost greeted his grandpa with a lifeless nod and sat to the table. He was looking down at his plate but he didn't take even a bite. He was staring his breakfast with no appetite like a soulless rag doll.

"Are you not hungry, Yugi?"

He shook his head in a negative way.

"Why Yami hasn't come down yet? Where is he?"

"He's gone…" Yugi whispered unwittingly, almost in tears.

Grandpa almost fainted.

"WHAT?!" he almost screamed "has he left in the night?!"

Yugi jerked up understanding his mistake and he rushed to cover it for one more time.

"Eeeh…I mean…Last night a friend of his came under our window and called him. He said that was an emergency. Eh, you know Yami. He left immediately to help him. He said that we would meet at school, though"

Solomon seemed relieved but Yugi felt even worse. He hated himself for lying to his grandpa but how could he tell him the truth? How could he tell him that Yami was a vampire and responsible for at least five people's deaths? That his life as a human was ended forever and last but not least, how could he tell him what happened a couple of hours ago? That Yami bit him drank his blood and then disappeared? He just sighed. Then Solomon noticed the plaster on his neck.

"Yugi what happened to your neck?"

"It's nothing! I have maybe scratched myself in my sleep, nothing to worry about!" Yugi answered a bit too cheerfully.

"Are you okay, son? You look too pale!"

"I'm fine, gramps, really"

He stood up and took his sack. Before get out of the door he yelled

"Bye, gramps!" and closed the door behind him. He sighed once again and headed to school…Alone…

He reached the schoolyard. He kept looking around him; on the school's roof, at the shadowy back yard, on every tree around him but he didn't find Yami anywhere. That was sensible, he thought, after what he said to him with just his gaze…with just one word! But what could he do? He got panicked! He thought that he would kill him! How could he not to trust him! Oh, how awful he was feeling now! He wiped the new tears that threatened to flow

"Hay, Yugi!"

"Oh, hi Tristan. Hi Joey!" Yugi said trying to be cheerful but it didn't work.

"Hay, what's wrong pal? You look too pale!" Tristan said

"I'm just fine, Tristan. I just didn't get much sleep last night and…"

But Joey stopped him by putting one hand on his shoulder

"Yug someth'n 's' torturin' ya! Tell us, but dis time da truth"

Yugi looked at him surprised. How did they realize that? How stupid! Of course they did. They were his best friends, one look was enough to communicate. They were for sure disappointed with him right now. First Yami and now them. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"Guys I…I…"

The teen's nerves broke.

"I can't pretend anymore!" he yelled holding his head with both hands and collapsed to his knees

"Oh, boy!" Tristan said.

"Come on! We 've to take 'im out of here ta calm down"

"And what about school?"

But he faced an angry glare of Joey's

"Alright I stop! Help me lift him! Ah, well done! Take one arm"

Later they were sitting on a bench at the park, Yugi calmed down a bit. He took a deep breath and said

"I wasn't honest with you guys, but I didn't know what else to do. You would never believe me if I told you!"

"Try!" Joey said.

"Alright! Well…do you remember that guy at the Halloween party that appeared to the window for a little while? Eh, he was a real vampire!"

A silence followed and then Joey burst into laughing.

"Ha! That was good I almost believed you!"

but when he saw Yugi's expression stopped immediately.

"Oh, so you weren't joking!"

Yugi shook his head.

"You mean that he is responsible for the murders?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shook his head negatively again.

"So then who?"

Yugi drew a deep breath.

"Yami…" he whispered

"Yami?!" both exclaimed at the same time.

Yugi soullessly nodded.

"That vampire attacked him and bit him! He turned him into a vampire!"

He swallowed his new sobs and wiped his tears.

"And what happened with the vampire?" Tristan asked again.

"He's dead. Yami told me that he saw him turning into dust…well before he fainted I mean…" he sniffed his nose and continued.

"After that he disappeared. He saved my life from some robbers and now I lost him again!"

"Oh, boy!"

"Why 're ya sayn' dat Tristan? What makes more sense in da world? Our pal's adopted brother…a vampire!"

Yugi stood up at once and yelled

"Do you think that I did this myself?"

and drew the plaster to reveal Yami's bite mark. The other two looked at him with open eyes wide.

"Yes guys. He bit me last night! He bit me and then disappeared!"

His two friends looked each other and then Joey placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yug…I dunno what to say…"

"We must find him guys before it's too late!"

"And how we're supposed to do that?" Tristan asked, "he could be anywhere! And what are we going to do when we find him?"

"Yeah" Joey had to agree, "we dunno anything about his…clan!"

"Then I suppose we should do a small research before seek for him" Yugi said

"Yeah…so then I suppose he 've to study"

"Joey I was always praying to hear those words coming out from your mouth!"

"Shut up Tristan!"

"Very well then. To Domino's library!" Yugi said

* * *

**The next chappie at last ready! I'm sorry I've got some problems to write the way Joey talks!**

**Yugi and his friends are going to do a research about vampires to find a way to help Yami. What are they going to find? You'll see in the next chap.**

**THEME**  
**Yugi walks at school _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Debut d'un jour)_ (a calm shining morning)**

**Please write your comments**  
**Enjoy!**


	8. Night 8

Domino's library was an old but very well preserved building with a great variety of books, newspapers and in general sources of information. There as a book for almost every subject while it also had computers for more information on the Internet. Joey and Tristan sat on a table with a computer while Yugi was searching the shelves.

"Hello young man. How can I help you?" the librarian asked.

"Good morning. Me and my friends are doing a research about mythical creatures and I'm looking for information"

"Yes here is the shelf" the librarian said stopping in front of a big bookshelf

"Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Vampires"

"Now let's see…vampires…vampires…oh! There it is!"

She climbed on a scale and brought down five leather-dressed books.

"Here you go my boy!"

"Thank you very much!" Yugi bowed his head and went to find his friends. He placed the books on the table.

"WHAT?! You mean dat we 've ta read all dis?!" Joey exclaimed.

"If we want to find a way to help Yami, yes. Choose." Yugi said while taking a book dressed with red leathern that had on it's back the title

'Vampires: Everything you need to know about the lords of darkness'

written with gold letters. Tristan took a black leathern-dressed book with red letters that had the title

'Vambir: The horror with the crimson eyes'

while Joey looked up to the relative pages on the Net.

"Hay guys, I think I found something!" Yugi said after a while.

Everybody leaned over the book. Yugi read:

'Vampires are creatures with extremely sharp sight and hearing but most of all smell. They have the ability to smell their victims' blood from kilometers away. Those blood-thirsty beasts usually haunt their prey at night and react violently at the smell of blood'

"Yes. Check this out too" Tristan said

'…They are ruthless haunters that act only by instinct. Once they locate their victim they may memorize its taste and find it again even years later…'

"Humph! Nice guys! Full of sweet words!" Joey criticized.

"Did you find anything genius?" mocked Tristan.

"Of course, listen"

'General characteristics of vampires: Pale complexion that glows in the dark and eyes that glow crimson red (especially when they smell blood). The upper jaw allocates two hyper-trophic, pointy fangs (that is said they are hollow) to suck the blood out of their victims. Some of them allocate long sharp nails as well'

"Nothing remarkable that we don't already know you mean!"

"Shut up Tristan!"

"Guys, it's not the perfect time to argue! After all whatever Joey said fits with these in some way, listen"

'These creatures except their sharp senses they also possess increased abilities such as supernatural speed and incredible power and strength. They can jump in great distances while there aren't few the witnesses that saw vampires flying"

"Yes. In mine it says something else" Tristan said

'During the Medieval ages was said that callous people made a deal with the Devil in order to live for ever. That's why vampires possess the secret of immortality and eternal youth."

"Nonsense!" Joey said.

"I agree" Yugi said as well "as well as the fact that vampires don't have a reflection and before you ask yes, Yami has a reflection. I saw his face reflecting on the window pane."

"On da Net says dat vampires 're immortal 'n' stay young for ever but there's a way ta kill 'em."

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled cutting him.

Joey took the message and stopped. Yugi drew a deep breath and red some more lines.

"A vampire may not kill his victim. In that case he can choose to use one special ability of his and turn the victim into a vampire. The victim that survived from the bite combines with the vampire with an unbreakable blood-bond"

"Yugi dat means dat you're a vampire yourself!" Joey exclaimed

Yugi negated his head.

"I don't think so, Joey. I don't feel different since he bit me. After all the book says that the vampire chooses which victim to turn into."

"And what exactly means a 'blood-bond'?"

"I have no idea, Tristan"

Joey and Tristan started to talk with each other while Yugi turned the page and saw the next chapter's title

'Vampires' sexual behavior: The irresistible lust'

He immediately shut the book closed not having the guts to read the next page. But he decided to lend the book anyway. The librarian hallmarked his member-card and they left the library.

* * *

"Owww! I thought dat we stayed in 'ere for our 'ole life!" Joey complained while straightening his back.

"Of course! The word 'study' doesn't exist in your vocabulary!"

"Study?! Oh, no!" Yugi exclaimed slapping his forehead.

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Today after school I had to go to Ryou for that school project but I forgot to inform grandpa with all these! And I have to search for Yami too!"

All three of them looked at their watches. It was already 5:30! Time had passed without even noticed.

"Don't worry Yug! I'm gonna cover ya to your gramps." Joey said

"And I'm going to find Ryou!"

"Thanks, guys! What would I do without you!"

"Don't even mention it! You go and bring Yami back" Tristan said

"Bring 'im back save 'n' sound Yug!" Joey also said.

Yugi nodded and started to run.

"I'll find you Yami! No matter what!"

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Yugi and the others discovered some things about vampires.**

**Warning: Some of these information are fake for my fanfic so everything they found is not necessarely true. In next chapters you'll find out which of them is true for my story.**  
**The books are written by people that hated vampires so they're refering to them as ruthless killers which is a lie!**

**Now Yugi has gone to find Yami. Will he make it? Will he manage to find him? Wait 'n' see**

**Please write your comments**  
**Enjoy!**


	9. Night 9

Yami was lieing down in a wet alley without caring about anything. Lieing on the ground on the wet asphalt road surface. In his ears were still echoing Yugi's thoughts.

"Scared…I'm scared…the bad vampire…will eat me!...I don't want to die!…scared…"

"What have I done! What have I done!" Yami kept saying.

In his mind were twisting all the things he had been thinking, Yugi…everything! They were spinning all in a mess…

"Scared…so sweet…I don't want to die…I need more…the bad vampire…so delicious…scared…"

"NO!" he yelled covering his ears with his hands

"No! What have I done!"

"…No!.." he heard and the last cry of Yugi's

He screamed desperately one more time

"Yugi…" he whispered. "Forgive me! Forgive me!.."

Two single tears ran down his cheeks.

He then heard footsteps. Someone was approaching him. Not someone, some people. He felt his instinct hitting red again.

"No! Not now!" he thought.

Six men dressed in black coats stood over him.

"Well what do we've here! A Newly Born one!" one of them said.

All the others murmured in condemn. Yami realized that something was wrong about them. He just knew it.

"These guys…they are not humans…they don't smell like them"

He focused on the smell. He lifted his head and looked at them. His face then did an unintentional but visual twitch because right then he really knew

"Vampires! You are all vampires!" he said.

All the others laughed.

"This Newly Born one is good!"

"He got a sniff of us!"

A new wave of laughter burst from the rest. Yami's heart was pounding like a hammer in his chest. The blood that was smelling was something new and, without wanting to admit it, he was dying to taste it!

"What's the matter?" mocked one that saw him shaking like a leaf by his attempt to resist.

Yami didn't answer. He just kept trembling.

"Ow, why you're not answering?" he kept mocking

"come on. Drink my blood" he said while leaning near Yami's nose

"No…" Yami whispered trembling while sweat was running on his forehead

"Come on! Drink it!" the vampire said again and clenched his nail in his palm, dripping one drop of blood right before Yami's eyes. Yami's eyes glowed crimson red and he felt like loosing himself again. He curled up in a ball to resist! He had to resist!

"What do you think, guys? Shall we drink his blood? He won't die from blood loss anyway!"

The others laughed evilly with hunger. Two of them forced Yami to his feet by lifting him by his arms. One of them hit him hard on the stomach with his knee. Yami without wanting it moaned in pain. He felt like someone had cut his air. Before managing even to take a breath, the two who were holding him sank their nails into his arms. Fresh blood floated out. The two of them licked it greedily. Shortly Yami was feeling nails shredding his arms and face, fangs sinking into his palms and shoulders, punches hitting his stomach, face and sides. After one hundred he lost counting. He fell exhausted on his back, on the ground breathing heavily. He looked up, towards the sky.

"That's it!" he thought with a sad smile on his face.

"They're gonna kill me! Maybe…it's better this way!"

He drew a deep breath and whispered

"Yugi…forgive me!"

* * *

"Hay! Boys!" a sudden female voice was heard and a young woman jumped down among them.

She had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair. Her eyes where crystal blue like the sea and her skin was white and inviting like milk. She was wearing a yellow strapless top that left bare her shoulders and flat stomach while her shorts were reviling her good legs. Around of each of her wrists she was wearing two colorful bangles and around of her neck a pink elastic neckband. She was also wearing long shocks that reached her knees and colorful platform sandals.

"Stay out of this girl! He's ours!"

"If I were you I would be careful with how I was talking, boy! I wouldn't like to give a bad impression to my superiors!"

The vampires laughed loudly.

"What are you going to do, Dolly?"

"You've got three seconds not to find out!"

"Enough! Guys let's show her who's boss! Get her!" and rushed towards her.

"Alright. You have been warned" she said and jumped high avoiding them.

The others, furious, attacked her again. She with a move, that reminded more of a dance move rather than fighting, she kicked hard once jaw. With the same grace she turned her leg and kicked another's stomach that was coming from behind. Yami meanwhile shifted to prostrate position and lifted himself on his knees, supporting himself on his hands. His wounds had started to heal so he got some of his power back. He stared at the beautiful woman, who was fighting, with admiration. Meanwhile she ran on a wall and tracing one perfect handspring on the air, she landed just behind one of the vampires that had been running after her. Then with a flash move, she pulled out of a sheath that was tied with a thong on her right thigh, a sharp knife and stabbed it in the vampire's back. He sighed in pain.

"This…is…a weapon…of the Hunters!" he managed to whisper before he died.

The moment he died his body turned into ashes. She lifted the bloody blade to her mouth and licked it. Yami thought that he saw the red glow in her eyes when she did that. There was no doubt for what she was. She then with extreme skillfulness she threw the dagger that stabbed into another vampire, in heart this time. She anticipated taking out the dagger before he too turned into dust. She rushed on another and fell on him throwing him to the ground. Before he managed to say anything, she cut his neck. The other three took to their heels. The girl, as if she had just finished with a dance at the school party, she left a relieved sigh and put the knife back in its sheath. She fixed her hair a little and tossed the dust off her clothes.

"Hm!" she murmured satisfied.

She then turned her attention to Yami, who was still on the ground. She approached him.

"You alright?" she asked extending him her hand. He accepted it.

"Yes, thank you"

She then, without a warning, let go of his hand. Yami with a reflective movement grabbed her hand and held himself. He grabbed it so hard that his nails sank into her wrist while the cracking sound of the breaking bone was heard. She looked at him directly to his eyes and he let go of her hand. She looked her hand.

"Ouch!" she mocked.

The sound was heard again when the bone returned back to its position and her wound healed.

"You're strong" she said.

"Even though you're a Newly Born one you're strong enough to deal with a dozen of them" she looked at him "Why you didn't resist?"

"It isn't obvious? I wanted them to kill me!"

Silence followed for a little and then Yami asked,

"Why did you save me?"

"No reason! I was passing by the neighborhood and didn't have anything to do!" she laughed.

Yami felt his heart beating happily by listening her voice. Without noticing he smiled. She smiled back.

"You're a vampire too, right?"

A crystal laugh escaped from her lips.

"Typical question for a Newly Born one! Yes, I am!"

"Why do you keep calling me like that?"

"We vampires have nicknames depending how long we are vampires and judging from your smell you're not a vampire more than ten years."

"To be honest, I am a vampire for four days."

She laughed again.

"Oh, my goodness! So you're indeed a Newly Born one!"

"Are you too?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm just a Young one. I'm a vampire for only three hundred years"

"Three hundred years?!" he questioned astonished. She nodded.

"We use this nicknames as titles to clarify our positions. The older is a vampire, the more superior he is. So we've got the Newly Born ones, the Young ones, the Perennial ones and finally the Ancient ones, but they are rare"

New silence. Yami looked at her sincerely.

"Why you didn't let me die?"

"Why should I let you?"

"I would stop once and for all. I don't want to kill people anymore!"

"I know what you mean. I've been through the same. It's completely natural you can't control your instincts yet. All Newly Born ones need time"

She put her hand in her pocket and gave him a small bottle with a thick, red liquid.

"It's a mixture of the blood of different animals. It will help you to satisfy your hunger."

Yami took it and drank it with a few sips. She gave him one more and said

"Take it, just in case you need it"

"What about you?"

"I don't need it anymore. I'm a Young one, not a Newly Born one. After all I'm gorged for tonight"

"Thank you!" he said.

"Oh, by the way…my name is Anzu. Anzu Mazaki but my friends call me Tea" she smiled and extended him her hand for a handshake.

"Yami…" he responded taking her hand in a handshake.

"Yami? Here is a perfect name for a vampire!"

"Indeed" he said in a low, sad voice.

Tea looked up at the night, cloudy sky.

"There are some vampires that indeed can't control themselves."

Yami looked at her questionably. She too looked into his violet eyes.

"We call them Final Stage or Fallen ones. There are vampires that were overwhelmed by their thirst of blood and transformed them into ruthless beasts. Monsters whose hunger for blood is implacable."

She sighed and then smiled to Yami.

"I feel that we will meet again. Till then see ya, Yami" she said and with a leap she got lost in the night.

Yami stood there looking up at the place Tea was lost. Suddenly he felt nauseating. He turned his head to the one side and threw up. He whipped his mouth with the back of his fist and jumped on some scales that were hanging from the wall. He stopped in front of a window and looked inside. The window had a view to a small bedroom. On the bed a young woman was sleeping. Yami felt his heart beating rapidly and his eyes glowed red again. His instinct was goading him again. Sweat started to run down his face and his breath became sharp. But this time it was different. It wasn't just his hunger, it was something else too. His body was burning like it was on fire. His gaze focused on the girl's chest, which was moving up and down with her breathing, and on her skin. Strange, lecherous thoughts crept in his mind. By watching her skin and half-opened lips…he wondered how they tasted. He tasted his own lips while he was staring her lustfully. He was exhausted from the previous battle and from the blood loss so he didn't have the power to resist to his instincts. He gave into unconditionally. After his appointment with Tea he wanted to unwind somewhere. That girl…was a solution. Easily he pulled up the wrecked windowpane and walking on his tiptoes like a feline he got into the room. He started walking towards the bed noiselessly, while on the way he took his leather vest and neck-belt off and left them fall on the wooden floor. He arrived above her. She was wearing a thin flannel under her sheet. Even though it was November, it was a rather warm night. Yami kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed. He crawled till he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then her shoulder and her jaw. The girl opened her eyes sleepily. When she saw Yami she left a stewed, scared cry.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" she stuttered breathlessly.

Yami smirked smugly by hearing her heart beating like crazy.

"I'm your destiny…I was expecting you long…" he whispered huskily

"What do you want from me?" the girl again stuttered

"You!" he whispered again in the same tune that made girl's blood freeze in her veins.

"I want you…" Yami growled again while kissing her collarbone.

"W-what…what are you doing?.."

Yami, breathing heavily, didn't answer. Kiss after kiss he reached her neck and then moved upper and started kissing her nape.

"Stop it!" the girl whimpered.

However she had to admit that she felt shivers running down her spine when his hot lips were touching her body.

"Stop it…" she whispered breathlessly in another tune now.

Yami smirked and lifted his head to look straight into girl's green eyes. As he was on top of her he immobilized her wrists on the bed and he looked at her with pure lust reflecting in his eyes. He tasted his lips again before leaning down harshly and captured her lips with his hardly, in a kiss. His tongue started exploring her mouth. She returned his french kiss shyly. He smirked against her lips. Her movements were betraying her abundance. They pulled back by her need of air but Yami wanted more. He wanted much more. With a sudden move he tore her flannel. She took aback.

"What…what are you going to do?"

"The best…" he groaned.

He was kissing her naked breasts while she was moaning in pleasure.

"You're mine…you're all mine…" Yami growled.

His instinct told him to move on the next stage. He took her pants off with a flash move.

"Don't resist…" he whispered.

The girl's high voice raised in screams of pain and pleasure in the night.

* * *

**Alright here is my next chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Tea on the scene too! In this chapter I'm describing the cloaths she was wearing and at season 2 in her 'date' with Yami. She just isn't wearing her jacket. Since we are in Japan I used her japanese name so Tea technically is her nickname. I will be refearing to her as Tea but Yami will be calling her Anzu (peach, apricort)**

**For those of you who ask here is how vampire nicknames go**

**1 Newly Born ones (till 10-20 years)**  
**2 Young ones (100-599 years)**  
**3 Perennial ones (600-999 years)**  
**4 Ancient ones (1000 years and above)**

**Oh, no! Yami put in action the last chapter that Yugi couldn't read! What happened to him?**

**THEMES**  
City at night-Yami dipressed _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Se reunit au demon)_ (till 1:00 imagine views of the city at night and then Yami)  
Tea's battle _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Bataille)_  
Yami's lust _(Vampire Knight Ost Kaname Clan's Theme)_ (by the time he sees the girl and after)

**Please write your comments for my fic and ost**  
**Enjoy!**


	10. Night 10

The next afternoon

"Yami where are you?" Yugi was asking himself.

He had already spent the whole Saturday morning searching for him.

"Yami I know you're somewhere near…" he whispered.

A thunder was heard. The sky was completely hidden by black clouds. Even though in the morning the weather was just fine, right now the black clouds were covering the sky completely and it appeared that a heavy storm was going to come. Humid, freezing wind hit him. He wrapped himself with his jacket. He clenched his fist over his heart.

"What's this painful feeling?" he thought.

He remembered what he had red into that book.

_'…The victim that survived from the bite combines with the vampire with an unbreakable blood-bond'_

"Blood-bond…" he murmured.

Then he jerked up.

"I feel like this because Yami is nearby!" he thought and started to run while in his mind were echoing the book's words he had red that morning. The reason Yami stopped.

_'…Vampires' intuition is also extremely sharp. They can sense their victims' feelings by just drinking their blood'_

"Yami sensed my feelings! I have to find him before happens the worst!" Yugi was thinking.

He stopped to catch his breath in front of a tall building.

"Yami is here!" he thought.

Another thunder was heard. Yugi looked up towards the sky.

"What a depressing weather!" he whispered. But then he realized.

"Oh, no! Yami!" and ran to the elevator.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the roof looking to nowhere with blank eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was remembering…

_Flashback:_

_Dawn was starting to become rosy-hued faintly. One young woman opened her green eyes and sat up on the bed._

_"Sun is almost to rise" she whispered_

_"Mmm…" Yami murmured in satisfaction smirking and sat up on the bed as well._

_The feeling of her naked body against his not only wasn't annoying him but he found it hedonic. He didn't rest a single eyelid the whole night. Only she had fallen asleep on his chest after a rather long night. Neither the sight of his naked body was bothering her. Yami leaned forward and kissed her shoulder._

_"I never imagined that my first time would be with someone…fallen from the sky!"_

_He chuckled and continued kissing her body. She couldn't hold back a giggle and shivered by his kisses._

_"Oh, stop!" she said prudishly "last night wasn't enough for you?"_

_He chuckled one more time and whispered to her ear_

_"I don't think it can ever be enough!"_

_He kissed her again and then his gaze focused on her neck._

_"But now I'm a little hungry" he said in a rather different tone and licked her neck._

_His eyes, for a second, glowed crimson red._

_"Oh! I'm going to make us some snacks!" she said and prepared to get out of bed._

_"No!" he said holding her and bringing her close to him._

_"I think I have everything I need!" he growled setting aside some of her brown hair, to reveal as much of her neck possible._

_"W-what do you mean…?" she stuttered, suddenly started to feel a bit uncomfortable with his hot breath on her nape and the sudden dark tone of his voice._

_He smirked and ran his tongue on her neck once more and, once more, she shivered but this time in fear._

_"I'm sorry my love but you see…" he stopped for a second_

_"…I am a vampire!"_

_And before anticipate even to shout for help, the girl felt two sharp fangs sinking into her neck and the sound of her blood as it was disappearing into the thirsty throat of her first and last lover. Yami laid on the bed her dead body and licked his lips. Then like nothing happened he got up, put on his clothes and left._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

Yami growled and clenched his teeth with guilt and compunction.

"There are some vampires that indeed can't control themselves… where overwhelmed by their thirst of blood… Monsters whose hunger for blood is implacable…"

Completely mechanically his fingers wrapped around a sharp piece of metal with pointy tip. He slowly drove it to his chest. He hesitated a little but then his hands clenched determinedly the lever. At that moment roof's door opened to reveal Yugi.

"Yami?…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

he screamed and rushed on Yami, throwing him to the ground, holding his wrists

"Yugi…" he was taken aback.

"Come together! Did you realize what you were about to do!?"

Then Yami took Yugi's hand, that was now holding the lever, and brought it to his heart again.

"Kill me!" he told him.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"I want to die and I want you to kill me! Stab my heart and punish me for my sins!"

Yugi looked down to his brother (who was still lieing on his back and Yugi was sitting on him) with tears in his violet eyes

"I can't do such thing!" he whispered, "I just can't!"

Yami started getting up but he kept holding Yugi's hand with the lever over his heart. He looked at him with such an intense and serious look that Yugi felt his blood freeze.

"Do it!" he said again.

The teen's little body started to tremble again from sobs and tears were running down freely.

"Please Yami…I beg of you…Don't force me do such thing!" and left the lever into Yami's hand. Yami held it in his fist and looked at it. He clenched it into his trembling fist and then threw it away angrily. Holding his head with both hands he sat down.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered kneeling next to him.

"Yugi…forgive me!" he heard him whispering

"…How could I think that you…"

"Yami mo matter what's happening, we will face it together" he said and tried to fondle Yami's hair but Yami hit his hand lightly.

Yugi looked at him questionably. Yami raised his head and looked at him sincerely.

"Yugi stay away from me. I'm dangerous!"

"No. You're wrong!"

"Yugi enough with those lies! I'm nothing more than a blood-thirsty beast that lost forever its humanity!"

"But what are you talking about! You are human! You're my brother!"

The entire roof echoed by Yami's dry and sharp laughter.

"Yugi look at me! Everything on me allures you! If you are near me you want to find me again!"

He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah! As if you can ran away from me!" and ran to prove him.

Before Yugi anticipated blinking his eyes Yami had reached the other side of the roof. With the same speed he returned

"…As if you can resist me!"

He punched the brick wall. That part turned into dust.

"…As if you can do anything to stop me!" he jumped so high that Yugi almost lost him and then landed behind Yugi. On his feet like he had just jumped from a single step.

"…or hide from me"

He looked at Yugi.

"My hunger…my instincts take over me whenever I smell blood and I don't care for anything!"

Yugi was looking completely speechless.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yami please stop this!"

"Open your eyes, Yugi! Even you didn't escape from this unharmed!" he shouted and rushed on Yugi throwing him to the ground.

Before Yugi managed even to breathe Yami took his plaster off and faced the two red marks on Yugi's neck. He drew a deep breath and said in a low voice,

"What I did to you was unforgivable, Yugi! The sound of me drinking your blood…I still can't forgive myself for doing you something so terrible! And the worst is that I enjoyed every drop! I have never tasted a blood so sweet…so delicious as yours!"

He ran two fingers over the marks on Yugi's neck.

"With every sip I said that I wanted more! I wouldn't stop till I had drunk every drop of it! Maybe next time I won't manage to resist and kill you Yugi! I wouldn't bear that! When I drank your blood I feared that I wouldn't stop!"

Yugi smiled.

"You stopped, though, and that's what it matters!"

He took advantage of Yami's perplexity and pushed him off him softly to stand back on his feet. He softly placed a hand on Yami's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I'm sorry for not trusting you but that moment I got panicked! But now I know that you won't harm me. Now I'm ready and if to escape from this you have to drink every single drop from my blood…do it! I'll be waiting for you. And you might hate me Yami but…" he took a breath

"…I won't let you quit yourself!" he yelled.

He looked up at Yami waiting his reaction. Suddenly, Yami's strong arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

"Yugi…" he whispered in a shaking voice " Thank you!"

Yugi hugged him back.

"Everything is gonna be alright, you'll see" he said to him.

Then he felt a drop on his cheek and it wasn't the rain. While drops kept falling he understood.

"Yami…is crying?…" he thought while he was hearing the stewed sobs coming from Yami's throat.

"Yugi…" he was saying between his sobbing

Yugi hugged him tighter.

"Don't cry Yami…" he whispered softly.

They remained there embraced tightly with the autumn wind blowing them without paying attention to what was happening around them. Not even the rain that started slowly to drop all around…

* * *

**Here is the next Chappie! Yugi finally found Yami**  
**But Yami is being tortured by his guilt!**  
**What's going to happen?**

THEMES  
Yugi's searching-Yami's sadness and memories _(Vampire Knight Ost Zero Kiryu's Theme)_  
Almost suiside-Yugi's comfort _(Vampire Knight Ost Yuuki's Recollection)_ (it starts by the moment Yami clenches his teeth. Till 0:55 almost suiside and the rest is since Yugi sais "Im sorry" till the end)

**Please...Please write your comments for the fic and ost!**  
**Enjoy!**


	11. Night 11

Yugi and Yami reached the game shop after a while, shocking wet by the heavy rain that was raining cats and dogs. Yami had wrapped his arms protectively around his little brother so he would get as less wet as possible while on the way he informed Yugi about his meeting with Tea.

"Grandpa must be sleeping now." Yugi said when he saw how late it was.

"We must be quiet in order not to wake him up"

"I have a better idea for not to wake him up."

Yami said and picked Yugi up in his lap, leapt gently and landed airily on the window of Yugi's room. He opened the window and got in. Then put Yugi down.

"Ah! If I knew it was that easy I wouldn't sleep at nights!"

Yami chuckled with Yugi's comment.

"If I where you I would take those wet clothes off, Yugi. You'll catch a cold"

"Oh, right!" and started taking off and throwing on the floor his shocking wet clothes.

When Yugi started putting his pajamas on, Yami felt, all of the sudden, his stomach nauseating again. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yami you okay?"

"I'm fine…excuse me for a little…"

He ran to the bathroom and threw up the blood mixture he had drunk some minutes ago. When he returned to their bedroom Yugi was waiting with a concerned look on his face.

"Yami are you alright?"

"I felt a little sick for a moment. Now I'm fine though"

He felt a gap in his stomach and drew out of his pocket the small bottle but it was empty. He realized he didn't have another choice. He climbed on the window and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going again?"

He turned his head and looked at Yugi.

"I'll come back Yugi I just… think that I should go to find something to eat too"

Yugi's face unwittingly did a scared twitch.

"But Yami…"

"Yugi it's better not leave it because then who knows what will happen if I let a lot of time pass. At least now we will have less victims."

He looked outside, where was raining cats and dogs and then Yugi again.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep my instincts under control…I'll come back"

And with this he leapt out and got lost into the torrential rain. Yugi felt a pinching in his heart because he knew what would follow but on the other hand Yami was right. If he left his hunger to increase dangerously, he would react ten times more violently than when he was almost gorged.

* * *

Perched onto one of the road lights, Yami was scanning the place with his eyes. The rain was steeping him but he didn't care.

"I can't believe that I'm technically hunting humans! It's disgusting!" he whispered to himself.

"Alright. No matter what try to hold yourself! You won't…"

A young man passed by that place running. Yami licked his lips.

"Here's a good meal!" he thought and rushed towards him.

* * *

"Yugi! Breakfast is ready!" Solomon yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Yugi and Yami went down to the kitchen where the table was set.

"Good morning gramps!" Yugi said

"Good morning" Yami said as well

"Oh, Yami! You've returned?"

"Yes. Yesterday evening we came back together" Yugi said

"Ah, good. Is your friend better?"

"Excuse me?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi rushed to answer.

"Yes. He had just broken a leg and now he is better. Now we were talking about it upstairs. Right, Yami?" he asked pinching Yami lightly with his elbow.

"Y…yeah! Of course!" Yami also said even he didn't have the slightest idea what they were talking about.

"Ah, very good! Now sit. Yami I made your favorite: Quaker." And left a bowl in front of Yami. One for Yugi, and finally one for himself.

Yami looked at his plate a bit strangely. The truth was that he hadn't eaten a bite since the day he became a vampire. He was only drinking blood and he found it rather strange having regular food before him. Even though the other two seemed to enjoy it, in Yami's eyes now seemed completely tasteless and dull and he was surprised with himself for eating this thing in the past. He took his spoon and started playing without appetite with his food by filling and emptying his spoon or stirring his Quaker while Solomon switched the TV on to listen to some news (that unfortunately for a certain person weren't good.)

_'Two new victims of the "beast" that is desolating Domino were found this morning. The medical examiner says that they were probably murdered between twelve to three o clock at midnight while again the two marks were found on the victims' necks'_

Yami lowered his eyes not daring to face Yugi.

_'Nevertheless new clues came to the surface to doubt the fact that the killer is an animal. One more dead body that it is said being murdered about forty-eight hours ago. It is about a young girl that was found dead on her bed inside her apartment where she lived alone. Her body was completely naked and drained from blood with the well-known marks on her neck. The mystery of the case is that the medical examiner that checked the corpse found trails of seed inside the woman's body after a sexual intercourse that the victim participated in a little before it's murder. However the housekeeper that saw her getting in ensured us that when she got into her apartment, on the second floor, she wasn't accompanied by any male and she was in general one quiet and shy personality. Finally what's the identity of the "beast" that's terrifying the city…?'_

A loud smack was heard when Yami left his spoon fall onto bowl's brim. One drip of sweat ran down his face. He got up from his chair.

"I need to go!" he said and turned to go up to the room.

"But you haven't eaten your breakfast!" grandpa said because he saw that his plate was untouched.

"I… I'm not hungry…Sorry…" and he left.

Yugi had a bad feeling about that. He also got up from the table.

"I'm going to see what happened to him." He said leaving his spoon into his empty bowl.

He headed upstairs but instead of going straight to his room he stopped at the hallway, took his sack and drew out the book. He then opened it to that page of that chapter he hadn't dared to read. With shaking hands he turned the page over and read.

'Vampires' bloodthirsty instincts are just the beginning for the ghastliness a vampire can proceed to. They are lecherous, debouched creatures with intense sexual temper and desire. A vampire has a great weakness on virginity and innocence on which they unbend all the carnal want of their violent temper. They usually locate the virgin and then bed her/him making her/him a kind of temporary bed-mate since the following day, after they have taken their virginity, they usually…'

Yugi gulped.

"…kill them…" he red aloud in a stewed voice.

He understood that Yami was behind the murder and the rape of that woman, who was obviously a virgin to who Yami couldn't resist. He reached their room and opened the door slowly. He found Yami sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands

"Yami…?" Yugi whispered and sat next to him

"Yami I…"

He wanted to help him but words of comfort weren't coming to his mouth. What had happened was obvious and he couldn't excuse it. Even he was feeling disgusted deep inside. Not having anything to say he hugged his brother. Yami raised his head and looked at him.

"Yugi…" he whispered, "after all I've done you are still hugging me?"

"Always. I promised you that I would be by your side and I will."

Yami looked down at his empty hands.

"I'm a murderer Yugi…and something more but you keep caring about me. Why?"

"You're my brother" was Yugi's only respond.

A minute silence followed between the two brothers. Then Yugi spoke.

"That girl you met the other day, Anzu, is still out there right?"

Yami shrugged.

"I guess…she must be somewhere around"

"You think she can help you? She's a vampire more time than you are. Maybe…she knows how to stop what is inside you"

"Hmmm…" Yami seemed thoughtful.

"She said that it is natural I can't resist to my instincts…I guess you're right Yugi! I'll go and find her!" and he stood up determinedly.

"Do you know where she is?" Yugi asked happily as he stood up as well.

"No"

"But then how will you find her?"

Yami looked down into Yugi's eyes and smirked.

"In the end am I a vampire or not?"

* * *

**After so much time next chappie is ready!**  
**The truth about Yami's sexual instincts is reveiled!**  
**Now Yami will try to find answers about his nature as a vampire...What is he going to find out?**  
**AN: I don't own Quaker**

THEMES

Yami's guilt _(Shakugan no Shana Ost La pensee ce qui est faible)_ (after Yugi opens the door and sees Yami on the bed)

**Enjoy!**


	12. Night 12

For one more time night fell over Domino city. Just one lonely figure was sitting on the roof of a skyscraper in the city center…

Yami in deep though was staring at some clouds on the sky while a light breeze was shuffling his spiky hair, leaning his back against a block of flats' antenna. He was recalling what had happened a couple of minutes ago.

_Flashback:_

_He opened the window and prepared to leave when Yugi walked in the room wearing his pajamas._

_"Leaving now?"_

_"Yes. I'm going to find her. Probably she's hunting at the moment"_

_"But you have to sleep a little too. All the times you came here you haven't slept"_

_"I haven't slept since the day I became a vampire"_

_Yugi's jaw dropped to the floor._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"But…you're a vampire almost a week! And you haven't slept…not even a minute?!"_

_"Not at all"_

_"You are not exhausted yet?!"_

_"I'm not even tired at the moment"_

_Yugi couldn't believe in his ears. Then he remembered what had happened during breakfast and added,_

_"Let me guess, you haven't even eaten anything since then"_

_"Not a bite"_

_"Yami! That's not natural!"_

_Yami turned and looked at his brother like he was a fool._

_"Yugi, at the moment I jump from building to building, I posses great power, my senses are increased. I can feel your blood running, I have long fangs and red eyes. I get mad when I smell blood and I can smell it from kilometers away and…oh, omission, I bite humans and drink their blood. No, I don't think that the word 'natural' describes me most!"_

_Yugi lowered his gaze. He had to admit that that was a far too stupid remark! Yami smiled slightly._

_"There are many questions" he said, "I'll try to answer them all"_

_He climbed to the window._

_"Be careful, okay?" Yugi said_

_"I will be"_

_End of flashback:_

"Ah, Yugi!" he monologized "If only you could understand!"

And he leaped away…

After a little he arrived to that allay where he had seen Tea for the first time.

"It was here!" he thought.

His eye caught some dirt on the ground that had a red shade. He took some with his finger and lifted it to his nose.

"Blood…" he whispered.

Vaguely the image of the vampire dripping a drop before him came to his mind. For a second he felt his need for blood. He immediately shook his head. A bit further he found some more blood. He sniffed that dirt as well.

"This is mine…" he murmured as he remembered the vampires shredding his body.

He stood up and started sniffing the air. Her smell faintly reached his nose. His mind flooded with images of her while she was fighting. One drop had run on her cheek.

"Sweat…" he said

He kept smelling that particular part till he was sure

"Anzu…" and he gave a strong leap in the air while following her smell.

* * *

Tea was standing on a building's roof and was enjoying the night breeze when someone landed behind her. She smiled.

"I told you that we would meet again" she said without turning around to look cause she knew who it was.

"How did you manage to find me?"

"I could never forget your smell. I just followed it and I found you"

"Impressive…for a Newly Born one…"

Yami took a step closer to her.

"We need to talk"

"Of course. I'll be glad to help you"

"That's why I'm here. I need your help"

"Of course you do" she smiled

"My situation is really ironic. I am a vampire and I don't know almost anything about them!"

"Hm…"

"I have no idea what's happening to me. I don't eat, I don't sleep and the only thing I think is…blood"

Tea turned around and looked at him.

"What would you like to know?"

A smile formed on Yami's lips

"Everything!"

* * *

"Very well then!" Tea said and clasped her hands together

"Lets start from the beginning: Myth and reality, two things we shouldn't mix up. For example vampires can live in the daylight. We don't sparkle and we don't catch fire by the sunlight. Although some vampires are used to the darkness and maybe the strong sunlight influence their eyes for a little but they get over it almost immediately. Secondly yes, we do have a soul and no, it's not coursed. All these stories that want us tools of darkness, that we have given our soul to the Devil to gain immortality, that we can't see ourselves in the mirror are all nonsense. You sure have noticed that you have a reflection."

"Indeed"

"Good. Moreover some people claim that we have hollow fangs! Oh, please! Then they would break immediately when we bite a slightly thicker neck! They are more solid than granite!" she stated and ticked one of her fangs with her nail.

Yami unwillingly smirked. He had to admit that she was cute.

"However" she continued, "vampires are immortal and therefore ageless. To be accurate we remain the same age we had when we firstly turned into vampires"

"Oh, great…you mean that I will stay for all eternity between seventeen and eighteen years old?"

Tea leaned forward and sniffed him.

"Eighteen" she said, "Definitely eighteen"

"How did you realize that?"

Tea smiled and pointed to her nose

"Ah, great" he said with a slight sarcasm, "at least something is sure about me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Better leave it!"

"How much do you make me?"

Yami raised a brow.

"You're kidding me!"

"No. Try to guess"

Yami sighed and leaned forward as well, smelling her. Her smell seemed so sweet to him! In the back of his mind his instinct worked again and gave him the answer.

"Seventeen…" he said

"Hmm"

"To be accurate seventeen and a half"

Tea crossed her hands on her chest

"Ah, very well! I'm speechless!"

"Did I guess right?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled to him as well and her cheeks took one slight, rosy shade. She had to admit that he was handsome when he was smiling. Then she remembered what she was saying and continued.

"So vampires can't die by natural occasions. You can kill them though"

"How?"

"Why you ask?"

"I just need to know"

"Well the most traditional way is to stab their heart, cut their head and then burn them. All the others that you might have heard about crosses, holly water, prays and garlic are also lies. It's just really annoying sprinkling you while saying 'to away and beyond' and stuff. As for garlic, just vampires have very sensitive smell and we try to avoid whatever has strong smell –especially when that stinks, anyway- even though there are not few the vampires that not only eat it, but they also love it."

Yami took advantage of the silence that followed to focus on her knife. She noticed that.

"What?"

"Your knife…It was enough to kill those vampires without all these stages… 'A weapon of the Hunters'… What did he mean?"

Tea drew out her knife and left moonlight run over its blade.

"Vampire Hunters…" she whispered

"There are Vampire Hunters out there?!" Yami exclaimed

"Yes there are. My uncle was a Hunter"

"Your uncle?"

"Yes. He gave me the knife as a gift to protect me"

She laughed faintly while saying,

"He totally freaked out when he found out that I was a vampire."

She bluntly got serious.

"And he abandoned us. I've never seen him again till the day he died"

Yami looked at her speechless while she was putting the knife back in its sheath. He swallowed hard and asked,

"How did he…die?"

"A vampire…killed him…a Fallen one."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. He had left me alone through all those years, so I left him alone too. His death meant nothing to me."

"You seem pretty calm with matters of life and death"

"I should be. I'm a vampire. With those two meanings I live"

"Because we are murderers…"

"You're wrong! That's life. Sun grows the plants, the vegetarian animals eat them, the carnivores eat the vegetarian, humans eat the carnivores and vampires drink humans' blood. You see? We are part of alimentary chain. Neither Vampire Hunters are murderers. They just believe that they are releasing the world by a threat and maybe they're right. They have created powerful weapons especially for vampires. They don't need to follow all the steps. A fatal strike by a Hunters' weapon and the vampire is dead. In Fallen ones' case death is relieving. All of us are links of the Chain of Life"

"Links…" Yami repeated.

Tea nodded.

"You are not a killer Yami and the fact that you are only feeding off with blood and you don't sleep is because you're still a Newly Born one. Soon you will be able and to eat and to sleep if you want to"

A bitter smile appeared on Yami's face

"I didn't know that vampires could sleep"

"We don't need to but we can and not necessarily into coffins. We sleep wherever we feel comfortable. Just some patience is needed. You just have to learn…"

"To learn?!" Yami busted out "What's the point if till then so many innocent lives will get lost!"

"Yami I completely understand but…"

"No, you can't understand! My brother's life is hanging by a single fiber every day!"

"I understand because I had a brother too!"

Yami's explosion was cut at once. Tea's eyes started to water.

"Yes Yami. I had also a little brother. He was everything to me!"

Yami gulped again.

"What…what happened to him?"

"He died"

And then remembered to add,

"Salmonella"

She sniffed her nose and wiped her forming tears.

"Just before he died he asked me to drink his blood. I still remember his last words. 'Drink my blood so one part of me will be always with you'"

"And what did you do?"

"I drank"

She let out a deep sigh and continued.

"While I was drinking I heard his voice in my head 'I love you' and then he died. He was only ten years old"

"Anzu I…" but Tea didn't let him continue.

"I sensed his feelings while drinking his blood, which is another vampires' power among the others."

Yami was for one more time out of words. That exactly had happened to him and he didn't know what it was. Tea smiled bitterly.

"It's really torturing feeling your victims' feelings! It took me years to get used to it!"

She drew a deep breath and then changed all of the sudden. Now the tone of her voice was completely natural.

"Vampires possess lots of powers. Great speed, power, strength, sharpen senses. Although all this diverse from vampire to vampire. For example there are vampires that are faster or more powerful than others. Vampires are so unique among each other as humans."

"Can we fly too?" Yami asked glad she had chosen to change subject.

"Even though we usually simply jump to long distances, we can. It just requires lots of energy and experience."

"I see."

"Moreover we have the ability to turn our victims into vampires"

Yami's eyes widened as he remembered Yugi.

"Don't worry. This happens only in our own will"

Yami sighed in relief.

"Some vampires allocate very special powers. We call them Rare ones."

Yami gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"For example someone might can read the others' thoughts or lift things with just one thought. Every single of this powers is unique."

"Something like super powers you mean?"

"We prefer to call them Abilities"

"I guess that since you told me that Ancient ones are extremely rare, then it would be even more rare to allocate and…Abilities"

"Indeed. So rare and legendary that we haven't seen it yet"

They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"What about you?" she then asked him

"I don't know where my family is"

Tea looked at him strangely.

"I'm adopted. Yugi's not my real brother but I feel him like a real brother."

"I see…Then your real family…?"

"I don't know. I don't remember them"

"I got it. You were too young when you lost them"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have memories of my past, Anzu. I just remember that I woke up in a forest…people were leaning above my head and they were talking to me. They were calling me to come to. But when they asked me who I was or where I came from I couldn't answer them. They told me that I was almost naked and the only cloth I was wearing was so old that was ready to turn into dust. They threw a cloth on me and leaded me to the Asylum. On the way I got into a car. It was the first time I had ever seen something like that. I didn't want to get in. The others pushed me in by force believing that it was natural for me to get in there. All those things scared me and at the same time alluring me"

"What kind of things?"

"All this technology…"

"Wait a minute! You didn't know what technology was?"

Yugi shook his head.

"I had never seen them before."

He ignored Tea's questionable expression and went on.

"When they took me to the Asylum they put me in a big room with others the same age with me. There I got locked into my silence. And then I met Yugi. I had never seen someone so look alike to me! He seemed like my true brother. So pure…so sweet…Then that vampire came and ruined my life"

"Yes. I know. The First Night. Your hunger is huge. I had to kill one girl to satisfy it"

"One girl?! Not even when I drank the blood of two people I wasn't gorged like…"

"Like you weren't fed for years you mean?!"

"Exactly!"

Tea remained silent.

"I don't understand" Yami said "You are a vampire too. You haunt as well. Why never was heard anything?"

"I usually drink the blood from animals. Some other times I drink the blood of humans that deserve to die."

"Which means…"

"When you learn to control better yourself you get something like sixth sense. You bite humans that are desperate and wish to die or criminals who don't deserve to live. Some other times I drink the blood of other vampires"

When he saw Yami's face she explained.

"Sometimes is better like this. Vampires can't die from blood loss so quite often we find the satisfaction by drinking each other's blood. If you want you can come too."

"Where?"

"To our brotherhood"

"No, thank you!"

"Fine but remember that our door will always remain open to you. Here." And she handed him a piece of paper with the address.

"Here you will find us"

Yami realized that he had nothing to lose and took the paper. They stood there for a little while gazing at the city. Then Tea put her hand in her pocket and drew out another little bottle. Yami looked at it.

"I thought you would find me so I brought you some more."

Yami held the bottle into his palm.

"Are you sure is suitable for all vampires?"

"Of course. It's a drink that is drunk by all vampires, especially Newly Born ones. Why you ask?"

"No reason." He said hanging it on his belt.

Then he turned to live.

"Take care of your brother Yami. He needs you." Tea said.

"I will." said Yami without turning to face her.

"Thank you for your advice and generally…for everything" he whispered

He leaped away and gone…

* * *

**Yami and Tea unlocked some things about themselves.**  
**Yeah Tea had a little brother in this fic and her uncle was a Vampire Hunter!**

**For those who don't know Salmonella is a disease that you usually get influenced by when you eat dairy products not properly pasteurized and since Tea lived 300 years before it was a rather common thing (there were no dairy products' factories as you know) I think that symptoms are very hight feaver and stuff...but I'm not sure**

**Yami learned some things about vampires...**  
**What's next?**  
**And who's the other vampire?**  
**Wait n' see!**

**Please write your far too precious comments!**  
**Enjoy!**


	13. Night 13

Next morning Yugi woke up and saw Yami sitting by the window.

"Yami…?"

"Oh, Yugi! You're awake! Good morning"

"Good morning. How did it go?"

"Fine"

"Good"

He got out of his bed and put his clothes on.

"I'm going down for breakfast. I'll tell grandpa that you're tired, not to wait for you"

Yami nodded and Yugi left the room. He came back after a while to take his school-sack.

"Yami, I'm leaving. See you later"

Yami nodded again. He stayed by the window and saw Yugi leaving for school. He then opened the window and climbed on the roof. Sun hit him directly into his sensitive eyes. He covered them with his hands. Tea was right. He had indeed got used to the darkness and now sun's strong light was blinding him. He slowly started opening his eyes. In the beginning the only thing he could see was a complete whiteness. Soon as his eyes started getting used to the light he started to distinguish some shapes, that in the beginning seemed like shadows and later like blur images. He blinked a couple of times till his eyesight got completely cleared. He drew a long breath by his nose and sucked all smells of the morning that had so much missed. However he had an unpleasant feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around harshly lots of times but he didn't see a thing.

"My imagination" he thought shrugging his shoulders.

He decided to continue his walk. He didn't even notice the two crimson red eyes that were glowing in the shadows behind him…

* * *

At school Joey and Tristan were asking about Yami all the time but Yugi, just to give them hell, he wasn't telling them. In the end, at noon after school he told them

"Guys I found him!"

The other two couldn't contain their excitement and started to celebrate. While Yugi was trying to calm them down, a familiar figure got out of the bushes. The other two stopped immediately and froze in their positions.

"Hi, guys" he said in his baritone voice.

"Yami? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked terrified because he was seeing that the sun was bright and hot that day.

"I came to pick you up"

"But…"

"Hay Yami!" Joey yelled

"What's up pal?" Tristan also said.

Both of them approached him and started patting him on his back in a friendly way.

"It's been a long we hav'n't seen ya pal!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Joey but…you guys are not afraid of me?"

"Why bein' afraid of ya? Oh, cause you 're…Oh boy! We're with a vampire!"

"Yeah, Joey why aren't you saying that a little more loudly?" Tristan teased him.

Joey shot him a warning glare and then turned back to Yami.

"Ya mean dat you 've super powers?"

"Not exactly. I…"

"And you can see in the darkness?" Tristan interrupted

"Yes but…"

"And ya can transform inta a bat 'r haze?" Joey cut him again

"What?! No! No but…"

"And how you…"

The by turns questions continued.

"Guys that's enough! You got him dizzy!" Yugi stopped them

"It's fine Yugi. And to make matters clear: Yes I do have some new powers as a vampire and yes one of them is excellent sight in the darkness. No, I can't transform. The only think I have to do is to follow their smell. Yes, I do have such a good smell. Yes Joey I slept with that woman some days ago but that's not something I'm proud of. No, I don't have wings. Yes, I drink the blood from humans. I bite by instinct in their neck because there, there are lots of blood-vessels that are source of blood to me and yes I do have fangs" Yami said answering retroactively to all of their questions.

"Ya do 've fangs?! Awesome!" Joey squealed.

"Where are they?" Tristan asked.

"I hide them really well. I take them out when I want to feed" Yami answered pointing to his mouth.

"Show dem t' us!" Joey said

"Yeah show them to us!" Tristan also said.

Yami sighed and let his fangs lengthen showing them to his friends.

"Cool!" Joey said.

He approached his friend and with his finger he touched one of Yami's fangs examining it from every side. Yami smiled with his reaction and said,

"If I were you I would take my hand from there!"

Joey immediately drew his hand back. The other two tried to hold their laughter and Yami pulled his fangs back in again.

"Sorry pal. I didn't want ta bother ya!"

"You didn't bother me, it's just…it would be better if I wasn't too close to human flesh. I might be tempted!"

Joey's face took a funny expression. Yugi and Tristan couldn't help but burst into laughing.

"What?…What?…" Joey was saying.

Yami looked at them smiling.

"I really missed those guys!" he thought "They are so funny…so carefree and spontaneous…"

He looked at them again

"…and so tasty…" this thought crept into his mind without noticing.

He turned his head elsewhere disgusted with himself. How could he think something like that? However now he was seeing them together…He could still feel Joey's smell in his mouth, not to mention Yugi. The memory of his sweet blood was making him want to bite him again.

"Snap out of it!" he mentally told to himself.

"Let's go to eat something!" Tristan suggested

"Now ya spoke my language!" Joey said

"Yes, good idea" said Yugi too "What do you think Yami?"

"What? Oh, yes. Good idea."

And to everyone's surprise not only he came with them, not only he didn't stay in the shadows but he was walking in the sun like nothing was going on. While they were walking, the other three had their gaze on him all the time till Yami couldn't take it any more.

"What?" he asked a bit irritated

"You're walkin' in da sun…" began Joey

"…with no problem!" Tristan finished his sentence.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sunlight doesn't affect me! Shall we go now?"

"Y…yeah! Of course!" they both said in union and kept going.

Yami though was still feeling Yugi's gaze focused on him.

"Now what?" he asked him

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure you don't sparkle or catch fire or something like that with the sunlight"

Yami frowned and crossed his hands on his chest.

"You where again reading books about vampires, weren't you?"

"They just caught my eye, okay?" Yugi defended.

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair with his hand.

"Don't worry Yugi. Be sure that I neither catch fire nor sparkle. I'm fine"

"Hay! Are ya two comin'?" Joey yelled waving them a hand.

"Let's go!" said Yugi and ran towards his friends.

When he passed by Yami, Yami unwittingly focused on his neck while his sweet smell maid his instincts go crazy again.

"Hay, Yami!" Yugi called him from a little further.

"Eh? Yeah, yeah!" he said absently and followed them.

* * *

At the fast-food restaurant of the neighborhood Tristan and Joey were guzzling their hamburgers and French fries while Yugi was munching his own burger and whatever he could from the French fries. Yami was sitting cross-legged with his hands crossed on his chest watching them.

"Are ya sure ya don' want some?" Joey asked with full mouth.

Yami negated his head.

"Yami doesn't eat, guys. He only drinks…hmm…blood"

"Congratulations, Yug! Now you cut our appetite…No offence Yami!" Joey said.

"Yes. As if we had hope something like this to happen!"

"Shut up Tristan!"

Yugi extended his hand to take one French fry and Yami caught his smell again. His heart pounded rapidly and his stomach started to growl.

"This can't be! Not now no!" he mentally yelled.

"Yami? Ya alright pal?" Joey asked him.

"Fine…forgive me for a little…"

He got up and headed to the bathroom leaving behind him two puzzled friends and one worried brother.

* * *

He threw a lot water on his face but with no actual result. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Alright, Yami, calm down…" he monologized.

His stomach growled again and his throat started to burn for one more time. He desperately searched his pockets to find the little bottle with the blood that Tea had given him but he realized that by absent-mindedness he had forgotten it at home. His throat burned again. He rubbed his neck with his hand.

"No…not this time…I mustn't…bite anyone…I must…"

His fangs started to lengthen. He clenched his hand around his neck and his nails sank into his flesh. He moaned in pain. However this seemed to work. The pain was distracting his mind. He took a deep breath and pulled his fangs back in. He got out of the bathroom and went to the others.

"Yami are you feeling alright?"

"Just fine, Tristan"

Then Yugi anticipated seeing the last sign of a scratch on Yami's neck before it disappeared too.

"Better be goin'" Joey suggested

"I agree" said Yami and put his hands on the table to get up.

Yugi saw that the nails of his right hand were dirty and he knew very well with what.

"Blood in his nails, one scratch on his neck…Yami…hurt himself! Why?"

He didn't have the guts to ask. Not yet…

* * *

**Well here it is!**  
**Yami at last found his friends again**  
**However...his hunger started tormenting him again!**  
**What is he going to do?**  
**And who's that vampire that is following him?**  
**Very soon you will see!**

**THEME**  
A usual day**. **_(Shakugan no Shana Ost Debut d'un jour)_

**I hope you like it so far...**  
**Enjoy!**


	14. Night 14

It was night. Yugi raised his head from his notebooks and looked at Yami that was sitting by the window. He was breathing heavily and sweat was running like a river. His head being supported by his hand and his gaze, blank, was focused outside.

"Yami…"

"Yugi! Yami! Dinner is ready!" Solomon's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Yugi. Go. I'll catch up with you"

At the moment Yugi did a half-turn Yami caught his smell and felt his hunger tormenting him again. He ran, took the bottle with the blood and drank the half of it so his stomach seemed to calm down a bit. He was without food for two days and it wasn't enough but at least helped him.

"I'll keep this for later"

He went down where Solomon had set the table. He sat down and stared with no appetite at the hot soup in front of him.

"Good appetite" Solomon said and everyone started to eat.

Well, everyone except Yami who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Is there something the matter my boy?"

"What?"

"You haven't touched your food"

"I'm not hungry. Don't get it wrong grandpa"

"But you haven't eaten anything during those days"

"Don't worry about me grandpa, it's just…"

He stopped in the mid-sentence because for one more time he was feeling like throwing up. His stomach was doing spasms. Determined he tried to swallow it again but with no result. He covered his mouth with his palm and ran upstairs.

"Yami!"

"Probably he isn't feeling well. I'm going to check what happened" and followed his brother.

Meanwhile Yami got into their bedroom. Bathroom seemed too far. Desperately he was seeking for the bottle, hoping that the blood would help him. He found it. He unplugged it and emptied its content into his throat but this just made his nauseating even worse. As if his stomach was seeking for exit distorted again…

Yugi reached the hallway. Then he heard stewed chocking sounds coming from his bedroom. He opened the door found Yami fallen on his knees, supporting himself with one hand, holding his stomach with the other and vomiting the blood he had drunk on the floor.

"Yami!" he screamed.

He ran and kneeled next to him. Fortunately Yami stopped throwing up.

"Yami what…"

But then he looked at the blood on the carpet and the broken little bottle.

"The blood…the mixture…you can't drink it?"

"I tried, Yugi…I tried so many times but I can't!" he was panting while he desperately grasped Yugi's shoulders, breathing heavily.

As if the whole nature was against him, a slight breeze blew towards him bringing Yugi's smell to his nose. His eyes glowed red and his hands clenched while he was holding Yugi's shoulders.

"Yami what are you…"

"Hungry…" Yami growled "…I'm hungry, Yugi…I need your blood…I need…blood…"

"Yami please…"

Yami leaned forward and prepared to bit him again while Yugi's heart was fluttering like ready to jump out of his chest. Yami opened his mouth and his fangs appeared. And when his fangs were a millimeter away from Yugi's neck, something drew his attention and stood up immediately.

"A vampire is here!" he murmured and before Yugi could stutter a single word he had already leaped out of the window.

Yugi was left alone in the room and his little heart was still fluttering like an imprisoned sparrow.

"Yami…was about to…" he couldn't even finish his thought.

He turned his attention to the blood on the floor.

"Yami can't drink the mixture but…if his body keeps rejecting the blood then…that means that he can satisfy his hunger with nothing but human blood! What am I going to do now? How am I going to help him?"

He was about to lose hope when he remembered the words Yami had spilled himself:

"I have never tasted a blood so sweet…so delicious as yours!"

"That's it!" he thought.

Right then Yami got in the room again.

"Unfortunately I lost him" he said, "He managed to get away from me"

"It doesn't matter" Yugi said while closing the room's door.

"Now let's continue from where we stopped"

"What?" Yami exclaimed but before anticipate saying anything Yugi pushed him against the wall.

"Yami…drink my blood!"

"What?!"

"It's the only way to hold your hunger. Go on! Drink it!"

"No, Yugi…I…I can't…If I hurt you again, I would never forgive myself!"

"I know but you won't hurt me! I trust you!" and took off his shirt leaving his flesh bare.

"Yugi don't tempt me I will…"

He drew a deep inhalation as if he smelled a delicious treat. With Yugi's warm flesh against his own and his instinct desperately craving for blood…

He grabbed Yugi's hand harshly, bent down, liked his neck and sank his fangs into Yugi's sensitive neck for the second time. He felt his sweet blood on his tongue. He drew Yugi closer to him.

"That's right, Yami" Yugi was thinking, "this is the only way. My blood, even temporary, can help you" and continued listening Yami swallowing whole sips.

For a little Yami drew his fangs out of his neck and started licking the blood from the wound.

"That helps with the pain…" Yugi thought but then he felt it again when Yami sank his fangs again in the already open holes and continued to drink.

Yugi's sight started to blur. One wave of panic inflated inside him.

"He is draining me!" he thought and tried to keep his fear under control.

"Yami that's enough!" he said but Yami seemed he wasn't listening.

"Yami that's more than enough for me!"

He tried to escape from Yami's arms but he tightened his grip and drew him even closer to show him, he wanted more. Yugi tried to swallow his panic and sound calm.

"Yami you're killing me!…You're killing me!…Please stop!"

Only then Yami came back to his senses. He grimaced as if someone had hit him with no warning and pulled back from Yugi's neck. He liked the blood from his lips while his wide eyes were still gazing Yugi. Yugi swayed a bit trying to regain his balance.

"Oh, brother! You have to work on this!" he tried to kid "for the next time!"

"There will be no next time!"

Yugi only shook his head to lift the blurriness.

"Oww! Could you please splash some cold water on my head?"

They both chuckled but Yugi fell limp into Yami's arms.

"I'm sorry…" he smiled weakly "…I'm exhausted" and closed his eyes.

Yami lifted him in his lap and carried him to the bed. He placed him gently on it and covered him with the blanket.

"No, Yugi. I am sorry!" he whispered and then left out of the window leaving his brother to rest…

* * *

**Well...I think the chapter says it all...**  
**Yugi gave his blood to Yami...**

**The idea that Yami can't drink the blood mixture came to me when I watched Vampire Knight when Zero couldn't drink the blood tablets and Yuuki volunteared give him her blood.**

**THEME**  
Yugi offers his blood _(Vampire Knight Ost Forbidden Act)_ (By the time Yugi closes the door till Yami pulls back)

**I hope you liked it!**  
**Enjoy!**


	15. Night 15

He needed to feed. Another victim died in his hands. He put down the corpse and leaped onto one of the streetlights. Yugi came to his mind and he was afraid because he realized that it was impossible for him to resist to his blood. He sighed deeply. He was thinking of Yugi, Tea, her brother, and all those people who were in danger because of him, his friends.

His eye fell on two people. He saw them kissing on the lips. Then the man started to leave while she was going towards the opposite direction. His instinct stirred again. He could feel that although she had a boyfriend, she was a virgin and that made him wanting to taste her. Her body was better built than the previous one's and she seemed a lot more experienced in these things. She had big, round and upright breasts and body with good curves. She seemed to be around twenty-four years of age and had long, blond hair that was falling rich, up to her hips. He liked his lips with lust and desire.

"Wait a minute what am I doing?!" he thought for a second.

But as he shook his head he saw with the corner of his eye her boyfriend, who had gone, and he felt a strange jealousy taking over him. And why that guy could have her and not Yami, who could seduce her in a couple of minutes no matter how good she was? A deep growl came out of his throat. His eyes glowed red. Lecherous thoughts and lust corrupted his mind so he didn't even care to wander

"Why was he feeling that he knew this woman from somewhere?"

* * *

While she was walking she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. She chuckled.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes" she heard a baritone but unknown voice in her ear

"I forgot to taste you!"

She turned around harshly.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

"Oh, names are not important, my beauty" he was saying while moving closer.

"It's just you…me…alone"

"You're not well!" she told him and tried to leave but Yami grabbed her by her arm.

"Let go! Let me go!" she was yelling.

He pulled her against his chest, leaned down and kissed her neck, surprising her, while his hand, as if moving on its own, cupped her breast. She gasped shocked.

"How dare you!" she yelled and slapped him hardly across the face.

Yami's head snapped to one side from the force of the slap because he didn't expect it. His head snapped back to her direction with a huge grin on his lips.

"You're a real wild-cat" he growled.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"…I like that!" he whispered in her ear in a husky, seductive tone and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"You need a doctor! Let go!" she screamed pushing him, but Yami grabbed her wrists and immobilized her against the brick wall.

"I want you!" he growled and leaning down kissed her lips deeply like a thirsty man craving for water in the middle of desert.

She growled in disgust with his kiss and bit his lower lip hardly. Yami sharply pulled back. He ran his tongue over his lip and tasted his own blood. However that didn't bother him, exactly the opposite. She made one more attempt to set herself free but…

"My hands…I…I can't move them!…" she thought and she felt being corrupted by a strange admiration for him.

"He is strong…" she thought.

She couldn't hold back a sigh. Yami smirked. He liked his lip for one more time.

"Blood…" he said "You and I have something in common, then: both, our blood boils"

"I already have a boyfriend! Back off and leave me alone!"

Instead of that Yami leaned down and smelled her.

"So you are a virgin!"

"You are a nutcase! You villain! You perv…"

"Talk to me like that and you turn me on even more!" he whispered huskily and kissed her nape.

"I know what you want and, not like your boyfriend, I can give it to you! And is not necessary your boyfriend hear about this…we will just enjoy each other's company for one night. You are a free woman that can do whatever she wants and I am a man that does whatever he wants…So why can't we both take whatever we want for tonight?"

He liked her ear to earn a shiver from her. Great. She started being caught in the charming web he had skillfully woven, he thought.

"I can teach you things you have never imagined! Your boyfriend will be speechless when he sees you!…"

She moaned, for she couldn't help it any more, and pressed her lips against his passionately. She wrapped her leg around his waist so he cupped her thigh with one hand and her waist with the other as they continued to kiss. She was good. Even though she was virgin she seemed rather experienced.

"Well teacher? When does the lesson start?" she whispered breathlessly in a husky voice.

Yami smirked.

"I need a bed too, unless you don't mind right here and now!"

The blond beauty looked at him with half-lidded her violet eyes and bit his neck lightly. He liked it but he wanted more. He wanted much more.

"Then let's go to my apartment!"

And while continued kissing the woman leaded him to a block of flats, opened the door, they went up on the stairs and got in her apartment. She threw her handbag on the floor. Yami couldn't contain himself any more and rushed on her so they both fell on her coach of her living room. He on top of her.

"Don't hurry so much"

"I want it! I want it here and now!" he growled and dashed at her again while she was moaning in pleasure.

She sharply drew him closer by his shirt and she was trembling as his hot flesh was touching her own.

* * *

Outside one dark figure was watching them by the window, perched on a tree. His eyes glowed red and smiled revealing two long, sharp fangs. He knew very well that that woman would never see the sunlight again…

* * *

**Well Yami took whatever he wanted this time too...**  
**and she was rather difficult...**

**However...something isn't right about this woman...**  
**And that vampire keeps watching Yami...**

**I hoped you liked it!**  
**Enjoy!**


	16. Night 16

Yugi woke up by the first rays of the sun. He was about to put his clothes on when a rustle was heard and Yami got in through the open window.

"Yami"

"Yugi! You woke up early!"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep and…"

He stopped in the mid-sentence when he noticed Yami's dark expression. Something was wrong with him. He then saw that Yami's shirt was stretched out and was hanging loose onto him.

"Yami why your shirt is…"

"Go back to sleep, Yugi! It's too early for you!" Yami said a little bit sharply while taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

He then took a towel and headed to the bathroom.

"Yami…" Yugi murmured.

* * *

Yami turned the shower on and stood below it. As the hot water was running all over his body he sighed and close his eyes leaving the water to wash away all worries and awful memories. But unfortunately…not even that was working…

* * *

In about one or two hours the phone rang. Solomon picked it up.

"Hello? Yes? Yes, he's here"

"Yugi! One friend of yours is on the phone!"

Yugi picked the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Joey, good morning…What?…Disappeared?…What do you mean 'disappeared'?…Calm…calm down! Probably she was with Valon again. You know how much she likes that guy…Yeah… don't yell! I can't understand you!…Okay…but you couldn't be together…What?…yes, alright… if she promised, she promised…Okay I'll come…Yeah, I'll come! See you there!" and hanged the phone up.

"Who was on the phone?" Yami asked who had come down, drying his hair with a towel that was hanging around his neck.

"Joey. He said that yesterday he was waiting for Mai to go to his house to help him with something"

"Mai?"

"Yeah. You know. That blond who was dancing with Joey at Kaiba's dance the night of Halloween…"

"Y…yeah. So?"

"Joey was always in love with her but she no, so they agreed to stay just good friends. Anyway, Joey told me that Mai never went to his home and now she isn't answering on the phone either. He says, he wants to go to her apartment to check if she is alright."

Was his idea or Yami's face vaguely turned pallid and ran out of blood? Yami swallowed hard and said

"I'll come with you, Yugi. Perhaps that vampire is still out there"

* * *

Joey rang the bell of Mai's house.

"Mai! Mai, it's me Joey! Are ya in there?" he was yelling.

No answer.

"It's pointless, pal" Tristan said.

"Maybe she's not home and stuff! Let's go!" Yami said rashly

"This can't be! Mai! Mai!"

"Hay, guys, the keys are on the door." Yugi said

And indeed, the key was in the keyhole. Everybody looked at each other strangely except Yami, who gulped nervously.

"Strange. She never leaves them on the door. I'll go 'n' see!" said Joey.

He turned the key and opened the door. The apartment seemed empty.

"You see? No one here! Let's go!" Yami said again hastily.

"I say ta separate 'n' search for 'er!"

Yami felt a drop of cold sweat running on his cheek. The three friends got spread to all over the house. Yugi went inside, Tristan somewhere in the middle while Joey was searching like a maniac around that front part of the house, where the living room was.

"No one 'ere!" Joey said.

Shortly Tristan came as well.

"She's not in the bathroom either!"

"Where 'r ya, Mai?" Joey murmured.

"G…guys…I think I found her…!" Yugi's stuttering was heard from inside.

Three pairs of feet ran and got in the bedroom, where Yugi was, completely frozen in fear. They followed his gaze and saw the reason.

On the bed was lieing Mai.

She was naked with only the white sheet covering her body frivolously. Her rich, golden hair was falling like a blond waterfall all over the white pillow, which was stained with blood. She was completely pale like wax while in her violet eyes, that were widened and completely motionless, was reflected only horror and terror.

"MAI!" Joey screamed, "She needs help! We must call da ambulance!"

"It's pointless, Joey. She's already dead!" Yugi said, who had found the courage to check her pulse.

"Dead?! Dis can't be! Mai! MAI!"

And Joey, one of the toughest guys at school burst into tears…

Yugi approached him and, for the first time, hugged him.

"Who did this?" he whispered

"Hay, guys, check this out!" Tristan said moving some blond hair from Mai's neck.

There were two red marks from vampire fangs

"Bite-mark!" Joey exclaimed, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, boy!" Tristan also exclaimed

"It's that vampire…" Yugi said, "That vampire Yami saw lately must be responsible for everything!"

Joey got up. He was completely silent. He went close to Mai and closed her eyes. Then, before everyone's surprised eyes leaned down and kissed Mai on the lips for the first and the last time. He, then, took the sheet and covered her whole body with it.

"Joey I…" Yugi started but Joey cut him with a sharp wave of his hand.

"Ya don't 've ta say anything, Yugi. Mai…is still with us even we can't see 'er because she was a friend and da true friends are hard to leave but dey're impossible to forget…!"

His voice broke and again burst into sobbing on Mai's bed. Tristan took his cell phone and called for someone to take Mai's body. Then everybody lowered their heads to keep one minute of silence for their dead friend.

When it passed no one was holding back his tears. Tristan looked around for a moment and said:

"Hay, where is Yami?"

Yugi and Joey raised their heads and looked around as well.

However Yami was not there. He had disappeared…

* * *

**Next chapter ready!**

**To make matters clear I am a huge Polarshipping fan. I just thought it would be more dramatical if Joey's feelings never had the chance to return**

**Well here it is! But what happened to Yami?**

**Picture of one part of the chap can be found on my DA account with the same name**

**THEME**

Sad moment: _(Vampire Knight Ost Hidden Truth)_

**Enjoy!**


	17. Night 17

The Old Town of Domino.

One neighborhood of small and graphic old houses, that had the most three floors, but unfortunately they were badly preserved buildings. Into a demolished house Yami had got hidden. He was sitting onto an almost ruined bed with his face sank into his palms, sobbing quietly. Still in his head were echoing his friend's desperate cries and were being mixed with the moans of bliss, his and Mai's, from that night. His victims' screams and feelings, Yugi's thoughts…all these were spinning constantly in his mind in a mess.

"Shut up!" he screamed covering his ears with his hands.

All the terrible images from every event passed before his eyes like a cinematographic movie. The faces of all those people that died in his hands, Yugi, that girl, Joey crying over Mai's bed, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Yugi…

He cried.

He cried more than he remembered crying in his entire life. He cried, bitterly regretful for the monster he was turned into.

"I was expecting to find you here!" he heard a familiar voice from behind.

He didn't need to turn around since his smell alone was enough to tickle him.

"How did you manage to find me?"

"The bond we share you and I allows me to locate you"

A minute followed with neither of them saying a word.

"Why did you run away?" Yugi asked him

Yami just took a deep breath and stood up so Yugi wouldn't be able to see the fear in his eyes.

"Yugi I…"

"You were acting strangely since this morning. What's wrong?"

"Yugi I…I know who did this to Mai" he whispered

"You do?! Who?"

"Yugi…I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" he murmured in a shaking voice.

"You're sorry? Why are you sorry since…" he stopped in the mid-sense.

"Wait a minute! You didn't have anything to do with that right?"

Yami let out a shaking sigh and turned to look at him with eyes full of sadness and guilt. Yugi's eyes widened because that moment he truly realized.

"Oh, my God! It was you! You did this!"

"I didn't mean to, Yugi! It was a great mistake!"

"Sure it was! Now what are we going to do? If Joey finds out he will…"

"No! Don't tell him anything! I'm begging you!" Yami yelled dropping literally to his knees in front of Yugi.

"If he finds out…if Joey finds out he will hate me! I beg of you! I beg of you, Yugi, don't tell him a word!"

Yugi looked at him absolutely speechless. He knew how proud Yami was. If anyone offended his pride, he was defending it in any way and now he was actually fallen to his knees begging for his silence.

"What should I do? If Joey finds out, he will indeed hate him but I can't lie to them again!" he thought

Meanwhile Yami heard Yugi's heart beating rapidly and by the way he held his hand he felt his blood running so his instinct started to crave for blood once again. He stood up immediately and turned his back to Yugi sharply with one hand on his neck, where a blue vain was throbbing.

"Yami…"

"Don't come any closer, Yugi!"

Yugi started to approach him with small steps

"Yami…? Do you want my blood…?"

Yami's face grimaced and turned around to look at him.

"Here…take it…" Yugi said lowering a little the collar of his shirt.

By seeing this, a strange wrath stirred within Yami.

"I don't want your blood!" he shouted, "I don't want anyone's blood! I never wanted all this! I never asked for it and now I transformed into…into this bloodthirsty BEAST!"

he screamed and before Yugi's shocked eyes, he sank his nails into his chest and scratched it with hate. Yugi took a step back seeing Yami's blood being shed by the wounds he had made with his bare hands.

"Yami please…don't…"

Yami's wounds started to heal till there was not even a mark left. Yami looked himself with disgust.

"Look at me! I can't even hurt myself! No matter what I do I recover! This course is still upon me and it's haunting me! And now you're coming to remind me what I've turned into!"

"The only thing I am trying to do is to help you by giving you my blood to…"

"SHUT UP!"

Yami's yell was so full of rage that Yugi looked at him shocked. Yami lowered his head. His hands clenched into fists while he was trembling all over.

"You can't understand…" he whispered trough clenched teeth.

"I am not that fool! Some things I can understand them!" Yugi snapped back angrily.

"You can't understand!" Yami bellowed again "You can't understand how I feel!"

"Perhaps if you were telling me how you feel I could understand you!"

Yami's voice was cut at once. Yugi lowered his head while tears were now visible in his eyes. Even without his vision Yami could see that he was trembling.

"Maybe you're right Yami"

"Yugi…"

"No, you know what? You're right. I wanted to help you and the only thing I did was to cause trouble. I never do anything right and I keep hurting all my close ones and especially myself!"

He raised his head to look at Yami.

"And my biggest mistake was…"

His voice broke.

"…was…that I wanted an older brother!" he finally said.

Dagger if he stabbed in Yami's heart it would hurt him less than those last words he'd said. Tears flowed freely from Yugi's eyes.

"Maybe…it would be better for us all if we had never adopted you from that Asylum…you wouldn't have turned into a vampire and I…"

He gulped.

"…and I wouldn't have hurt myself!"

Yami looked at him for a couple of seconds with a shocked expression on his face. This expression though vanished and gave its place to the previous anger.

"Then go!" he yelled, "Forget me and never try to find me again!"

He felt his stomach growling for one more time. He turned his back to Yugi while he had started panting again.

"Go!" he bellowed once again.

He was afraid that he would attack Yugi by any moment.

"Leave me alone! Leave my life!"

Yugi looked at him with wide-open eyes. He never expected to hear Yami saying these words.

"Yami…"

Yami snapped to his direction. His eyes were glowing red and sparkling with rage.

"GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET LOST!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Yugi had never seen Yami so mad before. Frightened he left the room running. The only thing he left behind him was some tears that had dripped from his eyes. Once left alone, Yami growled loudly and punched the wall enraged. His hand passed through the wall opening a hole. As if that disappeared all his anger, his nerves broke and burst into a silent sobbing again. His feet could not hold him anymore and fell to his knees

"Yugi…" he whispered in tears "…I'm sorry…for everything…"

Then a strong, sharp pain in his heart made him moan. His throat was still burning and his stomach growling. He fell on the floor gasping as if he was suffocating.

"Yugi…" he thought,

"…Get away from me…run…run away from me!…Yugi…!"

* * *

**I had told you that something was off about that woman...**  
**So now it's clear...It was Mai...**

**Yami being tortured by guilt...**

**Yugi and Yami had a fight! Yami scared Yugi to death...**

**Now what's going to happen?**  
**Is this gonna be the end for the two brothers?...**

**THEME**

Sorrow Guilt Fear _(Vampire Knight Ost Solitude)_ **(Yami being alone till the end)**

**Enjoy!**


	18. Night 18

Yugi stopped running only when he had got out of the house for good and had gotten many meters away from it. Only then he stopped to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder, at the house, with sadness. The sun had started to set and the sky had got painted with the warm sages of red, orange and crimson. He felt a clench in his heart and felt guilty for saying such things to Yami. He started walking towards the ruined neighborhood with small steps.

"I shouldn't have said such things to Yami…" he was thinking, "After all it's not his fault. It's because…he is a vampire"

He hadn't got further than a meter away when a movement behind him made him freeze in his tracks.

"Yes…?" he asked scared.

No response unless it was his idea that he heard a heavy breathing that suited more to an animal rather than a human.

"Wh…who's there…?" he stuttered again.

Then, from a bush popped out a human figure that was, though, growling and snorting like a wild animal. Its clothes were old and ragged and had stains of drain blood. Its hair, long, was falling over its face. Its hands ended to long, sharp nails. The creature lifted its head and stroke Yugi with its gaze. Creature because except its body, its face had nothing human on it. Its eyes were wide as if ready to pop out of their sockets. From its half-opened mouth saliva was flowing while Yugi could see its sharp teeth and four sharp fangs, two in each jaw. Its lips were drawn back.

In a smile?

Yugi was too frightened to understand. The creature was down crawling on four while its saliva kept dripping on the ground. Yugi, maybe for the first time in his life started feeling true fear. The creature continued growling and took a threatening step closer, on four, like a beast ready to attack. Yugi giggled nervously in his panic.

"Ya…Yami…" he mumbled shaking like a leaf while his heart was pounding as ready to bust.

"Ya…Ya…Yami…"

The creature curled up ready to…dash!

"…HELP!"

Yugi screamed before he started to run as fast as he could manage with the nightmarish creature running on four after him growling.

Somewhere inside the ruined house Yami raised his head.

"Yugi!"

Yugi kept running in panic when another creature jumped in front of him cutting his way. And another one. And another. Four red-eyed monsters that were licking their lips with hunger. In absolute panic he started to run through the washings setting aside sheets, shirts and whatever appeared in his way. Then a skinny hand grabbed his ankle. Yugi lost his balance and fell down scratching his knee. He yelled in pain. However fear gave wings to his feet. He got up and continued to run crippling.

Meanwhile Yami raised his head again distracted by a familiar smell.

"Blood!" he whispered, "…Yugi's!"

Yugi was still running till he stopped in front of a wall. Dead end! He had got trapped! Trembling he saw that he was surrounded by about ten monsters that were approaching him bit by bit.

"Now…I'm in real trouble!" he thought.

* * *

Yami was running with all his speed to anticipate. He jumped over a wire fence and landed back to his feet and kept running.

Yugi took some steps back…

Yami continued running on the houses' roofs. He reached the place and saw terrified Yugi being surrounded by something that he knew very well what they were. Fallen ones! Yugi had cowered down to the corner waiting his end to come. With no second thought Yami leaped and landed between Yugi and the Fallen ones. He raised his hands and prepared himself to face them.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

The beasts seemed being confused by the sudden appearance of their alike. Yami stroke them with his gaze. The creatures growled. Yami answered to their growl showing them his teeth. Yugi was listening to the growls. They looked like lions that were fighting for the same carcass. Yami's eyes glowed red.

"Disgusting bloodthirsty beasts!" he growled, "don't dear raise a hand on him!"

A Fallen one did the first attack to Yugi but fell a couple of meters back hit by Yami's strong hand. The same happened to the second one. The Fallen ones got lined up before Yami who was standing protectively before Yugi. They licked their lips satisfied by the unexpected gift. One of them, famished, rushed on Yami and sank his fangs in his shoulder. Yami hit him, tossing him off. One second that bit his hand had the same fate. The Fallen ones lined up before him once again. Yami, determined to face the fire with fire he rushed and sank his fangs as well in a Fallen one's arm. He felt his blood in his mouth. It was bitter and had the flavor of ash. He though came opponent with three more Fallen ones that jumped on him. Into that frenzy Yami was throwing off him one, hitting the second with his nails, turning around again to hit another one and so on. More Fallen ones showed up. They were crawling on the walls like spiders. They rushed to take a "sniff" as well. Yugi cupped his mouth with his hand terrified by watching his brother fighting for him! To save his life! However Yami didn't escape from this unharmed. The Fallen ones proved being quite difficult opponents. During the fight Yami was feeling once fangs being sunk into his arms, nails shredding his body the other. He grabbed a piece of metal, probably a tube, and uprooted it from the wall. With skill that surprised even himself he started twisting it and when he saw that the Fallen ones didn't have enough he used it as a weapon braking either bones or heads. Even drowned in their own blood the Fallen ones surrounded him. Yami stabbed the lever into a Fallen one's heart so he was now weaponless among around fifteen Fallen ones that had closed completely the circle around him. Yami stood in the middle of this circle turning his eyes or head constantly around watching their movements. While he wasn't expecting it, one of them jumped on him and bit down his nape. He threw him off him. Then, even though he didn't like the idea, Yami rushed on one of them and sank his fangs into his neck this time. He anticipated drinking a couple of sips before two others attacked him. He threw them the Fallen one he was holding to lift them away. And for one more time the battle continued. Now the scene reminded you wolves that were rushing to kill a great deer. This time Fallen ones seemed more determined than ever. They were hitting him with no mercy with their nails, causing him horrible wounds. With every hit Yami was getting, Yami was moaning in pain and Yugi was letting out a cry of agony. Then one of them stroke him on the face with his nails. Yami leaned back in time. He could feel that the nail had reached his right eye-socket. If he had leaned back a second-fraction later the Fallen one would have definitely popped his eye out. He cupped his injured eye with his hand. Crazy by the smell of blood, his and his opponents', Yami's mind vaguely went blur. He grabbed a Fallen one by his neck that hardly that he almost cut it. He furiously threw him on the wall. The wall cracked at that place. At last the fallen ones started to back down till they left the spot running. Yami's wounds started to heal so he removed his hand from his eye. He focused on the Fallen ones that were running away and for a strange reason he knew what was coming next. And it wasn't good! He went to Yugi and helped him to get up.

"Let's get away from here! They we'll come back and they will be more! I can't face them all! Hurry!"

He held him by his hand and started to walk with fast yet steady steps. The sun had started to set. Yami and Yugi had got in the Old Town. Before they got out of an allay Yami checked cautiously the road for Fallen ones and then crossed quickly.

"In this town there isn't a single person that is not a Fallen one! We need to get out of here!"

"We can't just hide somewhere?"

"Impossible! They smell your blood!"

With his heart still pounding like crazy, Yugi was following his brother who seemed being focused in every single movement around them. Yami had the impression that he saw with the corner of his eyes a Fallen one crawling on a wall behind them, hidden in the shadows. They didn't have much time! They reached up a metallic scale that was on a wall.

"Start climbing, Yugi, and don't look back! Quickly!"

Yugi didn't argue with that. He started climbing with Yami following. Yami reached the top first and helped Yugi as well and kept going. The Fallen ones were coming closer. Yami could hear their heavy breathing. They had to hurry but how could he keep pulling Yugi with his knee hurt? Yami could go faster but Yugi…

"Let's go in that! Quickly! Quickly!" he said pointing at a three-floor house. They ran to it and Yugi took the knob in his hand trying to open the door but the door wasn't opening!

"It's locked!" he said with panic stirring inside him again.

"Leave it to me Yugi! Step aside!"

And with a harsh move he drew the knob, braking the lock. They got in and got before the house's stairway.

"Get upstairs quickly Yugi and don't look back! I'll catch up you!"

Yugi didn't wait being told twice and started climbing the stairs almost running. Yami closed the door, drew the latch, put the piece of wood as well to secure it and left in a hurry for upstairs. He grabbed Yugi by the hand and continued climbing. Yami could now hear the hard knocks on the door. They were already there. They pulled the door down and started following them. He made their rhythm faster till they reached the door that leaded to the roof. He opened it and for one more time he sent Yugi to run while he stayed back to secure the door. Yugi stopped when he reached the edge of the roof.

"We're trapped!" told to Yami.

They both turned around and saw the Fallen ones crawling closer and closer growling with saliva dripping from their mouths. Yami hugged Yugi protectively. He had to do something! And he had to do it quickly!

* * *

He lifted Yugi in his lap and held him tight.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Trust me Yugi! Hang on!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" was Yugi's extended yell as Yami jumped from the roof.

As Yami's feet touched the ground he leaped himself up again. When they started falling again he leaped again and so on. Jumping from house to house. Yugi's little heart has close to stop. His hands clenched while holding on Yami. Fallen ones didn't give up and running on four they were haunting them from roof to roof and from wall to wall. Yami stopped when he realized in horror that they had reached the last house that was located at the edge of a cliff.

"End of the line!" Yugi yelled

"Stay behind me Yugi!" Yami said putting him down.

For one more time he glared at the Fallen ones.

"Don't dear touch him! You monsters!" he growled and started knocking them off the roof.

More determined than ever he grabbed Yugi in his lap and started running towards the cliff! (Half kilometer below was the city of Domino)

"What are you doing?! There's no other building!"

"I know! Hang on!" Yami said narrowing his eyes in determination.

Yugi closed his eyes shut for he couldn't bear to see. Yami reached the edge, gave a strong leap and…

He flew!

He started tearing with huge speed the night sky like an arrow! Yugi screamed and clenched his grip on Yami so much that his fists got white. Yami also squeezed Yugi more on his chest. He was looking straight in front of him although at times he was looking over his shoulder at the Fallen ones. A Fallen one made one last attempt and jumped towards them but Yami twisted around himself and avoided him. He kept flying with speed. Yugi was looking around shocked and then lifted his gaze to Yami. He was looking straightforward completely focused but his face was showing pain. His teeth were clenched and blood started to drip from his nose while he was flying. They had arrived among the city's skyscrapers. There, Yami stopped in the mid-air and started to look around worriedly, still feeling the Fallen ones' gaze upon them. His vision started to blur. He blinked a couple of times to focus.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

He turned his head around harshly but a Fallen one jumped on him. He moaned in pain and dropped Yugi! Yugi let out one last, desperate cry.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled.

He hit the Fallen one off him and started flying down as fast as he could. Realizing that he wouldn't make it in time he left himself as well fall like a stone. He combined his legs together and stuck his arms at his sides like an arrow while falling with the head down. Shortly he passed Yugi and flew below him. Yugi fell with such speed in his arms that he fell with him. Yami hit his back on the ground, he got hauled a couple of feet opening a ditch on the asphalt, hit his head on a wall and passed out. Yugi that was lieing on Yami's chest opened his eyes dizzy. He looked scared around and above them but fortunately the Fallen ones were nowhere around!

At last they had been saved!

* * *

**Well here is the next chap! It TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE!**  
**Anyway Fallen ones ' attack!**  
**Fallen ones were inspired by level Es from Vampire Knight and if you want a clue...here **** . **

/_cb20110713181310/vampireknight/images/a/a5/An_example_of_an_Level_E_

**THEMES**

Yugi being hunted/Yami runs there _(Yu-Gi-Oh Ost the Impending)_ **(till Yami jumps between Yugi and the fallen ones)**

Yami's fight _(Yu-Gi-Oh Ost Fang of Critius)_ **(till he stabs the fallen one)**

Yami surrounded by Fallen ones _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Serieux)_ **(till Yami sees them running away)**

Yugi and Yami walking in the town trying to escape _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Amusement de personne idiote)_ **(by the time Yami helps Yugi to stand till were it says "And he had to do it quickly!")**

Yami makes his last attempt/Yami flyes _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Art du sabre)_ **(by the time yugi yells "Whaaaaat!" till the end/ 0:38 Yami flyes)**

**I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it!**

**Please comment my themes as well!**

**Enjoy!**


	19. Night 19

Yugi turned his head and noticed that he was lieing on unconscious Yami and remembered that they had just fallen by almost forty meters of high! He shook him by the shoulders yelling,

"Yami! Yami!"

No response. His eyes started to water.

"Yami! Wake up! Yami, please tell me that…that you didn't…" he couldn't even think about that!

Then Yami grimaced moaning in pain. He slowly started to open his eyes, dizzy.

"Oowww!…Yugi…?"

"Yami! Yami are you alright?"

"Alright…?"

He slowly lifted himself in a sitting position holding his head with one hand.

"Where are we?…Where are the Fallen ones?…What's this buzzing sound…?" he mumbled

"Just by hearing your voice I'm flying from joy!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

Yami shook his head by any chance it would stop spinning like a top. He looked around.

"Where are the Fallen ones?"

"They're gone! They lost us! You did it Yami! You did it!"

"I did it? Really?"

"Yes, you did it! You are brilliant! Awesome!" Yugi yelped hugging him.

"Yugi…" Yami said pushing him off him gently

"…more quietly please! My head is ready to explode!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!"

"It's too late! He must head back!" and he tried to stand to his feet.

He swayed a bit. Yugi had to get up to support him. He staggered a bit more till he found his balance again.

"I'm okay!" he said "I'm fine! Let's go!"

"Has the buzzing sound stopped?"

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Liar!"

Yami shook his head once again to clear it.

"Much better! Let's go!"

So they started walking.

"Yami I can't believe that you have actually fallen by forty meters and you're still…standing?!"

"I'm immortal, Yugi. You won't get rid of me that easily!"

"Wow! I can't believe it! You smashed them all! You were awesome! And you were flying! You were really flying!"

"Yes I was flying but…"

"You are the best!"

"No, Yugi!" Yami said sincerely. "I'm not better than those monsters that attacked you!"

Yugi got serious immediately.

"What…were they?"

"Final Stage. Fallen ones. Vampires corrupted by their thirst for blood"

"You're not like them!"

"How do you know?"

"You just aren't!" Yugi yelled in a voice that he wouldn't hear another word.

They kept going both silent for a little while. Then Yugi gulped and said,

"Yami…I…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I told you, I…I didn't mean them…"

"No, Yugi. You were honest with me. You were absolutely right except the part that you hurt yourself! I hurt you!"

Yugi stopped in his tracks. Yami stopped as well.

"You never hurt me! From everything I told to you…I wasn't meaning a word…and when I saw that creature…all those vampires I thought I was going to die! You saved my life! You risked your life to save mine!"

"How could I ever let anything happen to you, Yugi?"

"It's all my fault! I'm useless!"

"Yugi!"

"Yes I am! Out there you did whatever was in your power to save me and all I could do was watch!" his tears flowed.

Yami kneeled down and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"That's not true, Yugi. You gave me the will to continue. If it weren't you, when those Fallen ones found me, I wouldn't have resisted at all! You gave me a reason to continue to live, because now there's something I want to protect…You!"

Yugi raised his head and looked Yami straight to eye.

"And I didn't risk my life so much as you think. No matter what those monsters did to me they could never kill me." He drew a deep breath " and I am really sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. You were just trying to help me. Will you forgive me?"

Yugi smiled.

"Of course, if you forgive me too"

"What is to forgive you?"

"Then we are even!" and hugged him tightly.

Yami hugged him back.

"Don't worry…" Yugi whispered in his ear "…I won't tell anything to Joey…"

Yami didn't say anything… he just sighed deeply…

* * *

Back at the Game Shop the welcome was warm. Solomon embraced and kissed both of his grandsons. (Yami had to bend down since Solomon was at the same high as Yugi)

"And Yugi I'm sorry about your friend. I've just heard"

Yami's fists clenched.

"Life to us!" Yugi said.

"Come in to eat!"

"Grandpa, would you mind if I wouldn't participate? I've got a terrible headache. I'll go to lie down."

"But Yami…"

"I've eaten something out."

Yugi understood that he was referring to those vampires, so he nodded. That wasn't entirely a lie.

"Okay then. Get well Yami"

Yami went upstairs and got in the room. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to forget the last days of his life. Sighing, he fell back on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. The growl coming from his stomach alarmed him. By the time he was wondering if he had time to go out to find something to eat, he heard Yugi opening the door. He lifted himself so he was sitting on the bed again.

"Sorry for keeping you wait for so long" he said, "are you alright? I'm sorry for…"

"Yugi by stop talking about that won't change what I did!"

He stood up and started walking to forget his hunger. Subconsciously he brought his hand to his stomach to calm it. Yugi noticed that.

"Now?" he asked.

Yami nodded.

"Flying took me much energy…and I lost blood while fighting…"

"Then you know what you have to do…" Yugi said turning his back to him

"…right here!" and some hair from his nape.

"Yugi…"

"Go on! But don't be too rough with me…"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because Yami pushed him with his face against the wall and bit down his neck with hunger. He started again drinking his brother's blood with full, thirsty sips to satisfy his hunger. Yugi only took a deep breath.

"Yami needs my blood to quench his thirst" he thought "this is the only way to remain to his senses and not to get crazy by deprivation"

He tried to turn around so he could face Yami. Yami didn't move his fangs from his neck. When Yugi turned around, Yami squeezed him closer to show him that he wanted to drink more.

"Blood…Blood…" he was thinking while drinking.

Yugi squeezed him as well as if telling him to drink more. He had saved his life. It was the least he could do. Now his life belonged to Yami.

"Drink Yami…" he was thinking, "This time I won't try to stop you…Drink until you get gorged!"

Then, when neither of them expected it, the door opened and Solomon got in with a box of aspirins –obviously for Yami-. Yami's eyes widened and pulled immediately back from Yugi's neck and brought the back of his fist to his mouth to wipe the blood that had probably smattered around his lips, although his tongue instinctively was licking as much blood was possible. Yugi on the other hand had covered Yami's bite-mark with his palm, but the blood that was flowing through his fingers was betraying him. Solomon remained still as a pillar of salt at the doorstep with his eyes stacked on his grandsons, widened and full with perplexity and worry while he didn't seem to breathe. Yugi was breathing rapidly while staring at his grandpa while Yami wasn't breathing at all. They remained there looking each other with fear…

* * *

**Okay another chap is ready!**  
**Yami did it again!**  
**Oh, God now they are in trouble! What's going to happen?**

**THEMES**

Yugi and Yami _(Vampire Knight Ost Secrets)_ **(by the time they rtarted walking till they hug each other)**

Yami bites Yugi _(Vampire Knight Ost Forbidden act)_ **(by the time Yami is alone in the room till the end)**

**Please comment my story and themes!**

**Enjoy!**


	20. Night 20

"G…Grandpa…" Yugi stuttered his voice just above a whisper.

"Yugi…?! Yami…?! But what on earth is going on!"

"I…I…" Yami was struggling for words.

Solomon dropped whatever he was holding when he saw the blood on Yugi's neck and around Yami's lips and jaw, and ran to Yugi.

"What have you done to him?!" he yelled and pushed Yami away from Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi!" when he understood what were the marks on Yugi's neck, he nearly got a heart attack.

"B..Bite-mark is that?!"

He snapped his head to the direction Yami was standing and shouted,

"What's the meaning of all these?"

"Grandpa…I-I can explain everything…"

Yugi, while lying in Solomon's hands on the floor, stretched his hand out and touched his grandpa's shoulder.

"It's okay gramps. I let him drink my blood."

"You let him do…WHAT?!"

"Grandpa I can explain…I…I…"

He sighed. What grandpa had just seen couldn't be belied.

"…I am a vampire…" he said in a law voice.

"WHAT?!" he nearly fainted.

Yami held him with just one hand. Solomon couldn't believe it but when he saw Yami's crimson red eyes and his long fangs on the upper jaw he went really speechless. Yami helped him lift his body and sit properly on the floor.

"Yami…how?…When did this happen?"

With confused words Yami and Yugi explained to him when and how all that happened. The reason Yami disappeared, he was acting so strangely. The reason he wasn't eating…he wasn't sleeping…

"It was me!" Yami said with the guilt in his voice.

"I was the 'beast'! I was terrifying the city! I was the one who killed so many people and destroyed so many innocent lives! I…I…" his voice broke.

He lowered his head.

"And then you attacked Yugi"

"No! I would never…" he stopped.

He couldn't keep fooling himself. He lowered his head again.

"Yes…" he whispered.

"But not this time!" Yugi rushed to defend him. "I decided to give him my blood when he needs it so he wouldn't be forced to kill."

Solomon's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Grandpa…please…" he managed to whisper before he collapsed fainted in Solomon's arms.

"Yugi!" the other two exclaimed almost in union.

"Yugi…my boy…" Solomon was saying.

Yami checked his pulse.

"He's fine. He lost too much blood."

He sighed.

"It's all my fault! He hadn't recovered from the last night yet! Oh, Yugi…why?"

"Because destiny wanted that…" a female voice was heard.

They both turned their heads around and saw one young woman approaching them. She was beautiful. Her skin was tanned and had long, raven-black hair. Her almond-shaped eyes were deep blue. She was tall and slim and seemed being around twenty to thirty years old. She was wearing a long, white, broad dress with broad sleeves, clothes usually worn in warm countries for desert sun. The slippers she was wearing were confirming it. She was wearing big, golden bracelets around her wrists and even two bangs of her hair instead being wrapped with ribbons, they were caught with bands of gold. On her forehead she was wearing a green stone tied with a gold ribbon.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I am Ishizu and I've discovered some interesting things about you using my very special Ability."

"You are a vampire! A Perennial one…and a Rare one!"

"That's right" she nodded, "I am a vampire for the last nine hundred years and my Ability connects with the paths of Time. Present passes before my eyes, Past is not a best-kept secret, Future is not a mystery"

Solomon's face took a surprised expression for a little and then he said in as natural tone was possible,

"Miss Ishtar! It's a great pleasure to see you again! You are as young as back then!"

She greeted him with a nod of her head and said,

"It's been a long time Mister Muto. Neither you have changed much"

"Do you know each other?" Yami exclaimed pointing them.

"We personally met in Egypt fifty years ago. Ishizu Ishtar. One of the richest people in Egypt."

Yami turned his gaze to Ishizu, surprised. She smiled revealing her white fangs.

"Solomon Sugoroku Muto. Always reliable and the best in his job"

"What she omitted to mention was the fact that she was a vampire"

"It's not something you mention every day" Ishizu said.

Then she turned to Yami and her face grew serious again.

"I came for you, Yami. We must discuss a matter of great importance. Where can we find some privacy?"

"You can talk freely in front grandpa"

"Let's not involve them to this. It's a matter of life and death"

Yami looked at them. He had to admit that she was right. He turned to Solomon and told him

"Grandpa can you take care of Yugi till I come back?"

"Of course Yami. Go"

Yami and Ishizu went out to the hall and Yami leaded her to another bedroom. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Ishizu nodded and got in.

Then Yami got in as well and shut the door behind him.

"Well?" he asked

Ishizu stared silent out of the window for a little while but afterwards turned to Yami and told him

"The balance between vampires and humans is falling. Although we are two deferent worlds we're depending to each other. We need them and they need us"

"I can imagine why we need them!" Yami said with disgust, "But how is possible to need us?"

"Humans need to be afraid of something in order to progress. Superstitions our nature created, leaded some people to object and invent new things. For example if it wasn't the legend that vampires don't bear the light some people wouldn't have invented the way to produce stronger light and lights we know today wouldn't have existed. For nine hundred years I became witness to great discoveries"

She touched the windowpane as if she was trying to reach and touch the city's lights.

"So many changes…When I visited this city three hundred and thirty years ago there were only some detached houses of stone, grasslands and animals and now…look. Every day something knew is coming to light and who knows what's coming next…"

"You see the future! You tell me!" Yami said with his voice dripping sarcasm.

Ishizu turned her head to Yami.

"Future is still unshaped, Yami. I can see one version of it. However future is something fragile and shatters."

"I see…"

Ishizu smiled and asked him

"Tell me, do you believe in destiny, Yami?"

"Destiny?"

Ishizu nodded.

"In ancient times people believed that the true path of one's life was predetermined because history repeats itself throughout the ages in a never-ending circle."

A moment of silence followed and then Ishizu looked Yami straight to eye again.

"We need you, Yami. The balance should not break!"

"Why me? There are many vampires that are more experienced than me or like you with Abilities. Why do you want especially me?"

"Because you're destined for great things. There's something special to you that drove me to find you"

Yami shook his head sarcastically.

"I tried to seek your past. To see why destiny chose especially you, but…I faced a great labyrinth. A maze full of thousands doors and hidden secrets"

Yami looked at her surprised.

"I know that you don't have memories of your past and that you're desperately seek for answers"

"The truth is I didn't have much time to think about this. I was busy with killing people!" Yami said coldly

"I know it's cruel and I know it's difficult but is a situation we've all been trough. We have also been worried for the safety of one we loved."

Yami turned his head to the door, worried.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine"

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?"

"He's strong, Yami. He'll recover."

Yami lowered his head.

"We need you. Come to our brotherhood"

"No thank you!" Yami said coldly again with his eyes looking deep into hers "I don't want to have anything to do with vampires!"

"We need you and you need us. We can help you if you accept to help us"

"To help me?" he mocked, "Can you stop the monster inside me? No! Then you can't help me!"

"We can grant you protection."

"I don't need it!"

"You may not need it but your brother does"

By only hearing Yugi's name Yami went berserk.

"So that was all about?" he almost yelled, "That's why you came here? By threatening Yugi you're blackmailing me to join your brotherhood?"

"No one is blackmailing or threatening nobody" she answered calmly, "I came here to suggest a deal. You help us and we help you. If you accept we will provide protection to your little brother. Our brotherhood appropriates some very skillful and powerful vampires. When you consider it necessary you may leave him to us"

"Let me think…Leave my brother…in a place full of vampires…No thanks! I don't think so!"

"There's no Newly Born one among us. We know how to control ourselves. After all we have the substitutes as well."

"Hmm…"

"You won't regret it, Yami. I swear to you that I won't let anyone touch even a single hair from his head and we will teach him some things about how to avoid more meetings with some Final Stage. The only thing you have to do is to accept your destiny and help us"

"I work alone"

"Just as all of us. However sometimes even we need cooperation"

She looked at him seriously.

"You will come, Yami. No one defies his destiny. Our door will remain open for you. Farewell Yami…"

Yami felt a cool breeze on his nape as Ishizu opened the window and left.

"Damn!" he whispered through clenched teeth and punched the wall

Although he had used very little strength the wall cracked at that part.

* * *

**Okay chap 19!**

**And yes! Ishizu appears too!**  
**I wanted to keep her in character. Which means a mysterious yet calm and charming woman. Her cloaths are those she was wearing in the first time she appeared to the show in episode 52.**  
**The dialog was inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh season 2 episode 52 and 53...**  
**Ishizu in here has the ability to see future without a millenium item. I just wanted to keep that ability to her.**

**THEMES**

Ishizu appears _(Yu-Gi-Oh Unreleased Score Egyptian Mel Str Bells)_ **(till her description is finished and she reveils her identity)**

Ishizu and Yami _(Yu-Gi-Oh Unreleased Score Thinking Theme)_ **(by the time Ishizu says "the balance between..." till the end. You can imagine this theme throughout their conversation)**

**Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	21. Night 21

Meanwhile Solomon had placed Yugi on the bed and was sitting beside him when he heard the door opening from behind.

"How is he?" Yami asked coming inside.

"He's sleeping. I gave him some ferrum to drink and then he fell asleep" and caressed Yugi's head tenderly.

Yami came and stood above the bed. Yugi was covered with a blanket and his eyes were closed. His breathing was silent and calm. However he was so pale! His lips almost had no color! Yami kneeled next to the bed.

"Oh, Yugi! What have I done to you! How did I end you up like this!" he whispered

Solomon put a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"He's strong Yami. Even if he doesn't look like it"

"I know…" said Yami while he was thinking that someone who was gives his blood to a vampire to feed…

"It's all my fault!" he said again, "You must hate me now, grandpa"

"No, Yami. I don't hate you. I'm not even angry at you"

"You can't understand! I'm a monster!"

"Yami!"

"It's true! If you knew…if you knew…"

He sighed and caressed one of Yugi's blond bangs.

"It is completely impossible for me to resist to his blood. I savor every single sip! So delicious…so…tasty…I just can't resist and I just want more! My thirst for his blood can't be quenched! It's like I can never have enough of it! Even now…even now I want his blood! To feel it feeling my mouth…running down to my throat…its sweetness on my tongue…"

He shook his head not allowing himself to continue.

"I appease only when I drink Yugi's blood…It's disgusting!" and covered his face with his hand.

Solomon remained silent for a little while. Then he spoke.

"Yami, I think you should go with them. One brotherhood of vampires maybe can help you."

Yami looked at him surprised.

"What do you know about this?"

"Almost nothing. Ishizu talked to me vaguely about brotherhoods that vampires make at times, but that just came to our conversation by luck"

"What do you know, grandpa? Please tell me!"

"I know just a few legends that I'm sure you know as well. A bunch of superstitions and nothing more. I've heard lots of things in my journeys when I worked as an archeologist in Egypt."

"You've never told me that you worked in Egypt!"

"I was in a team of archeologists. I was working with my best friend. That's why I'm telling you. I've heard lots of things. To me you'll be always my grandson!" and hugged him tightly.

Yami, touched, hugged him back. Suddenly he jerked up.

"Yugi!" and checked his pulse again.

"Thank God!" he sighed in relief, "For one moment I thought that his pulse…his heart…Oh, Yugi!"

"Calm down, Yami. Everything is gonna be alright." Solomon said and pressed him gently to make him sit on the chair again.

By noticing Yami's melancholic expression, Solomon desisted to change subject.

"You made new friends, I see"

Yami snapped his head to him slightly confused.

"That girl…Anzu…Anzu Mazaki...?"

"Oh, yes. Anzu…She saved my life once and she advised me"

"Really? Is she beautiful?"

Yami smiled with a dreamy smile and looked to nowhere for a little.

"Yes she is…" he whispered without noticing

"Mm!" Solomon smirked craftily.

Yami jerked up when he realized what he had just said.

"No! Nothing like that!"

"Yeah, right!" Solomon thought.

"She was the one who first told me about the brotherhood"

"You do trust Anzu right?"

"Of course! Yes! I trust her with my life"

"Then if Anzu trusts them, maybe you should trust them too."

Yami seemed thoughtful. Solomon stood up saying

"I'm going to bring Yugi a medicine to protect him from anemia. I'll be right back" and left Yami alone.

Yami remained there staring at Yugi's sleeping form. But he had started feeling uncomfortable again. His breath started becoming heavy as if the air in the room wasn't enough. He was becoming thirsty again.

"Blood…" was saying a voice in his head.

He focused on Yugi's neck where now was a plaster. However before Yami's sensitive eyes were visible two red spots piercing the cotton of the plaster. The calm heartbeat of Yugi's was coming in perfect opposition to his own that was beating as if his heart wished to pop out of his chest.

"…even now I want his blood…" his own words were echoing in his mind.

Was it possible? Even in the condition Yugi was he still…

Absolutely mechanically and noiselessly he stood up while his now red eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"… So delicious…so…tasty…"

Making no sound he bent over Yugi.

"…To feel it feeling my mouth…"

He gently took the plaster off and faced the two holes.

"…running down to my throat…"

He smelled the blood and climbed on the bed on top of Yugi. He bent down even more. His fangs lengthened.

"…its sweetness on my tongue…"

He opened his mouth, ready to sink his fangs into the already opened holes while his breathing was heavy…Then…

"Ya…mi…" Yugi mumbled in a half-sleeping, half-unconscious state.

Yami stopped even to breathe. He immediately got away from Yugi.

"Ya…mi…" Yugi's raving went on. "…big brother…"

Yami was frozen in his spot with his eyes stuck on Yugi. Yugi was calling him! Not grandpa. Not his mother or his father. He was calling HIM! And he…he was ready…oh, God!

Yugi's weak little fist clenched the sheet.

"Yugi…" Yami said, his voice just above a faint whisper.

He kneeled next to the bed and took that hand in his own ones.

"I'm here Yugi…I'm here…" he was whispering in a shaking voice.

The door opened and Solomon got in holding a small glass in his hand with some thick syrup.

"We must give it to him to drink"

"I'll handle it, grandpa" said Yami taking the glass.

He passed his other hand behind Yugi's back and lifted his upper body so his head would lean backwards. He brought the glass to Yugi's half-opened lips.

"Drink little one…drink…" he was whispering as he was pouring the liquid bit by bit in Yugi's mouth.

Yugi's throat convulsed softly, subconsciously, to accept the liquid. Yami laid Yugi gently on the pillow and covered him with the blanket.

"This will relieve him a little." Solomon said.

"I don't think so" Yami thought, "It would be better if that vampire had let me die when he bit me!"

He turned to Solomon and whispered,

"Grandpa please…kill me!"

Then Solomon slapped him on the cheek hardly. Yami cupped his cheek with his hand and looked at his angry grandpa.

"If you dare even think something like that again, I will lock you in a room no matter how much you'll be begging me for blood!" Solomon said in a low, angry voice.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear anything, young man!"

"But would you bare this sight?" he asked pointing Yugi on the bed.

"Yugi is in this condition because of me!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Yami? Yami I knew would never quit! Not even when the possibilities were against him! And now you're telling me you're giving up!"

Yami turned his head elsewhere.

"Yami turn to look at me!"

He did. His eyes were almost watered.

"Look at Yugi!" he told him sternly

Yami shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Look at him!"

Gasping, Yami looked at Yugi and felt his heart bleeding.

"His sacrifice means nothing to you? After all he did you're going to throw everything to garbage?"

"Grandpa please…"

"Do you think that he would like that? All he did, he did it for not to see you quitting and you're going to betray him like that?"

"Stop!" Yami couldn't hear these any more.

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but I won't let you give up on everything and throw Yugi's sacrifice away!"

Yami was shaking because his words were reminding him Yugi's words:

"And you might hate me Yami but… I won't let you quit yourself!"

His nerves broke. He buried his face in his palms and started to cry with stewed, uncontrollable sobs. Solomon wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders.

"Calm down son…calm down…" he was whispering.

However Yami's ears was reaching only Yugi's words:

"Don't cry, Yami… Everything is gonna be alright…"

* * *

**Well...chapter 20...**

**Yami's guilt...Yugi is ill...and Solomon talks to Yami**

**THEME**

Guilt and sadness _(Vampire Knight Guilty Ost Main theme)_ **(by the moment that says "Yami was frozen in his spot..." till the end)**

**Please comment my fic and soundtrack!**

**Enjoy!**


	22. Night 22

"Yami I told you. You didn't need to come with me" Yugi said the next afternoon.

"I promised to protect you. And what if those Fallen ones decide to pass by here again?"

"I'm just saying that if you get hungry again, Ryou gets scared really easily"

"Don't worry. At the moment I'm fine"

The conversation went on as the two brothers were walking in the roads of Domino. Yugi had to drop by Ryou to excuse himself for the last few days he hadn't contact with him for the project they had and to plan a meeting. Yami on the other hand although he seemed cool, he had said around fifty prays since that morning not to bite Yugi again especially with the other child close by.

"Well where have you and your friend agreed to meet?"

"At eight o clock, at the bar his father has"

"At a bar?" Yami exclaimed worried

"Yes. He works there to get better pocket money. Is everything alright?"

"Y…yes…no problem…let's go…" and started walking again.

One drop of cold sweat ran down his cheek. Yugi looked at him for a second, a bit confused he had became nervous all of the sudden but he shrugged it away and followed him.

* * *

Soon they reached the bar with the name "Twilight"

The sky was painted with the colors of the setting sun. Yami stood there at the entrance and gulped nervously. Then he followed Yugi inside. The bar was full. It was dark and only the colorful lights were illuminating the place. Everywhere you could see young people dancing in the rhythm of the music or drinking their drinks. Yami was walking among them trying not to touch any of them, which was something difficult since everybody was dancing however he wanted not caring who they stepped on or whom they bumped into. He started gasping again and cold sweat showered him.

"I'm going to Ryou for a minute! I'll be right back!" Yugi yelled over the loud music

"I can hear you! You don't need to shout!" Yami yelled back

"Oops! I forgot!" Yugi said naturally.

"It doesn't matter!" Yami yelled (he might was a vampire and he had sharp hearing but Yugi no)

"I'll be right back" and headed inside leaving Yami alone.

* * *

Yugi reached the bar's other side where behind a bar-counter one young albino that was sweeping a glass. Ryou was a likeable, helping boy. His hair was as white as snow and reached his shoulders and was tame less like a white bush. His bright green eyes were sparkling happily. He raised his head and saw Yugi approaching.

"Yugi, I'm so happy you managed to come!"

"What's up, Ryou? Sorry for distracting you from your work"

"No distraction! Come to treat you a juice"

"I won't offend you!"

Ryou served for each a glass of juice.

"Well, why did you disappear?"

"Sorry…I had a lot in my mind and my brother…"

"Yami? Ah, yeah, really how is he? I haven't seen him for ages"

"Y…yeah…He's been through a difficult phase lately and he was a bit ill"

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was standing motionless among people, suffocating in his struggle to breathe properly so he wouldn't be betrayed. The place was closed and full to capacity and that wasn't helping at all. From everywhere were coming smells of dozens of people's blood. Every single smell was different and it was mixed with the smell of the drinks and the alcohol. This combination was almost making him dizzy while, vaguely, all other sounds around were stopping and he was hearing only the people's hearts that were around him. He covered his ears with his hands but as they were dancing they were pushing him or bumped into him. That's it! His instinct couldn't hold back any longer. He half-closed his eyes in case they were glowing red in the half-darkness. The veins of his neck were throbbing again.

"What should I do…what should I do…What should I do!" he was thinking.

He didn't know neither how nor why he did that, but he headed to the bar and asked for a drink with alcohol. The barman showed him some vodka.

"Yeah. That's fine!" Yami rushed to answer while he was desperately trying to keep his fangs drown back.

With the corner of his eye he saw the barman who was ready to serve the drink in a small glass.

"What are you doing? Bring the bottle in here!" Yami said sharply.

The barman, half-shocked, half-scared, gave him the bottle and took the money Yami had thrown on the bar. Yami brought the bottle to his lips and drank a couple of full sips. As the alcohol ran down his throat, he felt his heart and instincts calming down a bit.

"It's not blood…" he thought, "…but it helps"

* * *

"…And as we said, Ryou. I'll come to help you with the project as soon as I can."

"Okay bud. I'll finish it myself. After all I love physics"

"Anyway, I thank you in advance no matter what'll happen. I must get going now. I have left Yami alone and he's gonna kill me! See ya!" and left running

From some meters away saw Yami sitting at the bar. He approached him saying,

"Sorry for keeping you waiting"

Then he saw Yami taking a swing from the bottle and understood what he was drinking. His jaw dropped to the floor. Yami turned his head and saw him.

"Oh. Hello Yugi"

"How much have you…drunk…?"

Yami looked at the bottle and shrugged.

"A couple"

"You'll get drunk! Stop it!"

But Yami shook his finger in a negative way.

"It doesn't affect me at all, really" and took one more swing from the bottle.

Yugi was staring him with wide eyes. He gulped.

"This bottle…was already half-empty…?"

Yami looked at the bottle again.

"Not this one" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Not this o…?!"

Yugi's shocked voice was cut in the mid-sense when he noticed the second bottle on the bar, empty.

"You mean that this is the second one?!"

"Not exactly. The previous one was half-empty" and drank a couple of sips

"You'll get drunk! Don't drink any more!"

Yami looked at him a bit irritated.

"Do you prefer to bite some neck and drink somebody's blood?"

Yugi got silent immediately and looked around. All those people dancing almost stepping over each other and Yami sitting at the bar and realized his mistake.

"Oh, Yami…I…you're right. You're absolutely right! Let's get out of here!"

"I am right behind you!" he said and continued pouring the vodka into his throat.

"Stop drinking!"

"Now…now…I paid for it!"

He finished the rest with a couple of sips.

* * *

Yami felt relieved he had left from that place, even though he was feeling his need for blood coming back again. Trying not to look towards Yugi's direction and get tempted again, he started walking with Yugi walking beside him. Yugi, on the other hand, had widened his eyes and was staring at Yami from top to toe. In the end Yami couldn't take it anymore and burst out

"Yugi, stop staring at me as I'm ready to collapse! I told you, I'm not drunk! I can stand on my feet just fine!"

"I can see that but I can't believe it!"

"Ah, so you believed in all the rest and you can't believe in this?"

"Yeah…I mean…after one and a half liter of vodka…"

Yami smiled. He stopped and kneeled down so he was the same level with Yugi.

"I know you're worried about me but believe me, I don't get drunk that easily"

However he did the mistake to touch Yugi's shoulders and he felt his warmth. Vaguely his eyes focused on his neck. He immediately stood up with his hand on his neck.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes! Let's go"

* * *

It was night when they reached the Game Shop. Yugi yawned sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Yugi. It's too late for you"

Yugi unlocked the door.

"I will come back. I just want to take some fresh air"

Yugi stood at the door for a little because he knew that Yami meant a lot more than just 'fresh air'. By just watching him, Yami was feeling the need to bite him and was struggling with all his being not to rush on him right there and then. He turned his back to Yugi and said

"Go, Yugi. I'll return"

And giving a strong leap he disappeared in the night…

* * *

**Well the next chapter!**

**Yes! Ryou is Ryou Bakura! I'm just keeping the name Ryou and yes I am desctibing him as he was in season 0.**  
**I believe he was really cute back then!**

**Yami...drinking alcohol...like this?!**  
**Why?**  
**Wait 'n' see!**

**You can imagine your favourite song as a theme for the bar!**  
**It's up to you!**

**Enjoy!**


	23. Night 23

He sank his fangs into a young woman's neck. He started drinking thirsty sips. The fresh blood was going to his stomach and getting mixed with the alcohol he had consumed. He liked this combination. The victim had totally given herself up in his arms so it wasn't difficult for him to drain her. He put the corpse down and leaped from scale to scale till he reached the roof of a tall building. He left the night breeze shuffling softly his spiky hair.

"Blood…" he thought, "The vital energy of humans feeds me…Disgusting…Unforgivable…"

He then noticed that his hand was still covered in blood. He started licking it hastily and thirstily as if he was going to lose it.

"But still…" he whispered, "…I can't resist…"

"And why should you?" an unfamiliar voice was heard behind him.

"Oh. It's you!" Yami said in an icy tone without turning to face him.

"…the vampire I felt lately"

The vampire just smiled revealing his teeth. Hidden in the shadows, his eyes glowed red for a second.

"Why do you insist in trying to resist, Yami?" he asked again.

His voice was like a deadly whisper in the darkness.

"You don't like the pleasure that blood causes you? Feel its flavor on your tongue…your fangs sinking into the tender human flesh…the blood running down your throat…leaving you this silk sensation…"

"Shut up!" Yami shouted who, by just hearing at the description, was feeling his instinct taking control again.

He didn't want to admit it but the sense was indeed intoxicating and he yearned to feel it again.

"You know I'm right, Yami! You yearn human blood and you can't ease…Not that I'm accusing you. This is the true nature of vampires. Our fangs sinking into our victims' necks…remember Yami…the smell of the blood in your nose…feel the soft flesh in your mouth…the blood awakening your senses…"

Yami's eyes glowed red as the description was coming to life in his mind. Subconsciously he licked his lips with hunger. He immediately shook his head.

"That's enough!"

The vampire chuckled with his reaction.

"Very well then"

Yami drew some gasping breaths and found his composure again.

"I always wanted to meet you personally, Yami"

"What do you want?" Yami asked coldly.

"Oh, don't be so harsh to me!" the vampire mocked, "I, just, came to invite you to a festivity. To a ball to be exact"

"A ball?"

"Exactly. A ball exclusively and only for our kind"

"A ball for vampires?"

"Yes, is there an echo in here?" and laughed again.

The sun started to rise.

"Tonight. At the mansion I call 'Full Moon' "

"I'm not interested!"

"If I were you, I would be. Vampires from all over the world we'll be there that are dying to meet you"

Without waiting for Yami to answer, he put in Yami's hand a piece of paper coiled in a roll.

"The location is mentioned in the invitation. I hope you'll honor us."

Without knowing the reason, Yami sensed threat in the vampire's sarcastic tone. He felt a light breeze on his nape as the vampire leapt away. He was left alone on the building's roof. His blood was boiling in anger. He clenched the invitation in his fist.

"Damn!" he growled through clenched teeth.

He raised his head towards the sky for a little. He put the invitation in his belt. The laughter of a twelve year-old child caught his attention. Feeling the need to feed again, after all those things that vampire had said, he just rushed on him…

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when he reached the Game Shop. He had to cover on foot a distance almost from the one side of the city to the other. The sun had risen already and people had started to gather to that spot, so he couldn't risk somebody to see him while jumping from roof to roof and decided to return on foot, so he could also give himself some time to calm down. He got in through the hall's open window. With rapid steps he got into his and Yugi's bedroom.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed surprised

"Yugi, I'm leaving!" Yami declared while walking hastily from the one side of the room to the other, tidying his things.

"To where?"

"I'm going to a vampire ball. I'll be back before morning" and kept tidying.

"I'm coming with you!" Yugi said.

Yami stopped for an instant.

"No, you're not! I'm going alone!" said while putting some clothes in a sack.

"But why?"

"Because it's dangerous, Yugi" and put the sack in the wardrobe.

"Oh, come on now! I've always wanted to go to a ball!"

"Yugi, I'm serious! You're staying here and that's final!"

Yugi went in front of him, cutting his way, and looked at him directly to eye seriously.

"I'm coming with you! I promised to stay by your side no matter what and I will!"

"But what if one of those vampires…"

"I don't worry! I know you'll be there"

"But…"

"Come on now!" Yugi added playfully, "I have a suit that I have worn in only once!"

"Oh, alright, alright, alright!" Yami finally agreed, "Only if you promise me to stay close to me and away from trouble!"

"Okay! I promise!" and hugged him.

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He does me whatever he wants!" he thought and smiled.

How could he say 'no' to those sweet, violet eyes! Suddenly Yugi seemed thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Yugi?"

"I was just wondering…what will happen if…"

"If…?"

"What will happen if I'm not good enough? I'm a terrible dancer!"

Yami looked at him with wide eyes.

"You'll go to a place full of vampires and the only thing that concerns you is whether you'll dance well or not?"

"Well…yes!"

"You're incredible!" Yami chuckled.

Yugi smiled.

"I'll be ready when you tell me!"

"Yes. Just a little problem"

"What's that?"

"I have absolutely nothing to wear, suitable for the occasion!" Yami said looking in the wardrobe.

"Oh!" Yugi said.

They both seemed skeptical for a little while.

"If I had a second suit I would give it to you"

"Then we had to make fifty repairs for me to fit in!"

"Y…yeah! Good point!"

By the time Yami had started to think if it was proper to go to the ball in his school uniform, a light knock on the door caught their attention.

"Come in!" Yugi said.

Solomon got in.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not, grandpa. What is it?"

"I have something for you, Yami" he said and showed them one hanger from which was hanging a formal, black tuxedo.

"I have never worn it since the time I was going to the casino. It's about your size, Yami!"

"Oh!" Yami exclaimed.

"You've never told us you were frequenting to the casino, gramps!" Yugi smiled playfully

"Young man, you must know that this old man was the terror of the greatest casinos of Egypt!" Solomon winked craftily

"He was the terror of every game but let's not comment it!" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear and Yami chuckled

"I don't know what you two are saying but I think that for the occasion is just what you need! It may be a little old but it is in excellent condition"

He gave the hanger to Yami. The set involved black, silk trousers with matching jacket which was also made of fine silk, golden cuff-links, white linen shirt and a crimson red, silk tie. Yami caressed the soft material.

"Grandpa…" he whispered speechless.

"It's a bit old-fashioned but I think for a…vampire is just right!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"It's yours!"

"I don't know what to say! I'll guard it like my bare eyes!"

"Alright, my boy! Do as you please!"

"It's perfect, Yami! It'll really suit you!"

"I suggest you to try it on first" Solomon said giving Yami the tuxedo's waistcoat.

"Good idea" Yami agreed

"Yami wait" Solomon said.

Yami turned around.

"If you wear the tuxedo, you'd better wear these shoes" and gave him a pair formal shoes of black patent leather that were polishing like new.

Yami smiled, took the shoes and went to the next-door room to try the tuxedo on and surprise them. After a while he came back wearing the tuxedo.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked turning around.

Solomon was right. The tuxedo suited him absolutely! The jacket was pointing out his well-built back and shoulders and his strongly-built arms while the trousers were hugging harmonically his slim waist. The shirt and the tie were pointing out his broad chest while the tie's crimson red color was making a perfect opposition with his dark levanter eyes.

"Yami you look great! A real model!" Solomon commented

"Wow, Yami! It fits you like a glove! You'll leave everyone speechless!" Yugi shouted.

"You really mean that?"

"But of course!" Yugi said

"Absolutely!" Solomon said as well, "And now you two get ready! You have to go to a ball!"

* * *

**Okay I have finished it at last!**

**Yes! Yami talked to that vampire that was following him! But he didn't see who it was. Who is it? Make a guess and wait for the next chapter!**  
**Yami and Yugi are going to the vampire ball! What's going to happen there? Wait for the next chap!**  
**And yes! Yugi's grandpa used to be tall when he was younger!**

**THEME**

The mysterious vampire _(Yu-Gi-Oh Unreleased Scores Yami Bakura/Ruou Bakura Theme)_ **(by the time the mysterious vampire talks till Yami rushes on the boy)**

**Please write your comments for fanfic and themes**

**Enjoy!**


	24. Night 24

At around nine and thirty both were ready in front of the door. Yugi was wearing his suit and even though it was cotton, he was pretty elegant. He was a bit less formally dressed. He was wearing black pants with matching jacket and a white shirt. Instead of a tie, he had worn a black bow tie and his shoes although were formal, they weren't as formal as Yami's. Unlike Yami, his suit didn't have a waistcoat. The two brothers looked each other.

"Yugi you're very elegant!"

"Thanks, although I'm a little jealous of you"

"Don't be! You'll be the best you'll see!"

Solomon came as well.

"You are both great"

The truth was that they were literally like day and night. The small and sweet Yugi, that was blushing slightly, was coming in perfect opposition with Yami's dynamic, aristocratic air. But still…they looked so alike at the same time!

"Time to fix you" Solomon said.

He tied a little better Yugi's bow tie, fixed the crease of his collar and corrected the shirt in the pants. He then turned to Yami. He lifted himself on his tiptoes, so he could reach him, and tightened his tie and dusted the sleeves.

"Perfect" said Yugi, "…or almost. Something seems to be missing"

"Missing? What?" Yami asked.

Yugi examined him from top to toe, thoughtful. Then he snapped his fingers and ran inside. He came back holding a scarlet red, full-bloomed rose. He raised himself on his tiptoes and said

"A red rose on the pocket and…now you're perfect!"

Yami looked at the rose that Yugi had put on his chest and smiled. The scarlet flower had the same color with his tie. The bright red of fire, like fresh-drawn blood.

"Thank you" he only said and Yugi nodded.

"Let's go now. The 'Full Moon' mansion is in the rich quarter, at the suburbs of Domino. If we're lucky enough the road will be empty" Yami said putting the invitation into an inner pocket of the jacket.

Solomon gave him some money.

"Take this to take a taxi. Off you go!"

"Bye gramps!" Yugi said

"And, Yami…take care of Yugi"

"I will be guarding him with my life!"

"I know, Yami…I know…"

Yami took Yugi's hand and went out. Yami called for a taxi. They both got in and left for 'Full Moon' mansion.

* * *

Domino's rich quarter reminded you another era. It was a neighborhood with perfectly preserved palaces that were now residences for the richest people in Domino. And not only that, since they were also museums, or concert halls and galleries. The taxi stopped in front of the gate of a grand palace made of fine, white marble. It had a huge garden that its grass was mowed perfectly. From the gate was starting a path that was leading straight to the mansion. The path was full with people dressed in formal attires that were heading towards the mansion. The scene reminded you some king's birthday ball.

"Wow! It's impressive!" Yugi said.

"Indeed." Yami said while sending a venomous glare towards the palace.

They got out of the taxi and Yami paid.

"Stay close to me, Yugi!" Yami said taking Yugi by the hand and they started walking towards the palace's entrance.

In front of the mansion's door was standing a tall, stout guard that was wearing a black suit and a black tie. The two fangs on his upper lip were betraying what he was. Yami gave him the invitation.

"Yami Muto." he said

The guard checked the list he was holding.

"Yes. You can pass" he said and then he noticed Yugi.

"I see you brought a little snack for the night" and licked his lips.

Yugi stuck even more on Yami scared.

"He is my brother" Yami said composed. "Can he come in with that?"

Yami's sharp glare, stroke the guard. The guard pointed inside.

"You may pass" he said

They both got into a vast, dark hallway. They stopped in front of a grand, wooden, two-leaved door. One battler bowed to them and opened the door. The two brothers got into a huge dance hall. One large chandelier made by crystals was hanging from the painted ceiling of the impressive hall. Night was turned into day in there. Stairs that were leading to a balcony-like landing that had a view to the whole hall, like the countless movies with kings Yugi had watched. In one corner of the hall was a long table loaded with foods and drinks. In another corner an orchestra, consisted of two violins, two flutes, some percussions, one cello, one guitar and one trumpet, was playing while the maestro in front of them was wavering his baguette giving them the rhythm. One huge window was leading to a balcony that had view to the back garden and the crystal-clear night sky and the full moon. The hall was full of vampires. All of them were dressed in evening, formal attires. Men were wearing their tuxedos while women their long, evening gowns. Some of them were gathered in teams and talking merrily. Some others were holding glasses with their drinks in their hands while some couples were dancing in the middle of the hall in the rhythm of music. As Yami and Yugi were walking among them, eyes or heads were turning to their direction, following them. Yami drew Yugi closer, protectively, to show them that whoever dared to come any closer he had to pass through him! They went to an isolated corner.

Yugi just couldn't stop looking around with admiration while Yami was leaning his back against a pillar with his arms crossed on his chest, watching the invited.

Yugi's eye fell onto one of the dancing couples. As they were hugging tightly each other, the woman leaned up to the man's neck and placed her mouth on it. In the beginning Yugi couldn't understand what they were doing but then he saw a small stream of blood running down the man's neck. He swallowed hard.

"Ya…Yami…"

"Hm?"

"What…are those doing?"

"Who?" Yami questioned bending down to Yugi's level.

"Those two over there" Yugi whispered and pointed hesitantly towards the couple's direction.

Yami followed his finger and understood what he was looking at.

"Oh!…ehmm…well those two.." he hesitated, struggling for words as if he didn't know how to put this

"…Okay! They are drinking each other's blood!" he concluded

"What?" Yugi whispered

"Some times…we find satisfaction to our hunger by drinking each other's blood"

He turned his face elsewhere. Ashamed?

Yugi remained there with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Yami used the first plural" he thought, "He put himself in too. This means he has totally accepted the fact that he's a vampire now. But…"

He looked up at Yami, who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"…then why don't I like it, that he is admitting it like this?"

He gulped again but it felt like not even the saliva was going down.

"My throat is dry" Yugi said.

Yami smiled.

"Mine too. Let's go and take something to drink"

Yugi forced a weak smile. They went to the long table. Many glasses were lined up already full. Yami noticed that they were all glasses for champagne or wine. He took one champagne glass with a yellow and a bit thick liquid. He lifted it up to his nose and smelled it. He gave it to Yugi saying

"Here. Take it. It's fruit juice"

"Oh, thank you" Yugi said and took the crystal glass.

"What will you drink?"

Yami shrugged.

"Red wine"

He took a glass as well.

"Cheers!" Yugi said and they clinked their glasses.

Yami forced a slight smile before they both lifted their glasses to their lips. Yugi finished his with a couple of sips.

"Mmm! That was tasty!" he said taking a breath, "How's yours, Yami?"

Yami had his eyes closed when he tasted the tasted the ruby liquor. It was old and good wine, so he had finished it in one sip.

"Excellent" he said in a low voice.

He decided to take another one. He lifted the glass to his nose to smell the good wine.

"I hope you won't start drinking again!"

"Me too" Yami said and empted the second glass in one sip.

Yugi's eye fell on some glasses that were full with a thick, red liquid. He couldn't not to ask, since he could see how much the others around were enjoying it.

"Yami, what's that over there?"

"Where?"

"There, into those glasses. It looks good"

In the end Yami understood.

"If I were you, I wouldn't drink that"

"Why not?"

"It's only for vampires"

Yugi shot him with a questionable look but right after he grimaced when he understood.

"And you why…oh, yeah right. You can't drink it"

No explanations needed. While Yugi continued looking around, he saw two vampires that were cutting one cake. He heard them saying.

"Give me the knife too, please"

"Here go"

The other one pulled the knife harshly.

"Hay!" his friend exclaimed.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Eh, let's not waist it now" and bent down and started licking his friend's finger.

Yugi got that. The one had pulled the knife like this in purpose to cut the other's finger and lick his blood. Again he felt like a hand had clenched his stomach. The orchestra started to play a cheerful waltz. Yami, who meanwhile was on his sixth glass of wine, turned his head and saw Yugi's preoccupied face. He smiled to him and said

"Do you want to dance?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, not at all. Come on"

"I'm a terrible dancer!"

"Come on now! You'll do just fine! Come on" and offered Yugi his arm.

Yugi finally accepted it and hugged his arm but blushed ten shades of red. Yami smirked. He seemed so sweet and cute when he was blushing! They went in the center of the hall. Unsurely Yugi started following Yami, who was holding him, and dancing in the waltz's rhythm. Many eyes turned towards their direction and Yugi started again feeling uneasy. He begun stopping.

"I can't Yami! I can't dance!"

"What are you talking about? You're doing great"

"I can't dance Yami!"

"Do you bet?"

He lifted him gently by his shoulders and placed him on his toes, so while Yami kept moving in a slow circle Yugi was 'following'.

"You see? You're dancing"

The only thing Yugi did was to smile and blush a shade of pink.

Suddenly Yami felt a finger poking his shoulder.

"Can I steal him for a little?"

* * *

**Here is the next chappie! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Well here's the vampire ball. Oh, my! That vampire is really rich! Who is he? Did you manage to guess?**

**Yugi found the atmosphare there quite heavy!**  
**And who's that, that wanted Yami?**

**Wait for the next chappie!**

**THEMES**

Vampire Ball _(Vampire Knight Ost Elegant Night Class)_ **(by the time they reach the mansion till the waltz starts -a break during the time they are in the hallway)**

Vampire Waltz _(Vampire Knight Ost Social Ball)_

**Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	25. Night 25

Suddenly Yami felt a finger poking his shoulder.

"Can I steal him for a little?" a familiar female voice was heard.

When Yami snapped his head towards the voice's direction his eyes widened in surprise.

It was Tea.

She was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a mere but very elegant white dress that reached till her ankles. The cleavage was that low that was almost reaching down to her stomach, leaving a good view of her breasts. It was sleeveless and was leaving her back bare till down to her hips. While the dress was tight and skin-tight till her waist, the rest was light and free. On the right side it had a big tearing that was leaving her right leg uncovered till up to her hip. On her feet, even though it was almost winter, she was wearing a pair of white high-heeled sandals. From her ears were hanging two delicate, golden earrings, around her neck she was wearing a golden, pointy necklace and around her left wrist some golden bangles were jingling. On the right side of her head, on her loose chocolate hair, was pinned a white flower. White was emphasizing her ocean blue eyes, which, that night, were brighter than ever. In this condition she was doing absolutely nothing to cover her body and was making her skin seem even brighter. She hadn't put on any make-up. Only some glossy lip-gloss was giving a rosy color to her full lips.

Yami felt his body temperature raising and his heart jumping in a crazy rhythm. But for this wasn't responsible neither his thirst for blood nor his instinct. He was feeling his breath being cut and a sweet tremble all over his body. No. It was something different. Something he had never felt before. Maybe for the first time in that night he had started to feel that his tie maybe was a bit too tight. He swallowed hard.

"A…Anzu…" he managed to stutter.

For some strange reason he had lost his tongue and he couldn't utter a single word.

"No problem! He's all yours!" Yugi rushed to answer and went somewhere near by leaving Yami alone with Tea.

Yami's try to keep him there failed since when he opened his mouth to speak, only some incoherent syllables came out. He turned to look at Tea. He gulped again. He was feeling his entire body numb. A bit hesitantly in the beginning, he held her hand and put the other around her waist. She too, in a similar way, put her free hand on his chest. They looked each other for a brief moment and then he smiled to her. She smiled as well and a slight blush painted her checks. And they started to dance in the waltz's rhythm. In the beginning Yami was dancing simply. However her moves were so certain and airy, that were betraying her skill. He lifted her on the air and she responded easily. She was good. She was really good. The music became a bit slower. Hesitating a bit, Tea wrapped both of her hands around his neck while he also wrapped his other hand around her waist. Yami was trying to calm his heart down and make his stupid tongue move. He inhaled a deep breath and felt her sweet scent overrunning him. Finally he managed to put the words into the right order.

"You're dancing very well" he whispered to her

"Thanks. You too."

Yugi was watching them dancing and he was smiling. He was that busy with that, that he didn't notice a young man who was approaching him from behind licking his lips. However Yami saw him and still dancing, stoke him with a warning glare. When the vampire saw Yami's fearful glare smiled nervously and started to back down. Yami kept glaring at him while he was leaving. Only then Yugi noticed that something was going on. Turned his head, saw the leaving vampire, he snapped his head back to Yami and jerked his thumbs up to him. Only then Yami turned his attention back to Tea.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I was invited too" she smiled, "I said to pass by…" she blushed again and whispered,

"…but I'm glad you're here too…"

Those words hit Yami like electroshock. For a brief moment he felt like flying to cloud nine. Tea leaned her head on Yami's shoulder, smiling in delight while her eyelids were closed. Yami's heart flattered in his chest. A blush threatened to form on his cheeks but he realized it and chased it away before it happened. He just coughed dryly.

One familiar smell reached his nose. He snapped his head towards the smell's direction. On the other side of the hall was an albino. His white hair was tame less like a white bush and reached till the base of his neck. The strange part was that although his hair was white his skin was tanned, as if tanned under the sun. On the right side of his face he had an awful scar that passed behind his eye and reached almost down to his chin. His eyes had a terrible violet color, dull like glass. A mocking smirk seemed to be frozen on his face while in his eyes secret threats were shining.

"Who is that?" Yami asked.

"Where?" Tea asked lifting her head to look towards the direction Yami was looking at.

Yami pointed her with a gesture of his head. Tea's eyes hardened when she saw the vampire.

"He is Bakura" she said, "he is responsible for this celebration today and owner of the mansion"

"Really, huh? He smells like the vampire that invited me to come in here. So his name is Bakura?"

Tea nodded with disgust.

"He's a villain, sadist vampire who just enjoys his victims' pain! He has a lot of money that no one knows where it comes from, along with estates and shares! Rumors say that he bites rich people and takes their fortunes."

"And you, what do you believe?"

"I totally agree with them!"

Yami looked at Bakura obliquely again. He was also dressed spick and span, in a black tuxedo with tails, black bowtie and white shirt. Yami could also see a thick, golden ring around his finger with a large diamond on it. Tea clenched her hands while holding Yami.

"That rascal!" he heard her muttering through clenched teeth.

"Is he forcing himself to you?"

Tea seemed disgusted again.

"Many times he has approached me and with great insolence he asked me even to…" she stopped in the mid-sentence but Yami had totally understood what she meant.

"…but of course I haven't gone crazy to go with him!"

Yami smirked with her reaction. She seemed even more beautiful when she was angry. To tell the truth, (especially that day) he couldn't find anything on her that it didn't make her more beautiful. However something seemed off with her story.

"Is not the only reason you're here, is it?"

Tea looked at him a bit surprised and then said

"Ishizu asked us to keep an eye on him. She doesn't trust him because she can't see his future."

Yami looked at Bakura again. Many questions were spinning in his mind. He had to learn why Bakura had chosen to invite him and what did he want from him. The waltz was about to finish. He gave Tea a slow spin for the finale. When the song finished the vampires started to clap their hands. Bakura left to speak with some vampires he knew. However Yami wanted to draw his attention so he could learn the things he wanted. He turned his attention to Anzu again. He smiled at her with a smile that made Tea's heart melt.

"Are you in for something more bold or you don't feel good enough?" he whispered to her in a seductive tone (surprising even his own self)

"I would say just the opposite!" she answered willingly with equal sensual tone.

"…I'm already imagining your sweat running all over your body!" she told him as if she was talking to her lover.

Yami smirked hearing her provoking tone. He went to the orchestra and whispered something in the maestro's ear. He then returned to Tea. All in the hall seemed confused. Then the orchestra started to play a Spanish tango.

* * *

For the first move Yami spin her harshly and she fell with great skill on his arm and leaned back sensually. She immediately leaned back up again and stuck her body on his, wrapping her leg around him and caressing him passionately. Their lips were that close that you would think that they were ready to kiss like no couple had ever kissed before. He was fondling her body and was bringing his head that close to her chest that he surprised even himself. However his body was moving on its own. He was yearning to do this. All the vampires had gathered around them and were watching them dancing with such tense, as if they wanted to express the ultimate relationship of passionate love and hate in every single move. And they were succeeding. Yami started spinning her and she was responding while her dress was waving by the sudden spins. He managed to achieve what he wanted. Bakura was talking to some vampires when the corner of his eye landed on them for an instant. He snapped his head to them surprised and then started walking towards them. The song was continuing and the two dancers were still dancing. The vampires were staring surprised at how skilled both were. Yugi's eyes, who as you can imagine was totally shocked at first, were shining with enthusiasm.

"Yes! Go big brother, go!" was cheering for him

The song was coming to an end. As a finale Tea stuck her body on his grabbing his head and he was holding her tightly on him. Their lips almost touching.

All vampires burst into enthusiastic applauses. They both smiled. They straighten up themselves and Tea started fixing her hair while Yami was fixing his jacket that had jolted countless times during that passionate tango. Yugi, letting out enthusiastic cries, fell in his arms.

"Well done, Yami! You wiped the floor with them!" he was yelling

"Thanks Yugi" he said putting him down and added

"Yugi, let me introduce you Anzu Mazaki" said pointing towards her.

Yugi stood in front of her with his cheeks red.

"I'm really glad to meet you Miss Anzu!" said bowing his head.

Tea laughed.

"Oh, don't listen to your brother! Call me just Tea okay?"

"Eeehh…okay…Tea…" Yugi said blushing even more.

Tea smiled and looked im from top to toe.

"So you are the notorious Yugi! Yami has told me so many things about you! That he wanted to protect you from any danger"

Yugi nodded smiling.

"Yami saved my life many times. He's my guardian angel!"

His words made Yami almost to blush. However deep inside he was feeling guilty. Yugi trusted him with his life and he…he was drinking his blood!

"Bravo! Bravo!" they heard a sarcastic commendation.

Bakura approached them smacking the backside of his hand instead of clapping. Tea's and Yami's eyes hardened as they saw Bakura approaching. Instinctively Yami drew Yugi behind him.

"These exactly are the talents we need for our celebration" he kept mocking, "but it appeared you really enjoyed it…Isn't that so Yami?"

Yami was trying to hold his anger that was boiling inside him.

"She's a really gifted dancer" he said only

"Gifted dancer, huh? Well I think that one hot chick like her has and other… 'gifts'…" he licked his lips, "Isn't that right my dear?" and stroke her chin with his finger and leaned as if planning to kiss her.

Tea had to use all her willpower not to bite his finger. She just snapped her head in disgust. However he was stubborn and came even closer to her.

"Come to dance the next dance!" he whispered to her

Yami stroke her with a furious, emotionless glare. He didn't know why but he just didn't trust that man at all. Bakura smirked sarcastically pulled back.

"I want to speak with you, Yami" and then added, "…in private"

Yami frowned. He turned his head to Tea.

"Anzu, can you take care of Yugi till I come back?"

Tea nodded.

"Of course"

Yugi looked Yami directly to eyes. 'Be careful' were his eyes saying. As if reading his mind Yami nodded his head like saying 'I will be' and followed Bakura. Once they were alone Tea clasped her hands together happily.

"Well, Yugi? Do you want to dance?"

Yugi blushed a scarlet red.

"O…okay…but…don't be very difficult with me!"

Tea let out a crystal laugh.

"Very well!" she laughed.

She took Yugi by the hand and they went to the center. Yugi had always his head raised. They started to dance in a slow circle laughing…

* * *

**Here is the next chap! I know it took me agaes and I apologise!**  
**Anyway...our villain is...King thief Bakura! Whoever saw that coming raise his hand!**  
**A passionate dance between Yami and Tea! Yes inspired by "The Mask Of Zorro"... plus just imagine little Yugi dancing with Tea! She's about double his size! (season 0 style)**

**THEMES.**

Vampire Waltz: **(the previous one)**

Passionate dance: _(Diego Della Vega dancing with Elena from the Mask of Zorro)_ **(imagine something like this and even more passionate!)**

Tea and Yugi: _(Vampire Knight Guilty Ost Vampire Ball)_ **(the end of the dance, Bakura talks to them till the end)**

**Enjoy**


	26. Night 26

Bakura leaded Yami to the balcony. The night was calm and the sky was clean. Although it was nearly winter it was a rather warm night. Bakura stood there staring at the gardens while Yami was glaring at him.

"It's a beautiful night don't you think?"

No response from Yami. He kept glaring at him like frozen. Bakura's smirk started to tremble as if he was holding himself from bursting into laughter.

"Of course! You enjoyed it particularly!"

He turned to look at him.

"Very passionate dance…even for a vampire!"

"Why did you invite me?" Yami asked coldly, never stopping glaring at him even for an instant.

For one more time Bakura seemed trying to hold his laughter.

"Because you really interest me Yami! You interest me because you are like me!"

Yami's face did an unwilling but still visible twitch. Bakura grinned, revealing his teeth.

"You are like me!"

"Explain yourself!"

"The blood…" Bakura grinned, "…You can't resist in human blood and deep inside you don't want to because you like it!"

Yami felt like someone had punched him on the stomach but tried not to show it.

"That's not true!" he said.

"Really?…"

Bakura brought his nail to his neck and scratched it leaving a red line of blood. When Yami saw and smelled the blood, gasped and his eyes glowed red. He grabbed his neck suffocating. Bakura chuckled.

"Even though you have fed some hours earlier, you react with blood because deep inside you want to keep feeding with it! You're just trying to convince yourself otherwise! If you really didn't want it, you would have started controlling yourself!"

Yami grimaced as if someone hit him with no warning. Could Bakura be right?! While Bakura's scratch started to heal, he felt his heart calming down and his breathing stabilizing. Was it possible?!

"It can't be!" he thought.

Sweat started to form on his forehead.

"That's a lie!" he said trying to sound more certain than he was.

"Really? Then tell me why do you keep drinking your brother's blood?"

Now he hit his sensitive cord!

"Yeah, I know what you'll say…He asks for it but if you really didn't like it then why do you give in completely and don't resist at all? Admit it! You're yearning for human blood! See? You and I are similar!"

"We're not similar at all!"

"But we do! Look at me. I can't resist either" he shrugged, "and I don't want to! Why to object to my nature?"

"If you dare harm Yugi, I will hunt you! No matter how long it takes!" he whispered and turned to leave towards inside.

"Yami"

Yami turned around.

"If I were you, I would be careful…Especially if I have something to protect, because if you're foolish, you must pay!"

Yami felt the threat in his words and that made his blood boil. He just headed inside. Bakura remained alone chuckling in the balcony in the night…

* * *

Yami headed to the table, walking enraged. His blood was boiling in anger.

"Damn him!" he was murmuring through clenched teeth. "Damn him!"

He went to the table, grabbed a glass with wine and chugged it down with one sip. He hit the empty, crystal glass on the table. Took another one and emptied it the same quickly. With the corner of his eye saw Bakura getting back inside. He immediately clenched the glass in his hand that strongly, that the crystal cracked. While he was ready to drink his third glass, he distinguished vaguely, to the other corner of the hall, a tall brunette man. Was it just his idea or…

"Kaiba!" he whispered

However, his sight had disappeared almost that second. No matter how much he searched he didn't see him again.

"Just my imagination" he thought

He needed some fresh air so he headed towards the balcony again. There, leaning on the marble parapet, was Tea. Beautiful as a fairy as the full moon was lighting her all-white dress and her silk hair. Her skin seemed even paler and the moonlight was making her blue eyes, that were gazing the gardens, look even more deep and bright. For a second Yami gulped again. Then a smile crept on his lips and he headed towards her.

"Anzu…" he whispered softly

Yea turned around and saw him.

"Oh! Yami!...I was hoping you'd come!"

By just seeing her, he felt all his anger fading away at once. It gave it's place to that sweet tremble he had felt earlier while his heart started to flatter again.

"Where is Yugi?"

"He's fine. I saw him earlier at the table getting something to eat. Anyway he's just fine"

"I'm sure he'll be alright with you"

Tea blushed slightly again. Oh, how adorable and pretty was she! Yami was thinking how was it possible such a perfect creature to exist! Even her voice seemed like music to him!

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" asks again with the same tone in his deep voice.

"I was hot and I needed some fresh air!"

Yami smiled.

"Me too"

Teas straighten herself and turned her eyes towards the moon.

"Look at it!" said ecstatically, "isn't it beautiful?"

Yami couldn't resist and approached her from behind. Wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

"Beautiful…" he whispered in her ear.

Just his voice made her heart melt in her chest and as long as his strong arms were wrapped around her, she was feeling perfectly safe. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Yami felt a shiver running down his body. By feeling her breath on his neck and seeing her slightly parted, desirable lips, his entire being was craving for her kisses. So beautiful…and now she seemed so delicate…Like a rose-petal… But what was that he was feeling? It wasn't just the lust he had felt at times. No, not at all! They remained like this and this was enough for Yami. He could stay like this forever…He took a deep breath.

"Anzu…" he whispered.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?…" she looked at him straight to eye, "…something slow…"

"Of course! I would love to!" she whispered back.

Yami smiled. Bowed offering his hand to her. She accepted it blushing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They started moving together in a slow circle in some silent rhythm. Not in the rhythm of music. Music wasn't reaching the balcony. They were dancing, hugged tightly in the silence of the moonlighted night…

"You look wonderful tonight…" he whispered to her while dancing.

"Thanks. You too, look very gorgeous."

"Thank you…"

A minute of silence followed. While they were dancing, Tea drew him closer and he did the same. Their bodies came closer. Just a little bit and you would think they'd become one. Tea for one more time rested her head on his shoulder, with her beautiful eyes closed. Her lips where smiling. This time Yami lowered his head and rested it on the top of hers. He was smelling her sweet scent…she was listening to his heartbeat…Ah, how loudly did it beat! She left herself unconditionally in his arms.

"Anzu…"

"Don't say anything!…" she whispered breathlessly, "…not yet…Oh, Yami!…Oh, Yami!…"

Yami didn't say no. They continued their slow dance without saying a thing. Both like this, the one into each other's arms, they were just feeling complete.

"Anzu…" he whispered, "I need to tell you something…"

He spins her slowly and they stopped. Now they were looking into each other's eyes. He took her hands in his. Her blush and her small gasp conquered him immediately. He leaded her to the parapet. She sat on it with her back against a pillar. Yami drew a deep breath.

"Anzu…I can't be away from you anymore! Since the very first time I saw you, I felt my heart flattering and a shiver ran through my body."

He drew another deep breath.

"Now, you'll tell me that I was a coward for not telling you from the beginning but how could I? How could I tell you that…I'm thinking of you all the time? That when I see you my heart jumps from joy? That whenever I turn my face you're there too?"

Tea brought her hand over her heart hoping she would stop its rapid rhythm. She seemed confused. Yami didn't blame her. His own soul was in a fog. He sat on the parapet next to her and grasped her shoulders.

"Yami…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just listen to me. The feelings that took over me where so unknown to me that…I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't know what it was…till now."

He leaned closer to her. She didn't resist. Just the opposite. She leaned closer to him.

"Now I am sure…" he whispered while his lips were almost touching hers.

Their eyes closed and they kept leaning forward slowly. Their lips had almost met when a tremendous bang made them jerk up.

* * *

That was because: inside the dance hall everything was going well, when suddenly somebody or something hit so hardly on the two-leaved door that it collapsed on the floor. Then Fallen ones rushed into the hall, growling and screaming. Surprised screams filled the hall, but then as if prepared for this, the vampires drew out their swords or pistols and threw themselves into battle. Fallen ones kept coming not only from the broken door but also from the hall's balcony-like landing. They were jumping from it or coming down from the stairs. When Yugi saw them, he got panicked. He screamed in fear and started to run. Some Fallen ones started to run after him and they put him into a corner. Yugi continued to run in a panic.

* * *

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed and stood up from the parapet.

"Yami wait!" Tea said. "come with me!"

Giving worried glances behind, over his shoulder, he followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile a Fallen one jumped in front of Yugi cutting his way. He grabbed his wrist and lifted him by it.

"NO!" Yugi screamed.

The Fallen one bit down in Yugi's neck violently. Yugi's eyes widened in pain…

* * *

Tea opened a door that leaded to a room…right arsenal! It had swords and guns of any kind. They were all Weapons of the Hunters. This was the room in which the invited could leave their weapons if they wanted. She grabbed the thong with her knife and fastened it around her thigh. She then grabbed a sword and threw it to Yami.

"Let's go!" she told him, "Quickly! Quickly!"

* * *

Gasping and crying with sobs, Yugi was feeling his blood leaving his body. Suddenly another Fallen one rushed onto the one that was holding him so he left him fall on the floor bleeding. While the two Fallen ones where fighting over who would have him, Yugi tried to crawl slowly backwards but his back found the wall. His sight was blur. Then one of the two Fallen ones stroke a strong scratch to the other so he rushed onto Yugi and bit down his wrist. Yugi screamed. All of the sudden a dagger torn the air and got stabbed into the Fallen one's back. The Fallen one turned into dust. Yugi looked upwards. Yami was standing on the stair's parapet with a sword in his right hand.

"YUGI!" he yelled.

"Yami…" he mumbled half-unconscious.

Yami leaped and got between Yugi and the Fallen ones (for a second time). He raised his sword and started literally mowing down heads! Because he was striking them with a sword of the Hunters whoever he was injuring fatally, it turned into dust. Yugi was breathing weakly and he leaned his head against the wall. While he was fighting, Yami saw from a few meters away, Tea who was fighting using her knife.

"Anzu! Sword!" he yelled and threw it to her.

She caught it in the air.

"Thanks!" she yelled back continued to battle.

Yami saw another sword on the floor in front of him. He used his foot to make it jump up, he caught it and continued battling! For a second he turned his head towards Yugi's direction.

"Yugi!" he called him

No reply. Tea leaped and landed next to him. They started to fight together back to back.

"They're too many! Almost hundreds!" Tea said before stabbing a Fallen one's heart.

"Yugi's not fine! We must take him out of here!"

"I agree…" she threw her sword and it got stabbed in the heart of a Fallen one. "…IMMEDIATELY!" she screamed finishing her sentence.

Yami picked Yugi up with one arm, with his free hand he grabbed Tea's hand and they started to run upwards on the stairs with a throng of Fallen ones following them. They reached the roof.

"And now what?...we're gonna fly?"

"Indeed" Yami answered.

"I don't have energy for something like that!"

"I do!"

They started jumping and running together on the roof. When Yami saw, they were still following them, put Yugi in Tea's arms.

"Take Yugi and go! I'll catch up with you!"

"But…"

"Go!" he yelled.

"Okay!" she responded.

Yami drew his sword again. He started to slash every Fallen one was coming close. After he had 'mowed down' a couple of lines, he threw his sword and ran after Tea. With no warning he grabbed her and lifted her up bridal-style without stopping running.

"Hold on me! And if you see I'm bleeding it means you're holding me tight enough!"

Tea nodded. Yami ran till the edge, he leaped and started to fly into the night sky. Once he flew he felt as if a knife was stabbed in his heart but he resisted the pain. He didn't have another choice. A Fallen one appeared near them.

"Watch it!" Tea yelled before stabbing him with her knife. Yami kept flying with huge speed towards the direction Tea had showed him.

"How is he?" he looked down.

Tea looked Yugi in her arms and then Yami with a worried look. Yami understood. They didn't have much time!

* * *

Meanwhile on the mansion's roof went Bakura with a smug smirk on his lips. From and internal pocket of his jacket he drew out a silver pistol. He loaded a bullet.

"Yami…" he said, "You may ran away this time but you can't hide from me! I will find you!"

He raised the pistol and aimed it towards Yami.

"Till then…take a souvenir from me!" and pulled the trigger.

* * *

In the air Yami, exhausted, was searching with his eyes the place.

"We must reach your place before…"

His phrase was cut in the middle when a bullet found his shoulder.

"YAMI!" Tea screamed.

Like a wounded eagle, started to fall. He fell on the ground with Tea in his arms, who was holding Yugi in her lap. Tea raised her head and saw a door almost hidden among the shrubs.

"Come on, Yami! Come on!"

Passes Yami's arm around her shoulders and supporting him with unexpected strength, she walked till the door. She opened it and shut it behind her. Only then put Yugi and Yami down and took some relieved breaths. They did it! They reached her place!

* * *

**Here is the next chap!**

**The ball didn't have sucsess huh? What's this? Kaiba? Or maybe...Yugi almost killed by Fallen ones and Tea helped them!...Yes Tea didn't know how to fly!...**

**THEMES**

Yami and Bakura _(Vampire Knight Ost Mystical Night Class)_

The Fallen one's Attack! _(Yu-Gi-Oh Ost God's Anger)_

Yami and Tea fight/ run away _(Yu-Gi-Oh Ost Fang of Critius)_

Fly away _(Shakugan no Shana Ost Art du sabre)_

**Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	27. Night 27

"That was close!" she whispered.

Near her, sitting on the floor, was Yami with clenched teeth and shut eyes holding his right shoulder, with a barely noticeable growl of pain coming deep from his throat.

"Yami…" Tea exclaimed and kneeled next to him.

"That was…a bullet…of the Hunters!" he moaned in pain "It will take some time to heal!"

"Let me see it"

Letting out a quiet moan of pain, Yami moved. Tea examined his wound. From his right scapula was flowing plenty, red blood.

"Ssss!…" she hissed through clenched teeth. "It is quite serious! Does it hurt?"

"Are you kidding me?!…" he moaned never stopped holding his shoulder.

"Okay…" she said moving behind him. "now I'll draw the bullet out, okay?"

"Okay!" he hissed.

She examined the wound and found something silver glistering.

"Yes! I can see it! Ready?"

Clenching his teeth Yami nodded.

"Alright…With three. One…Two…Three!" and drew the bullet out harshly.

Yami growled.

"That was it…Are you alright?"

"Much better thank you" he smiled to her.

She smiled back.

"Let's head upstairs…" she said after a while.

Yami nodded. He lifted Yugi in his lap softly and walking behind Tea, they started climbing the stairs that leaded to her house.

* * *

After a while Yugi started opening his eyes dizzy. The first thing he saw was Yami and Tea's faces over his head. He groaned.

"What happened?…" he mumbled.

"Yugi, thank God you're fine!" Yami said.

Yugi was feeling that his head was softly supported by a comfortable pillow. He sat up and noticed that he was laying on the sofa of a really cute and warm living room. All the furniture was antique and reminded you another era. On the rooms other corner was a big wardrobe-like piece of furniture with glass doors that had lots of different crystal bottles of liquors. Moreover on it there were some crystal glasses, true works-of-art. Next to the sofa there was a little wooden table, while on the floor was a thick, hand-made carpet.

"Wh…where are we?…" he mumbled.

"Anzu's place. We'll stay here for the night" Yami said again taking Yugi's hand in his.

Yugi smiled slightly and sat properly on the sofa.

"How are you feeling now?" Tea asked.

"Fine, thanks"

Yami stood up and said,

"Anzu can you take care of Yugi for a little?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I'll go to find something to eat. I'm starving!"

"But Yami those Fallen ones are still out there! They will see you!" Yugi said

"I have no choice! I'll be careful!"

"You can't go outside! They will catch you!"

Yami turned around and looked at him.

"What else can I do?"

"Take my blood"

Yami looked at him and sighed. For an instant Bakura's words crossed his mind. However by just remembering its flavor…He bent down to Yugi's neck. He clasped his lips before opening his mouth with his fangs ready to sink into human flesh. Just a millimeter away from his neck…

"No!" Tea yelled.

Both turned to look at her.

"Yugi's lost too much blood already! If he looses more, it might kill him!"

Yami jerked up immediately as if an electric shock had hit him. Tea was right! How could he, the idiot, not to think that? Was his thirst for blood that big?

"Eh, what can we do?" Yugi asked, "We can't let him starve!"

"Of course not!" Tea said.

A smile formed on her lips.

"Drink mine!"

Both widened their eyes and looked at her.

"I'm a vampire and I won't die from blood loss. Even if you drain me I'll survive so you can drink as much as you want"

"Anzu…"

"Come on, then!" whispers in a provoking voice pulling her hair aside from her neck, "I know you want to taste it!…"

Like hypnotized, Yami walked to her and looked at her. He bent down, licked her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh. Tea let out a sigh. But it wasn't only pain. It was also pleasure. She placed her hands on his head and pushed it to make him sink his fangs even deeper.

"More…take more…" she whispered breathlessly.

Yami was shipping full sips from her blood. It was sweet and it was leaving a slight spicy taste on his tongue. Tea drew another deep breath. Yugi while watching them felt a clench in his heart. He placed his fist over his heart.

"This painful feeling…" he thought, "When Yami drinks my blood I feel nothing like this but now that I'm seeing it in action…"

Tea kept on breathing deeply with one hand holding his head and the other behind his back, always careful for his wound. Yami had too wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer against him.

"Well, Yami?…How does my blood…taste like?"

Instead of an answer she gained a growl of bliss coming deep from his throat. Some seconds later, Yami drew his fangs out of her neck. He wiped his mouth with the backside of his fist.

"Thank you…" he only said.

Tea nodded smiling and bringing her palm over the marks on her neck that blood was still flowing from inside them.

"Vampires' blood is thicker than human one, so you didn't need to drain me."

She took her hand off her neck. The wounds healed. Yami went to the coach silent and took his jacket off.

"Well, Yami?" Tea whispered again. "How is my blood? Is it good?"

Yami turned to look at her. A smile bloomed on his lips.

"It's delicious." said in a low voice.

Tea smiled back. Everyone remained silent for a little and then Tea spoke.

"Yugi it's time to sleep. It was a tough day and you need rest. Upstairs I've got some rooms for the guests."

"And you?"

"I don't need to sleep and Yami can't sleep so don't worry about us. You need sleep"

Yami nodded.

"She's right, Yugi"

"Fine. Good night"

"God night little one"

"Come with me" Tea told him tenderly and leaded him at the rooms upstairs, where the bedrooms where.

Yami was left alone in the living room. He took off his waistcoat and placed it next to the jacket on the sofa. Both of them needed repair from the bullet whole! Lost in his thoughts felt his wound much better

"When I drink someone's blood, healing is faster"

Then remembered her blood's taste. It wasn't as tasty as Yugi's was but still it was…By just remembering her, he was feeling his heart flattering. Devotion was the thing he was feeling. Love, passion, flame that was burning him! He was so close before! He was yearning for her lips…those juicy lips that seemed sweet like mellowed fruit… Her white skin that seemed to be made by cream. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. Tea entered the living room.

"Yugi has fallen asleep" she said "Poor guy! He got really tired"

"Thanks for taking care of him"

"My pleasure" she said and took off the necklace from her neck, her earrings and her bangles.

"You know what? Perhaps you should rest too. You may not sleep but you'll calm down a bit" she told him bending down to leave them on the table.

However Yami wasn't listening to her. He was busy with admiring her curves while she was bending. His lust was added to the list. He desired her as much as he desired human blood. When she straightened herself, he approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed surprised and then smiled when Yami kissed her shoulder.

"Do you want more of my blood?"

Yami smirked.

"There are more things on you that are delicious!"

He kept kissing her on her shoulder, nape and neck with passion and desire.

"Vampires' Lust" she said calmly.

Yami lifted hid head.

"What?" he asked with his eyes half-lidded.

"That's how we call our…desire for virginity"

"Ah, I see…"

He leaned down and kept kissing her. Her flesh was soft, warm and sweet. She giggled playfully.

"Oh, stop! I'm not even a virgin!"

"It doesn't matter" he mumbled between the kisses "I would like to taste one more experienced for a change!"

His kisses managed to cause her a shiver.

"I thought you didn't like giving into your instincts…"

"Perhaps…tonight…it's time…for both of us…to give into…our instincts!" he whispered between the kisses he was giving her.

She then let out a breathless sigh, not being able to stand this any more, turned around sharply and crushed her lips against his passionately like no other woman had kissed him before. And he was kissing her back with even more passion. She suddenly pulled his head to make their kiss deeper, if that was possible. Their moans of pleasure combined in a perfect duet. Yami pushed his tongue into her mouth while he was drawing that close, that her breasts got stuck on his torso. With his tongue he was searching for hers. When he found it, he pressed it with his to make her do the same. No power on Earth could stop her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth crossing it with his. The one receiving the other's taste. His hands where fondling her body from top to bottom trying to touch as much of her soft flesh as possible and she wrapped one leg around his waist. She was experienced. And so unpredictable! When he had her in his arms, she was a sensitive rose-petal and now she was a proud lioness. An impetuous tiger! They didn't pull back yet. They preferred to faint from the lack of oxygen rather than separate. Tea wrapped her other leg around him too, her arms wrapped around his neck, literally hanging on him. Without ruining their position started climbing the stairs. Tea blindly opened the door and they got into her bedroom. A beautiful, double bed, set with deep red, satin bed sheets seemed to wait especially for them! Finally their lips torn apart by their need for air, but only to be united again. Tea stepped down on the floor again. Yami took her dress off her shoulders wildly and bent down like a thirsty man in a crystal clear fountain, kissing her collarbone and her naked breasts. Who have thought that a woman could taste so good! Tea unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. Like a maniac started to kiss his well-built chest. While Yami was stepping forward, her legs found the bed. She lost her balance and fell on the bed. Yami on top of her. While he kept kissing her wherever he could she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails on his back. She started pulling her nails all over his back so her nails left white marks on his flesh. He didn't show any pain. He groaned in bliss. She was experienced. She was waking his passion even more. With his tongue he licked her body to gain a shiver of pleasure.

"I want you…" he was growling between the kisses

"Say it again!…" she whispered breathlessly

"I want you…"

"Again…"

"I want you so badly…"

"Again…say it again…"

"I love you…" he groaned.

Tea drew a deep breath.

"Again…" she whispered breathlessly as if she was blowing her soul out of her body.

"I love you…" he whispered again.

So she didn't imagine it! He had said it to her!

"I love you too…"

"Really?…"

"I love you…from the very first time…ah, say it again! Oh, Yami!…Oh, Yami!…"

"I'll say it as many times as you want…I will scream it to the sky…I love you…"

"Ahh…Yami!..."

"I love you…"

And that 'I love you' reached till the full moon in the night…

* * *

**Another chap! Yami Yugi and Tea are now safe and sound...for now...**  
**Tea is taking care of them both...and...we have a confession!**  
**Finally!**

**Contains Revolutionshipping. I'm sorry if some of my readers don't like the pairing...**

**Please comment my chap!**

**Enjoy!**


	28. Night 28

Slowly the sun started to rise over the sleeping city of Domino. The sun got in an over luxurious room, with a king-sized bed and hit the face of a man with white hair and a scar on his cheek. Bakura stretched, satisfied by his sleep. He got up and put his robe on. A man dressed in black came into the room.

"Good morning my lord. I hope you slept well"

Bakura ran his hand through his hair smirking.

"How not to? Everything go according to plan. After last night ball's success…"

He headed to the bathroom, which was made with expensive marbles with rare colors while the bathtub and the lavatory were made by fine Chinese porcelain.

"You're referring to Yami Muto right?"

Bakura smirked.

"Of course. He left along with that hot chick Anzu Mazaki or Tea, as she prefers being called. She lives somewhere in the aristocratic neighborhood of Domino, I just don't know where…not yet. Maybe we should do a research…just in case."

"As you wish…"

Bakura looked himself in the mirror and smirked smugly.

"You can't hide forever, Yami!"

* * *

The soft sunshine passed over the aristocratic neighborhood and got into a bedroom with a double bed set with red, satin bed sheets. One couple in love was laying there. Two naked bodies cuddling tightly under the sheet. As if expecting to become one, they were cuddling tightly with each other. A brunette beauty leaning on the chest of a young man with tri-colored spiky hair.

"It is dawn" Tea murmured

"Mmm…" Yami murmured back.

His eyes, dark levanter, were shining with satisfaction. Neither of them got up.

"Yami…" she whispered

"Yes?" he said in a low voice.

"I love you" and she kissed him.

Instead of an answer he pulled her closer, while kissing her back.

"Oh, Yami!"

"What is it my love?"

Tea inhaled a deep breath.

"You called me…"

"My love!" he whispered passionately against her lips finishing her sentence.

She rested her head on his bare chest. He placed his lips on her hair…on her nape…while he had his strong arms wrapped around her.

"My love…" Tea whispered, "…what a beautiful night…ah, if only it never ended!"

"Do you want to stay like this?…Forever?"

"Yes!" she sighed breathlessly while Yami was kissing her neck, "Like this for all eternity…it is so beautiful…"

"You are beautiful…my love…"

Before she had time to say anything her lips got captured in his. Never having enough she kissed him back. They remained silent for a little.

"We'd better get up now…" Tea said.

"You're right. Yugi will wake up in any minute now"

"Let's not tell him yet"

"Probably you're right. It would be better not to agitate him. He's been through a lot"

He then remembered what had happened during the last days. How many things Yugi had been through because of him! He sighed and threw the sheet off him. He got out of the bed.

"Yami…?"

He didn't answer. He was looking out of the window. He brought his finger in his mouth, touched one of his fangs and sighed.

"Yami…?" he heard a whisper behind him.

He turned around and saw Tea standing. How beautiful she was! Sunlight was falling on her naked body making it look like golden! A divine gift just for him! Tea cupped Yami's cheek.

"It's alright, my love. It will pass"

"When?" Yami murmured but she put a finger on his lips.

"Shh…" she said, "It will pass…" she whispered.

She lightly stood at her tiptoes, he bended down. Their lips met.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes sleepily.

"Mmm…" he stretched himself.

Sun reached his room for good.

"I had one of my best sleeps ever!" he monologized.

Then the smell of the eggs with bacon hit his nose. He got up and started going down the stairs…

* * *

The dining room was in the kitchen. Tea was over the cooker frying some eggs in a frying pan. Next to her were steaming some buttered slices of toasted bread. She was wearing a simple dress and she was humming a melody while frying the eggs. Behind her Yami was finishing setting the table.

"Mmm…something smells good!" he whispered hugging her from behind and kissing her on the neck as if she was his wife.

She smiled.

"I made my favorite. My mother was making it for me when I was little. I thought he would like it"

"If only I could taste it!"

"Be patient…one day I will make it only for you!"

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Yami. Good morning Tea." Yugi said coming in.

Yami immediately pulled back from Tea.

"Oh…Yugi! Good morning!" he said trying to cover.

"I'm not interrupting something, right?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"No, we were expecting you"

"Good morning Yugi!" Tea said smiling. "Breakfast is ready" she told him pulling the chair out for him to sit.

"I hope you'll like it. I cooked the breakfast and Yami baked the bacon and made the tea…Well, do you want juice, tea or milk?"

"I want everything! I'm famished!" Yugi said fixing his chair.

Yami and Tea laughed. Tea placed in front of him a plate with two slices toasted bread and each slice had on it a fried egg slightly powdered with pepper, saying

"Here you go! Good appetite!"

Yami brought him bacon too. Yugi took a bite. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Well?"

"It's delicious!" replied without stopping chewing. "It is the best I have ever eaten!"

"Something wrong with my cooking?" Yami questioned pretending being offended, while opening the cupboard to bring the glasses, because before all this happened he was making breakfast at home.

"No, Yami. No problem at all. It's just…Tea's is far better!"

"Thanks." Tea said blushing a shade of pink by the compliment.

Yami, laughing, put the glasses on the table and took a seat too.

"You, Yami, will you drink something to accompany us?" she asked

"Yes, why not?"

Tea headed to her liquor collection.

"What will you drink?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want"

"Shall I put you some brandy?"

"Yes…sounds good"

Tea poured a glass for him. She put it in front of him.

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"Well let's eat. Good appetite"

While the other two were eating, Yami raised the glass to his nose and then to his lips and tasted it.

"How is it?" Tea questioned.

"Excellent"

"Really, what's going on with Yami and alcohol?"

"When there is no blood improvised then the vampire uses alcohol to delay its instincts. Something like a drug." Tea explained. "But don't worry. It doesn't affect us. Extremely large quantities of alcohol will be needed to make us drunk"

Yami smiled. He decided to drink his drink bit by bit to enjoy it…to enjoy it with her.

"And now?" Tea asked eating "What are you gonna do now?"

"We'll go back" Yami declared serious.

Tea seemed to be disappointed.

"Those Fallen ones weren't there by luck. They were after us. They wanted us! And more specifically they wanted Yugi. I watched them during their attack. They were after Yugi. They didn't want to kill him. They wanted to kidnap him!"

"Eh?"

"You heard me. They wanted him alive. I'm sure that someone was using them like puppets. I don't know how yet but I feel that someone is controlling all them!"

"And should I guess you're suspecting Bakura?"

"I don't know what to think, Anzu. What I know is that I don't want you to get in trouble because of me"

She laughed.

"I already got in trouble when I helped you!"

"Exactly. That's why I don't want you to get in even more danger"

Tea gulped.

"You know…maybe you guys should stay here…till things calm a bit. Here you'll be safe. They don't know where my house is…"

"And better remain like this!" Yami interrupted her, "If we keep staying here sooner or later they will locate your position and then…"

"But…"

"At any rate we must return. Grandpa must be worrying for us"

Tea lowered her head. After the previous night no mater how temporary their separation was it seemed like eternity…and it hurt!

"Anzu…" Yami said holding her shoulders, "We need you. And we need you safe. Please do it for us." Even though his eyes were saying: 'Do it for me'

"Once we'll finish breakfast we will leave" he declared.

* * *

One hour later they were standing at the door.

"Just take the third road on the right and you'll reach your home faster"

Yami looked her with thankfulness.

"Be careful"

"We will be!" Yami assured her.

"Thank you really much, Tea! For everything!" Yugi said.

"It was my pleasure. It was really nice to meet you, Yugi. See ya!" and hugged him

"Oh…oh…oh…!" Yugi did blushing like tomato.

Then Tea turned to Yami. They looked each other silent.

"Well…see you." Tea said.

Yami nodded.

"Goodbye Yami!" and embraced him.

"Goodbye Anzu" Yami said hugging her back.

"Goodbye my love" he whispered in her ear.

Tea felt herself melt. She remained at the door waving at them, till they got lost from her eyesight…

* * *

**Sorry for being late guys! Here is the next chappie!**

**Just a calm somehow family scene...Tender and sweet...**

**I hope you liked it...Action will come back soon I promise...**

**THEME:**

Domino in morning: _(Vampire Knight Ost Solitude)_ **(A bit sad but lovely music according me at least)**

**More coming soon! Please write your comments!**

**Enjoy!**


	29. Night 29

"Yami! Are you coming here for a little? We need two more hands for the cleaning!" Solomon yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

Yami instead of using the stairs, he slid down the stairway's parapet and reached the down floor in record-time! Inside the kitchen Yugi was wiping the dishes and Solomon, standing on a chair, was tidying them in the cupboards. Yami entered with a smile wide from ear to ear!

"Oh! You're here. Can you, please, sweep the floor? The broom is next to the door"

"Got it!" he replied.

He took the broom and started sweeping the floor humming a tune. Grandpa and grandson remained with their mouths wide open! Yami didn't even notice them. He kept humming happily like being in his own world!

"You're too happy I see…" Yugi said turning back to his task, "What happened?"

Yami didn't answer but he kept on humming instead.

"Yami? Yaaaami!…Earth to Yami!…" Yugi was yelling waving his hands over his head, "Hay! Yami!"

"Mm? Did you say something Yugi?"

Yugi looked at him as if he was looking at an alien!

"I'm yelling at you and waving my hands for a half an hour and you're not listening! I asked you why are you so happy! Did anything happen that I lost?"

"No it's just…it's a wonderful day!" Yami replied spinning around himself once and putting the broom back to its place.

" 'A wonderful day'…? Oookay…" Yugi said moving his hand in circles.

"We're not going well!" he whispered to his grandpa.

Not like he needed to since Yami he kept half-humming, half-whistling his tune.

"We're talking about serious situation!" Solomon commented, "Yami, my boy, stop flying to the clouds before you get hurled down from up there!"

Yami, spinning around himself once more, he chuckled (more to himself rather than to someone else) and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that today you're shining all over! Why can't you just tell us what's her…"

He got cut in the mid-phrase when he accidentally dropped half dozen of plates. Yami rushed like a flash and caught in the air three plates with one hand and three with the other.

"Phew!" he sighed, "that was close!"

"Impressive Yami!"

"Thanks Yugi!"

"Jesus! Thanks Yami! It happens to have…a vampire in the house!"

"Don't mention that…ever again!" Yami mumbled with a bitter smile.

His previous, happy self vanished in thin air.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my boy! I didn't mean to trouble you. I just wanted to say that as a vampire you have so much power that I think you're holding the world in your hands!"

By hearing this phrase, Yami froze in his position. A strange vision flashed to his mind.

* * *

_There was a huge balcony of some palace, showered by the dawn's sunlight, which had view to large gardens full with exotic plants and flowers. Behind all these, you could see a town of clay houses and even further an infinite desert. On the balcony was standing boy around fourteen to fifteen years old that looked exactly like him! If he wasn't that confused to tell, he would tell that it WAS him in a younger age. The boy was wearing strange clothes. Robes that reached his knees, while on his entire body were shining golden jewels. On his forehead he was wearing a golden crown-tiara with a strange eye engraved on it. Next to him was standing a tall man that even though he had an imperious and robust appearance he seemed aged. However his face was dark, as if Yami's vision wanted to stop him from seeing the man's face characteristics. The only thing he could distinguish was a thick, black beard. He was wearing a long purple cloth with long sleeves and he wasn't wearing many jewels. From his ears weren't hanging the big earrings that were hanging from his…other shelf's ears._

_"Turn your gaze to the sun, my son" the man said in a deep and a bit hoarse voice. A voice that captivated Yami…_

_"…and always remember that you have the power to hold the world in your hand…"_

_"Yes, father"_

* * *

The vision got lost as fast as it came. Yami shook his head and blinked a couple of times.

"What was that now?" he though

"Yami is everything alright?" Yugi asked

"Yes. Everything…everything is fine" he murmured but he didn't sound sure

"Why did this scene seem so…familiar? It doesn't make sense!" he thought

"Emm…Yami? Will you be holding them for a long time?"

Yami looked at his hands and realized that he was still holding the two piles of plates.

"Oh, right!" he said and put the plates in the cupboard while thinking:

"That voice…"

Then his mind traveled back at the events of that night in the mansion "Full Moon". What if those Fallen ones or even worse their master came back for Yugi again? Out of his pocket he took out the small piece of paper with the address Tea had given him.

"Sometimes even we need cooperation" Ishizu's words were echoing in his head.

What if she was right? But how could he trust a bunch of vampires? He turned his gaze to Yugi. He had decided!

* * *

"I'll go!" he said to Yugi when they were alone.

"So you decided it in the end?"

Yami nodded.

"I'm going to find them and you stay here till I come back"

"Alright. Be really careful big brother!"

"I will be!" and leaped out of the window.

While walking in the city many thoughts were passing through his mind. The vampire ball, the Fallen ones' attack, his vision…For just a moment he remembered Tea and in his mind flashed her image while she was under him naked, covered in sweat screaming his name breathlessly. He smirked in that memory. Passing by a Kaiba Corporation's advertisement another memory snapped him out of his thoughts. What if he wasn't wrong? What if he had indeed seen Kaiba to the ball? What could that suppose to mean?

"Maybe I should pay a visit first, before I go" he thought looking towards the sky.

When he confirmed that no one was looking to his direction he leaped and got lost…

* * *

A modern skyscraper was Kaiba Corporation's base. You could distinguish it from miles away. On the last floor was Seto Kaiba's office. In a bad mood as he almost always was, Kaiba was observing some statistics and he was talking on the phone with one of the superior executive cadres of the corporation. Seto Kaiba was president and owner of the biggest game company in the world and he was proud for it!

"No!" he yelled to the phone, "I refuse to eat this too! You will proceed to the dealings and you won't pity anything and anyone! We are a company that never looks back, that's what you'll tell them! There is no way to downgrade the name of my company backing down! I'm still president of this company and I prefer watch her fall!" he hung the phone up noisily and he concentrated in his statistics again.

"If I were you I would look back once in a while" he heard a deep voice.

He turned his head to see Yami sitting in the window. He managed to hide his surprise under his cold mask.

"Yami Muto! What are you doing here? How did you get in here without being caught by the surveillance cameras?"

Yami smirked.

"I didn't!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you" Yami replied hopping in.

"Make it fast because I have to rule a company in here!"

Yami walked and stopped in front of the desk. He sniffed the air in front of Kaiba.

"You were there too last night weren't you?"

"Excuse me?!"

"To the vampire ball. You were there too"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Muto"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You smell like them. You were at "Full Moon" mansion at the vampire ball last night"

Kaiba laughed.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Muto and if you are such a baby to be afraid of vampires and witches it's your right, but I have to rule a company and I don't have time for such childish nonsense!"

Yami laughed shaking his head.

"That's what I was saying till…they found me!"

He didn't want to show him his fangs neither tell him more so he wouldn't shock him (or challenge him)

"You have already wasted enough of my precious time Muto! I believe it is time to leave!"

"I'm just telling you to be careful. You're in deathly danger as long as you're messing with them!"

"Okay! I heard enough!" he said while standing up immediately. "That was it!"

He pressed a button on his computer.

"Guards!"

"It won't be necessary, Kaiba. I can find the exit on my own" he said and went to the window again.

"Heed my words Kaiba and be careful!" he said before leaping out of the window and disappear among the skyscrapers.

Kaiba was left alone in his office. He sat back down on his chair and returned to his statistics.

* * *

**Here is the rest!**

**My oh my! Yami is totally lovesick out there!...And yeah! Solomon was ready to say "Why don't you tell us what's her name?"**  
**He had a vision! What's it's meaning? Yes I remembered that Aknamkanon's face was always dark in Yami's visions so I did the same here!**  
**Kaiba in the plot! What's going on? Why was him in the vampire ball?...And Yami is going to meet the vampires! What challenges await him?...Wait and see!**

**THEME**

Vision: _(Yu-Gi-Oh Unreleased Score Egyptian Str Theme)_ **(I totally LOVE this music!)**

**I want to offer this as a gft to _DarkAngelBattis_ for her birthday!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mou Hentai No Boku!**

**I hope you like it! Enjoy!**


	30. Night 30

Where the city's north side was finishing, a bushing forest was starting. A forest of black pines and firs. At night, when sometimes wind was howling, the rustling of the leaves and the gigantic branches seemed with thousands of whispers in the darkness while from time to time some wolf was heard in the moonlight. In some parts bunches were so entangled with each other that the sunlight couldn't break through. Times like that, late in the afternoon, sunlight was barely penetrating the leafages. Yami, sometimes jumping from bunch to bunch, sometimes walking, he was mounting on a small hill. The piece of paper in his hand had a small map drawn on it that was showing him the way through the thick forest. He reached a part where the trees were a bit sparser. Something like a small glade. A gargle brook was passing among the trees' stumps. Yami stopped for a little to smell the beautifully smelling air. This place seemed like…or it was…the place where they found him! He closed his eyes while he was feeling the soft breeze waving his hair. He was remembering…He turned his gaze towards the uphill path that was ahead. Now he could distinguish something else among the tall trees' tops. Something that seemed like tiles up on the hill's top.

"Tell me, do you believe in destiny, Yami?" he remembered Ishizu's words.

"Destiny…" he murmured.

He drew a deep breath and next, determined as ever, he started to run at his full speed as a vampire, towards the path's top. He was running…Sometimes on earth, sometimes on the trees…

* * *

Once he reached the top he remained staring with his mouth wide open. He was standing in front of a huge, medieval castle. The high towers seemed to be scraping the sky among the trees. He stood out of the heavy, wooden door looking at the heavy bronze knocker.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the castle a raven-haired woman, dressed in white raised her head.

"He's here." She whispered in the penumbra.

* * *

Yami grabbed the knocker and knocked the door. The massive door opened with a heavy sound. In the small opening appeared a tall man that was wearing a long, dark purple cloth with a hood that was covering his face.

"Come in Yami… Lady Ishizu is waiting for you" he said with a deep voice, hoarse but yet calm.

Yami looked at him for an instant and then stepped into. The man close the door behind them. The castle from inside was kind of dark because only torches illuminated it. The strange part was that although the castle looked medieval from outside, inside (besides the red carpet on the long hallway) it reminded you ancient Egypt. The stone walls were decorated with parts from the Book of the Dead while instead of armors here and there were statues of different Pharaohs'. Next to the walls instead of having thrones or armchairs, there were diverse ancient couches or pots. Yami was looking around while walking. All those hieroglyphics, the gods and the colors were magnetizing him.

"I'm really delighted you decided to come" he heard Ishizu's deep voice.

He turned around and saw her approaching followed by two vampires. The one was dressed in a broad, white cloth and a turban on his head. His dull, blue eyes seemed as if made of glass. His skin was tanned as well and was emphasizing his appearance with two golden earrings on his earlobes and a big golden ankh-key hanging from his neck. The other one was exactly the opposite. He was tall with long, black hair that had caught them on a ponytail that was holding them in place with a red band on his forehead. He was wearing long, black, leather pants, black sleeveless vest and a red waistcoat. From his left ear was hanging a dice while his bright, green eyes were examining the new arrival. Unlike the other, serious, vampire he had a smug smirk on his lips. The vampire behind Yami bowed his head in respect as Ishizu approached them.

"We were expecting you" Ishizu said again with her slight Arabic pronunciation in her voice.

"I suppose you know why I am here!"

Ishizu nodded.

"What do you think about my home?"

"Impressive…I like the decoration" Yami replied.

Even though he was honest, there was a slight sarcasm in his voice. Ishizu smiled a small smile for an instant.

"My family has a unique duty, which passed from generation to generation. We are Tomb Keepers. My family guarded incredible secrets about ancient Egypt and its kings and had as a duty to protect them along with their tombs"

"Interesting"

Ishizu looked at him directly to eye.

"In the end you accepted your fate and came."

Yami didn't answer. He kept staring her expressionless.

"I'd better introduce you all of our members"

The echo of her words had barely settled down when vampires started to come out from every corner till in the room gathered half dozen of them.

"Yami allow me to introduce you. This is Odion" she said signaling towards the vampire that had opened the door to him.

Odion took his hood off to reveal his face. He was tanned too. His eyes had the color of olive oil and were looking at Yami with extreme attention. The left side of his face was covered in hieroglyphics. His head was bald except one plait black hair, hairdo prices in ancient Egypt used to have.

"Odion is my brother from Egypt."

"Pleasure to meet you" Yami said extending his hand.

He on the other hand bowed his head saying:

"In reality I'm an orphan. Ishtar family accepted me when I was a baby. My duty was to protect my Lady when she was born" and they shook hands.

Yami looked at the tall vampire for a little.

"He's a Perennial one too even though he's a vampire for eight hundred and eighty-five years"

He seemed to be around thirty-five therefore older than Ishizu for then years.

"And this is Shadi" she continued showing the white dressed one with the turban.

"He's a vampire for eight hundred and fifty years. He worked in many researches with us, back in hometown."

Shadi, serious, nodded his head. Next Ishizu pointed one tall dark-haired woman with yellow skin and slit, almond-shaped black eyes who was wearing a short, yellow Chinese dress.

"This is Vivian Wong, vampire for six hundred years from China."

"How's it going?" she winked playfully blowing him a kiss with her finger.

She too seemed around twenty-five years old or maybe a bit older. Next was the dark-haired male with the green eyes.

"One of the youngest here is Duke Devlin. He's a vampire for five hundred years, passion with dice!"

Duke winked.

"I think we'll go well! Welcome!"

Yami smiled faintly.

"Last but not least, let me introduce you Kisara. She is a vampire for the last four hundred years and has the rare characteristic to be pureblood. She is coming from a big family of vampires before she was turned into."

Yami turned his gaze to see one not so tall but very delicate and pretty girl. She was a pure albino. Her skin was so pale that was almost completely white. Her hair was straight and long till low to her hips and was pure-white like snow. Her eyes were crystal-blue and were perfectly framed by her hair that was falling freely over her face. She was wearing a simple, brown dress without any jewelry. She bowed to Yami.

"Nice to meet you Yami!" she said in a sweet voice.

"Likewise" Yami smiled.

She seemed so young that Yami would say that she wasn't more than fourteen years old.

"There is one more member" Ishizu said, "that is absent at the moment but I think that you already know her very well"

Yami almost blushed and lowered his head. Yes. He knew her really well.

"Yes. Tea is missing. She's hunting" Kisara said.

The vampires surrounded Yami.

"Cool hair, dude!" Duke said

"He's cute!" Vivian commented while leaning over Duke's shoulder.

"You have beautiful eyes!" Kisara whispered

"I agree! And nice name!… 'Yami'…Here's a suitable name!" Vivian said again.

Yami was looking at them for a minute and then he turned towards Ishizu.

"I'm here for business"

Ishizu smiled.

"But of course. Allow me to tell you your mission"

"Right now?"

"Of course. Why should we delay it?"

"I'm listening"

"Like I told you my family used to be Tomb Keepers for many generations…However it is a duty that, like the scepters of royalty, passes from father to son. Daughters take education but males always performed the tasks and guarded the ultimate secrets. My mother didn't have children so one day she found Odion out of our home. She raised him as a son. But when she pleaded my father to let him take the ritual of his tenth birthday he totally refused. He wanted the descendant to be his own blood only! Ten years later my mother gave birth to a child. Then I was born. However I was a girl, therefore I couldn't inherit the duty. My mother begged him again but he refused again. He was treating Odion with great cruelty and me with disdain. He loved me and he took care of me but the fact that I wasn't a boy, was filling him with disappointment" she paused to take a deep breath.

Yami could sense that she was struggling with herself to keep her composure under control. Ishizu went on.

"Years passed and I was growing up with Odion. Even though my father's cruelty, Odion still respected him and called him 'master'. He always called us this way all of us. Even though he treated him worse than a dog he still saw him like a savior! Five years after my birth, one night with full moon, my mother brought in this world her second child. This time it was a boy. I had never seen my father smiling like this before! He took the newly born infant in his hands as if holding god Ra himself! However my mother died exhausted by the agony of childbirth leaving, as her last wish, my brother under Odion's protection. My father decided to give to the baby the name that means 'king': Marik!" she emphasized every syllabi of the name.

"As you can imagine Marik was written to continue our family's duty and become Tomb Keeper, while Odion was protecting him. He was for him brother, father and friend"

Odion bowed his head humbly hearing his sister.

"When he became ten years old Marik, just like his father before him, went through the Ritual of the Gravekeeper and on his back was engraved the ultimate secret. The secret that was the main reason of our family's existence. He was Tomb Keeper now. However Marik never wanted it! He didn't want to pass his life technically locked in a tomb detached by the entire world and he was afraid of the ritual. Odion made an attempt to bare his brother's weight himself but he faced father's violent character. So not knowing what else to do he decided to share his pain and did his own ritual and engraved his own hieroglyphics on his face. Like this –he said- they were brothers now"

Yami looked at the symbols on Odion's face. Next he turned back to Ishizu who continued her story.

"Our life was difficult, already. When I became a vampire it became even worse. My father got even more away from me and this continued feeding the hatred inside my brother's heart. Not even the Ability that appeared I had, didn't bring him close to me. Eight hundred and ninety years my brother got hit by a terrible disease. I didn't have another choice and in order to save him I turned him into a vampire. When my father found out we went berserk and blamed Odion because he wasn't able –he said- to stop my bloodthirsty instincts. By the time we reached the room he had already almost flagellated him to death. My brother was always spiteful and when his rage took control of him, especially as a vampire, not even Odion could stop him. Therefore he bit father and killed him. Next to save Odion he turned him into a vampire"

"And what exactly has this story to do with me?"

"I will explain you right away. As you can see Marik isn't among us and that because he has allied with Bakura"

By hearing his name Yami took a surprised expression.

"The fact that Marik doesn't have Abilities, drove his hate to reach till me and because Odion tried to support me to avoid the worst, Marik started not to care about him either. Bakura moved extremely fast and took him with his part"

"I don't understand…" Yami said, "If he's not a Rare one too then why does Bakura want him?"

"Because I was the one who turned him into a vampire and now he's connected with me with a blood bond. The same bond that connects you and Yugi. So now he can share my visions at times. If a vision is extremely intense and I think of him perhaps he will be able to feel it as well, therefore Bakura…"

"…Is always a step ahead. I got it!" Yami finished her sentence.

"Precisely" Ishizu nodded, "And the fact I can't see Bakura's future makes this advantage dangerous!"

"I still can't see where do I fit!"

"Exactly here. You see we can't leave such an advantage to Bakura any longer. We need Marik back. They know the rest of us so they're going to be prepared while you…"

"So you're telling me, you're asking me to jump right into wolf's mouth, straight into Bakura's hideout to bring your brother back?"

"Exactly and in return we will protect your brother till you come back"

Yami seemed thoughtful.

"Very well!" he said, "If I must I'll do it!"

"Excellent. So whenever you are ready you can bring us Yugi"

Yami looked at them determined.

"I'll bring him here…tonight!"

* * *

**Here is my next chapter!**

**Vampire Brotherhood! Ishizu as a Perennial one and a Rare one is really respected from them! Odion, Shadi, Duke, Vivian and Kisara enter the plot! Yes her castle is inspired by the castle in Beauty and the Beast!**

**Marik's Ishizu's and Odion's story was inspired by the original yugioh plot but I added my details to make it a vampire story!**

**Yami's mission was to go to Bakura's hideout and bring Marik back! What will he find there? Will he sucseed?**

**Wait for the following chapters to see!**

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic! Thank you for your brilliant comments in addition!**

**Enjoy!**


	31. Night 31

It was night already when Yami rushed into their room surprising Yugi.

"Gather your things Yugi! We're leaving immediately!" he said

"Leaving?" Yugi questioned surprised, "To where?"

"To the vampire brotherhood. You'll stay there for a little." Yami replied pulling a sack down from the wardrobe's upper shelf.

"But why?"

"The brotherhood entrusted me a mission and while I'm missing you need protection"

Yugi looked at him suspiciously.

"What kind of mission?"

Yami looked at him. He decided not to tell him details and scare him.

"I must find someone and bring him back"

Yugi crossed his arms to his chest.

"You'll go to that guy, Bakura, won't you?"

Yami looked at him surprised. But of course! He couldn't hide anything from him.

"Yes" he simply said.

"No Yami! It's too dangerous!"

"It's too late to back down now! And you can't stay here alone, that's why I'm taking you to the brotherhood. They promised me to take care of you."

"And…grandpa…? What is he saying about this?"

"He knows it. I've already spoken with him. Come on! Don't be late!"

Yugi lowered his head.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

* * *

The moon, which was like a yellow slice in the middle of the sky, was half-covered –at times- by the passing clouds. Not even a soul was there except the two brothers that were climbing the uphill path with quick steps, walking in the darkness. Yami was holding the sack with one hand and scared to death Yugi's hand with the other and was climbing the path absolutely concentrated at every move around him…at every whisper of the perennial trees' bunches. His eyes, at times glowing red at the vague darkness of the moon, were searching every detail of the environment.

Midnight.

From somewhere far away a long howling was heard. Yugi snuggled even closer to Yami. Yami wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders bringing him closer. He smiled down at him.

"Don't be afraid. It was just a wolf. Nothing is more dangerous than me in this forest, I assure you."

Yugi also smiled slightly. Yami smiled again but he turned serious and looked upwards, towards the yellow moon.

"It's almost midnight…" he murmured.

"How do you know?" Yugi whispered for he wasn't daring to speak more loudly.

"I just know it" Yami replied in a low voice.

"Night was made for vampires…" he was hearing a voice in his head.

"We'll be late" he told Yugi, "We must hurry"

He picked Yugi up in his arms and started to run fast as wind the uphill path in the night…

* * *

Just like Yami, Yugi was speechless by the impressive castle. It was charming him but most of all it was terrifying him. He stuck onto Yami searching for protection.

"I'm scared…" he whimpered

"Calm down" Yami told him again.

It was difficult for him, with the giant, dark towers that had as a background the yellow moon, Yugi followed Yami till the door. Yami knocked with the knocker. Odion was the one to open the door once again.

"I brought him." Yami said.

Odion opened the door. Comparing to the pitch darkness outside even the torches' light seemed too bright. While they were walking, all the decoration was causing small shivers of fear in Yugi's soul. He was almost hanging from Yami's arm looking around him afraid. He was trying to avoid the statues' and the gods' "stare" on the walls around him. One tall raven-haired woman approached them. Two others were following her.

"I brought him to you just as I promised."

"I can see that. You acted wisely." Ishizu said.

"He's really cute!" said a beautiful girl with white hair.

"And he seems tasty! I could eat him!" another tall black-haired said.

Yami immediately wrapped his arm protectively around Yugi and glared at Vivian.

"Whoa, whoa calm down! I didn't mean it seriously! I'm gorged for tonight. Ishizu took care of all of us to be."

Even though a bit charily, Yami let go of Yugi.

"I understand your worries" Ishizu said, "but I assure you they are completely pointless. Other must be the thing to worry you."

"Very well then!" he handed Yugi's sack to Vivian.

Next he kneeled in front of Yugi and said

"Yugi, you'll stay here for a little while. Be well and don't be afraid. Everything is gonna be alright."

Yugi hugged him saying

"Be careful. Come back safe!"

"I will, Yugi. You have my word. I will come back soon"

He stood up and pushed him gently towards Ishizu.

"Come here, little one. Everything is going to be okay. We will take good care of you"

"Thank you…"

"Come with me. I will show you your room. You will have a great view to the forest." Kisara told him.

Yugi gave a last look to Yami before following the two vampires. Yami was left alone with Ishizu and Odion.

"I hope indeed nothing will happen to him" Yami said.

"You have my word"

"Good. Because if you harm even a single hair from his head, I will find you…no matter in which place in the world you'll hide!"

Ishizu smiled.

"Then we have nothing to be afraid of!"

Then she got serious again.

"Bring my brother back safe, Yami"

"I will!" he said and walked out of the door.

* * *

From one room, Yugi saw him running in the dark forest.

"I hope we'll make you feel like home!" Kisara told him.

Yugi smiled and turned back to the window watching Yami running.

"I hope you know what you're doing big brother…" he thought…

* * *

**Nothing more to add in here!**

**A creepy night in the forest!**

**Yami is going to Bakura's place to bring back Marik!**  
**What will he find there?...Wait and see!**

**Yay! I've reached 30 chapters! (31 with the intro ;))**

**Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	32. Night 32

Following his nose and his instinct, Yami found himself among the skyscrapers of the city's center. Sitting on the top of one of them he was gazing the skyscrapers trying to figure out where the smell he was following was coming from.

"But of course…" he monologized, "I didn't expect her to tell me some 'shilly-shally' or something like that anyway…"

For one second he thought of Yugi and prayed inside him, for him to be fine. Then his mind traveled back to Tea. He remembered her sweet lips…her creamy skin…her crystal-blue eyes…He shook his head suddenly to lift any other thought from his mind. Tonight he would remain concentrated! No one would distract him from his mission! Not even her…

* * *

He got in by the vent. He jumped in the skyscraper's internal. The place seemed empty. Then why was he feeling Bakura's smell that strongly? He decided to check it out. The smell leaded him to a door that most probably leaded to the basement. He was shocked when he saw that the door was leading to a winding staircase that seemed like a staircase inside of some medieval castle or something. It was made of stone and it didn't fit the skyscraper at all! He got in and closed the door behind him. The stairs seemed to lead to the center of Earth! There wasn't even light there! Just a slight, yellow light was visible in the base of the stairway. He got down quickly and quietly. He was left speechless when he saw that he had got into a place that seemed like dungeons. Rock hallways illuminated by torches only and a lot closed, metal doors. Every door had just a small opening that had bars.

"Oh, my Go-…" he started whispering but before being able to finish his phrase he heard footsteps and got hidden behind a column.

Two guys dressed in black capes with hoods on, passed by the spot talking. They seemed busy with their conversation and didn't notice him. Yami sighed in relief. He peeked behind the column and he saw that in all the hallways they were walking black dressed vampires like those two.

"Dammit!" he cursed through clenched teeth.

Trying to move in the shadows as much as possible, trying to avoid the guards he kept looking. Then he heard two men's voices that were talking to each other. The one belonged to Bakura there was no doubt about it! However the other one was familiar too…but from where? No! It wasn't possible to be… He jumped on the ceiling's joists and carefully approached.

"…I'm absolutely sure that he didn't figure out anything!" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba?!" Yami exclaimed in his mind.

Bakura laughed.

"You truly disappoint me Kaiba! I told you to keep an eye on Yami! Not he on you!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it? Mine?"

Yami saw Kaiba clenching his fists and teeth and he could see that he was boiling in anger. However he could sense that Kaiba wasn't a vampire! So what was he doing there? Something else was happening.

"I can't bare your inability anymore! I thought that you could do much better!"

"I can! Just swear me that my brother is fine!"

"Your little brother is fine, Kaiba. Not for long, though, if you keep it this way!"

"I knew it!" Yami exclaimed in his mind again.

"I want him! Dead or alive!" he then grinned. "I would prefer alive, or else I doubt that your brother will be that well!"

He turned his back to him.

"Now leave!"

"I want to see him!" Kaiba demanded.

Bakura turned around and looked at him with an ironic smile.

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me! I want to see my brother! I will believe he's fine only when I see him with my bare eyes!"

"Ah, Seto Kaiba…Always believes only what he can see!"

Kaiba's mind got corrupted by anger.

"Let me see Mokuba! I have every right to see him! Take me to his damn cell! Dammit!" he bellowed.

"You don't have the right to demand anymore, Kaiba! Till you finish our agreement you're not gonna see your brother, and if you ever raise your voice to me again I will kill him myself you heard me?"

"You bastard!" Kaiba growled and rushed towards him but two vampires dressed in black, grabbed him by the arms.

"Take him!" Bakura said turning his back to him again.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this dearly! You hear me? You will pay!" Kaiba was yelling while those two were dragging him outside.

When the echo of Kaiba's voice had stopped Bakura chuckled to himself. Yami had to gather all his willpower not to rush on him! Bakura turned his head towards his spot swiftly so he had to hide in the shadows again. If Bakura's smell wasn't distracted by the drink he was holding he would have sensed him for sure! Bakura clapped his hands. After a couple of seconds another black dressed came and stood before him. However he seemed to be superior to the others because on his hood right on his forehead he had a golden eye. (Similar to the eye that boy in Yami's vision had –but Yami didn't have time to think about it!-)

"You summoned me, my lord?" he asked.

His voice was shallow with a barely noticeable Arabic pronunciation.

"Go our…'guest' and then you're dismissed!"

The vampire bowed and walked out of the room. Yami followed him carefully.

"His smell…" he thought, "…seems familiar…but still…But we have never met before!"

While he was following him on the ceiling's joists he figured it out!

"His blood! Its smell is similar to Ishizu's! Then…this must be…no! He surely is…Marik!"

Marik took a small, metal plate with some food in it and he walked a bit further. There, there weren't even torches to illuminate the place, therefore it was pitch-dark. Marik took some keys out and unlocked the dark cell's door. Inside…deep in the depths a small, chained figure was sitting on the floor with the back against the wall. In the first sight it looked like a scared puppy in the dark cell. But then Yami realized that it was Mokuba! His wrists and ankles were tied up with chains. His tame-less as always, hair now were falling on his face dirty and greasy. The uniform he was wearing was too torn in fifty places and disgustingly dirty. His face was sunken from the hunger and the bad treatment! His head was lowered and his gaze was empty and soulless, fixed on the floor. From time to time, from his red and puffy, from lack of sleep and crying, eyes was running a small tear on his dirty little fists. The sight was truly pitiful!

"Here's you meal kid!" Marik said tossing the plate on the floor towards him.

Mokuba didn't even look at it. Poor little guy, Yami thought, he seemed not to have strength even to stretch his arm out to take the food. Marik looked at him for a little and then turned his back to him, got out of the cell, closed the heavy door behind him and locked it. He then walked away handing the keys to another vampire that took them away. Yami heard only a metal sound while Mokuba was dragging, with thousands of efforts, his heavy chains to take the plate with the least stale bread and the clotted mush they had tossed to him…

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Well Bakura's hideout part one! ;)**

**For those of you who didn't get it all the vampires guards are dressed in black like Marik's Gouls/ Rare Hunters. Marik here is normal Marik and NOT Yami Marik!**

**Kaiba again! As you see now Kaiba is not a vampire! Bakura is blackmailing him by keeping Mokuba hostage!**  
**Mokuba in the plot as well! :(**  
**The scene was inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh in Duelist Kingdom when Mokuba was prisoner in Pegasus's castle!**

**Next coming soon (I hope) Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	33. Night 33

Yami now realized why Kaiba was at the ball. He was watching him, and that was because Bakura was keeping Mokuba hostage! He crawled on the ceiling's joists following Marik. One time, Marik peeked over his shoulder so Yami had to hide in the shadows again. Marik kept walking. He got into a room. He took his black cape off and let it fall to the floor. Unlike his sister he was blonde. Only his tanned skin was pointing out his origin. His blonde hair was long till his scapula and a bit more tufted on the top. Yami landed some meters behind him. Marik, not even bothering to look back, smirked. The golden jewels he was wearing on his entire body glowed in the torches' light.

"I know who you are! You're Yami, the one that everyone is talking about…"

"Indeed" Yami answered calmly.

"My sister sent you to take me?"

"Yes"

Marik turned around and his violet eyes sparkled angrily.

"The problem is that I'm not going back! And if my sister could really predict the future she should have known that before sending you!" and tried to ring a bell to call for backup.

Yami's calm tone stopped him.

"If I were here to force you I would've already done it! So is unnecessary to call for help"

Marik glared at him with hate! Yami took advantage of the silence and asked him looking at him with no emotion

"Why do you insist on living here?"

"There is no way you could ever understand! My sister was the Rare one and she used to take all the respect! You don't know how it is being in the oblivion like I was!"

"You were the only member of the family with so many benefits. The only one that had the right become Tomb Guardian and you're still saying you were in the oblivion?"

"The word 'benefit' my sister knows it better because she was taking all the respect of the vampires, that I deserved, because of her Ability and the duty of the Gravekeeper brought me only pain and anguish!" he said covering his face with his palm.

Yami kept looking him with no expression. In Marik's mind flashed memories while he was talking.

"Since I was a child, I was alone. Isolated by the outside world"

"You had your sister. You had Odion"

This name hit Marik like an iron fist.

"Odion…" he mumbled while remembering Odion being by his side like always.

His gaze sharpened suddenly.

"Odion betrayed me! He had promised he would save me from my torment! He lied to me!" he turned his back to Yami.

Yami remained still like a statue.

"It was the typical!" Marik said, "Every Tomb Keeper gets through this. Odion had promised he would save me and he didn't! And the worst is that I still have on my body the scars of his treason!"

He took his sleeveless shirt off. His back was covered with hieroglyphics.

"Since the day I was born I was destined to carry these scars. The ultimate secret. When my tenth birthday was approaching I was afraid…I knew that the ritual was a very cruel challenge. I knew that it hurt! I knew it would hurt for months and if I managed to survive I should be shut to oblivion inside the tombs and ancient monuments and all this for what? For some pharaohs that lived thousands years ago! That's why! Odion had promised me to get through the ritual for me. But in the end…he never went!"

Marik clenched his fist.

"When the day of my tenth birthday came I was alone. I didn't have anyone near me. I believed that Odion had kept his promise. But I was wrong. At night, two of my father's men entered my room and they took me by my arms by force without paying attention to my pleading and begging. While they were dragging me I saw Odion leaning against a wall, watching while they were taking me away. He didn't do anything even when I was crazy in fear and I was begging him to help me! They dragged me in a dark room that was illuminated by a brazier in which red flames were dancing! Neither my father paid attention to my tears when he took my cloth off and shut my mouth with a gag. He put the knife's blade to the flame of the candle that was next to him and didn't hesitate even a single second! I was suffering! I was in pain while the hot metal was touching my back and with the gag in my mouth silencing my desperate screams… No one! Not even my sister…not even Odion! For too long I couldn't even stand and I was crying non-stop! When I recovered they locked me in the tomb so I would continue my studies! I abandoned everything only for some Pharaoh and my closest people were watching without doing anything! Now tell me who should I hate most?"

Yami kept looking at him without saying a word.

"At least here they treat me with respect! I have so many vampires under my orders and they all appreciate what I offer!"

Yami's eyes sharpened.

"Look, I honestly don't care if you'll stay or come! I don't care what life you had and what life you desire to have. Whatever I do I am not doing it neither for you nor your sister! I'm doing this for my little brother! And while you live here being Bakura's servant, somewhere out there you have a sister who asked me to bring you back and a brother that loves you and cares about you!"

He looked at him straight to eyes and Marik was shocked by the power that was behind his violet eyes.

"Now…allow me to ask you what do you choose: Being a respectful slave or a brother in oblivion?"

Both of them remained there looking at each other… Silent…

* * *

**Well here is the next! Sorry I was late!**

**Well here it is the story again but from Marik's point of view!**

**Well...What will Marik choose?**

**Wait 'n' see!**

_**THEME:**_

Marik Ishtar: _[Yu-Gi-Oh Unreleased Score Marik Evil]_ **(0:11 Marik lets the cloak slip off his shoulders and reveals his bare back)**

**Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**

**(AN: Goodness! 100 previews! Thank you so much all of you! It is the first time a story of mine gets that many reviews in total!)**


	34. Night 34

Guards were walking in the dungeons' hallways. Marik, wearing his cape again, was being followed by one black dressed vampire.

"Master Marik!" they were saying bowing their heads.

Marik was just nodding his head to them while the vampire behind him, was following him having his gaze low.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Marik mumbled.

"No" the vampire whispered back.

They walked for a little longer an they got hidden in the shadows.

"So far so great…" Marik said, "Now what?"

"You know this place! You tell me!" the black-dressed vampire said.

"Very well. Let's go from there!" and pointed towards one direction, "There, there are less guards!"

One bolt-like, golden bang came out of the other's hood. He put it in quickly.

"I hope they won't recognize you!"

Yami, cause it was him, raised his head a little and smirked.

"I don't think so" he said. "After all this cape is hiding my smell."

Taking thousands precautions they passed the guards. Yami noticed that the hallway was going downwards now.

"The tunnel continues underground under the city"

"Ah! I see…"

He was walking when, suddenly, Marik pulled him and pushed his back against the wall and signaled him to keep quiet. They peeked behind the corner of the wall. Monsters in human form had gathered to that spot!

"Fallen ones…" Marik whispered.

"But what are they doing here?" Yami whispered back.

"I have no idea but I don't like it!"

Yami was watching the hideous creatures crawling in four, growling…shadows of their previous selves.

"We must figure out something or else…"

"Marik! Watch out!" Yami yelled falling on Marik, pushing him down to the ground.

A Fallen one passed just a few inches over their heads. He landed on four and remained in front of them growling while from his awful face saliva was dripping. The two of them stood up again before him while he was still growling on four like a wild animal. The Fallen one jumped towards them! Yami, with a swift move, took the cape off and wrapped it around the attacker's head. Next, while the Fallen one was still confused, he threw him on ten others that were approaching.

"Dammit!" Yami cursed.

"Yami! This way!" Marik's voice was heard some meters away.

Yami saw him and ran towards there. They started to run within the labyrinth of the hallways with all Fallen ones running after them. Yami noticed, while running, that on the ceiling's joists dirt and soil was gathered. He punched the wall with both of his fists. All that soil collapsed with a tremendous sound forming a cloud of dust behind them. The Fallen ones remained behind, confused by the dust. The other two kept running, they turned a corner and…they found themselves in front of an underground water stream.

"Dammit!" Yami cursed again.

"Jump!" Marik told him.

"Come again?!"

"They must lose our tracks and smell! If you value your life, jump!"

Yami nodded. They could hear the Fallen ones approaching. He and Marik jumped in the freezing water… When the Fallen ones reached the spot the only thing they found was Marik's cape on the floor…

* * *

**Well here it is the next chappie! I know it is small!**

**The rescue!**

**By the way those of you who had seen who the black dressed was from the very begining raise your hands!**

**THEME**

Yami and Marik running: _(Shakugan no Shana III Final OST 3 - 02 La Charge)_ **(from where Yami pushes Marik to the ground till the end!)**

**Please comment my story and theme!**

**Enjoy!**


	35. Night 35

A big river was flowing inside the forest while the dawn, that had started to come slowly, was bringing with it a new, cold breeze. Close to the bank, some bubbles formed in the water. Yami threw his head out of water with a long, loud breath. Panting heavily he swam till the riverbank, coughing and gasping in his struggle to breathe.

"Marik!..(*cough* *cough*)…Marik where are you?" he yelled between coughing.

"Over here!" he heard Marik's voice.

He was away from the bank. Yami, panting, swam till him and dragged Marik till the riverbank. They got out of water and laid down on the wet soil of the riverbank, taking some more gasping breaths.

"We did it…" Marik panted.

Not less gasping, Yami stood up and scanned the area with his eyes, having his hands on his waist. The place was illuminated slightly by the weak, gray light of dawn, while the cold breeze was blowing and sticking the wet clothes on his body.

"Where are we?"

"Back in the forest."

"How is that possible?"

"That water stream was connected underground with the river. We are in Domino's forest but from the other side."

Silence followed. You couldn't hear anything besides the river and the forest's sounds at dawn. The two vampires were soaking wet, water dripping from both of them, and the freezing breeze was blowing on them but neither of them seemed to care.

"It's getting dawn." Yami broke the silence, "The others must be waiting for you" and was ready to start walking.

"Yami…"

He stopped and turned around to face Marik, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Do you think that Odion really didn't betray me?"

"This will tell you better than me Ishizu and Odion."

Marik stared at the river melancholically.

"And what if they don't want to accept me?"

"That's why they sent me in the first place, right?"

Marik looked at him and nodded.

"Here…I'll help you" Yami said offering his hand.

Marik looked at him and hit his hand away lightly. He stood to his feet on his own.

"Let's go" Yami said and the two of them began walking in the forest towards the tower…

* * *

In one of the tower's rooms, a small body was lieing on the bed with the blankets raised till the ears. Under the blanket there was a continuous movement. Yugi was sleeping but he had a really uneasy sleep. No, it wasn't the freezing cold weather at fault neither the fire from the small fireplace that was almost off, except some small coals. At fault was the dream he was having. A dream that by some strange coincidence was a dream that Yami had told him that he had countless times. He was in the middle of a huge maze, consisted from doors. Stone walls and iron doors. Walls and stairs of stone and doors of iron. Yugi was running but for every door he was opening, he was finding an even greater maze with even more doors. That maze seemed not to have an end and it seemed it was changing all the time.

"Scared…I'm scared…" he could hear a child's voice at times echoing around out of nowhere.

Perhaps it was in his head… Yugi kept running without knowing or even caring where he was going. He was running. While running the walls around him started to change. They were now covered with blood. Blood stains everywhere.

"Scared…"

"Blood…" another, hoarse voice was saying.

"So much blood…" the child voice was saying again.

"Blood…"

"Scared…"

And then, behind him, a Fallen one appeared. Yugi panicked.

"Red eyes…sharp teeth…" the child's voice said

"Vampires…" the other voice was echoing as a reply.

"Yami! Help me!" Yugi screamed but nothing happened.

He was alone.

"Blood…" the hoarse voice said again

The Fallen one caught up with him. He grabbed him and…

* * *

"NO!" Yugi screamed sitting up on the bed.

He remained sitting there panting and gasping. Sweat had shocked him.

"Nightmare…" he whispered breathlessly while his little heart hadn't settled down yet.

The morning, gray light was illuminating the room. It was still too early but he wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep. He hugged his knees to his chest.

"Yami…"

He felt a small flattering in his heart. He raised his head.

"Could it be…"

No! He was sure about it! He threw the blanket off him and the way he was, in his pajamas and barefoot not caring about the cold or the freezing-cold, stone floor, he jumped out of bed, he ran, he opened the door and got out in the hallway. He started going down the stairs as fast as he could…

* * *

It was the well-known knock on the tower's door. This time, all the vampires ran at the door with anxiety. Even Ishizu who was keeping her self-control…only she knew how much she was agonizing. Because Yami was in Bakura's den, she couldn't see what was happening. Odion opened the door. At the door appeared a Yami shocking wet till the bone. His clothes, totally wet, were stuck on his body. His bolt-shaped bangs were also stuck on his face and they were still dripping water. Yami raised his head and looked at them sincerely.

"I'm back" he said in a natural tone.

"Indeed" Ishizu said, "You came faster than we expected."

"I brought someone with me"

He stepped aside, revealing Marik, not less wet.

"Hello sister" he said with his head slightly down.

"Marik!" Ishizu croaked out.

"Master Marik!" Odion also exclaimed.

Marik turned and looked at him.

"Hello Odion…" and then he remembered to add the two words Odion was hoping to hear

"…my brother…"

"Marik…" Ishizu whispered again taking some steps closer to him.

And then before everyone's eyes, she hugged him tightly

"My brother! I was so worried! How much I've missed you!"

"I'm sorry…sister…"

Yami was standing in the corner. While she was hugging her brother Ishizu's eyes met Yami's. Yami smiled a little and nodded his head to her full of gratefulness gaze. The other vampires surrounded the two siblings.

"Master Marik!" one of them was saying

"Welcome to our team!" two others said and many more!

Yami was standing some meters away watching at the scene. As if he didn't exist there!

"Yami!" he heard a voice behind him.

He turned around.

"Yugi…"

"Oh, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed and fell in Yami's arms crying happy tears. "…My brother! I was so worried! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I've told you before and I'm saying it again. You won't get rid of me that easily!"

Yugi just giggled and hugged him even tighter.

"Yami…"

Yami raised his head to see Ishizu approaching with Marik by her side.

"I wanted to thank you from the deepest parts of my heart for bringing my brother back. You have fulfilled your mission successfully."

Yami just nodded and Ishizu smiled.

"You're shocked. Take this" and handed him a towel.

Yami took it and started whipping his hair. He bent down and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Yugi, why don't you go to get something to eat?"

Yugi's face went pink. Yami could hear the soft growling in his stomach.

"No problem! Let's go to make you something!" Kisara said and took Yugi by the hand.

When they left, Ishizu told Yami,

"It's still too early for you to come back. Stay here until you dry and then you return."

Yami seemed thoughtful.

"Very well!"

* * *

**Here's the next chappie! The family finally reunited!**

**Marik was feeling a bit unsure if they would wish to accept him but as you see...there was no problem!**

**And yes! It was inspired by Vampire Knight! Btw...the maze is like the Millenium Puzzle's maze!**

**THEME**

Yugi's dream: _[Vampire Knight Ost Yuuki's Recollection]_

**More coming soon! Please comment the ost and the Fanfic!**

**Enjoy!**


	36. Night 36

Yami was standing by a large window and was looking outside without having something specific in mind. To tell the truth he had so much in his mind that he didn't know what to think first, like the Fallen ones' behavior for example. He still couldn't take it out of his mind that someone could be controlling them. Then he remembered Mokuba. That beaten up little body that didn't have the strength even to shiver inside his dark, wet cell. He turned his face inside, towards the walls with the hieroglyphics. He was feeling something. It was as if they were calling him… "Come". Like hypnotized he responded. He touched the wall with his palm. Then, like a cinematographic movie, another image passed before his eyes. It was so strange and at the same time so familiar! It was that child that looked like him. This time it was a bit younger, around seven years old, and it was running inside the garden laughing and yelling happily.

"You can't catch me!" he was yelling in his laughter.

The strange thing was the language. Just like his previous vision, every single character was speaking in a strange language. It was, though, a language that he was translating it in his mind automatically. The little boy kept laughing, it turned around and started running towards the opposite direction to fall in the arms of that tall man he had seen in his previous vision.

"I win again father!" the little boy said

The scene changed again. Now the boy, in the age around thirteen years old, was squatted down on the floor. The room was full with countless shelves with papyruses. The boy had on his crossed legs a papyrus and he was reading it. He heard footsteps and he raised his head to see the same black-haired man in the torches' light.

"Keep studying, my son, because sometimes mind is stronger than the sword"

"Yes, Father"

"Knowledge, my son. Knowledge is power"

The vision was over. Yami raised his hand to his head, confused.

"It happened again!" he turned back to the window, "What's the meaning of all this?"

The sun started to appear, half, behind the tops of the trees. Then Yami saw something. Without a second of delay he forgot everything else and started to go down the stairs to go out

* * *

The tower seemed much more different from the backside. Except of some blackberry bushes and some wild-strawberries there were no other trees and if there were some, thy were too little and really a few, you could count them with the fingers of one hand, and they seem to be coming out of the small bushes, in great distance the one from the other. It was leading to downhill that seemed like a cliff but it had a spectacular view to the big forest and the river, hundreds of meters below. There, at the edge of the cliff, was a white kiosk covered by the climbing rose.

Although it was almost winter, the crimson like blood roses were at full bloom, with a dew-drop shining like a diamond on every one of the thousands rose-petals. And there…among the roses, was standing the most beautiful creature Yami ever laid eyes on. Tea. She was leaning her body on the marble bench inside the kiosk and she was admiring the sun that was rising, the river and the forest below her feet. For Yami it wouldn't be difficult to consider her as the most beautiful and the most rare rose in the world.

Over her shoulders she was wearing a long, till her ankles, cape for the cold. It was crimson-red like the roses around her and glossy like silk. It was soft and thin and by the way it was hanging from her shoulders, it seemed like it was made by liquid, red blood. She hadn't put the hood on and this allowed her shining hair waving freely, framing her eyes. Oh, those eyes! The light breeze was waving her cape…it was waving her hair… What a dream! What a divine creature! His legs, as if they had their own will, leaded his body towards her. His heart was flattering. Wrong! It was bounding! It was beating loudly with longing and happiness…relief for seeing her again! He stepped into the kiosk.

"Anzu…" he whispered.

She turned around and her face lit up from joy.

"My beloved!" she cried out and rushed in his arms.

He wrapped his strong arms around her. He pulled her close to him. How much had he desired her! How much had he missed her!

"At last!…" he whispered

Tea felt melting in his arms. How much had she missed him! His voice…his strong arms embracing her…his heart beat… She moved a little to look at him deeply in his eyes. She raised her white hand to caress his cheek. Just her touch was able to make him dizzy…but when her lips touched his… He got dizzy…Intoxicated…Love took over him… He kissed her passionately as if a terrible, thousand-year war had kept them apart. When they pulled back she kept her eyes closed for some seconds. She opened them…slowly. Yami got lost inside them. She was admiring his. How much power…how much deepness had it been inside those dark levanter eyes! She was feeling fragile in front of him. Her heart was flattering…he smiled listening to it.

"Your eyes are pure sapphires…" he said and he was meaning it!

She just giggled and her cheeks got pink.

"I heard that Marik is back! You did it!"

"It was nothing"

"Eh, not nothing! You put so much in danger and you reunited two brothers!"

Her voice was enchanting him. What he had been through to save Marik, he didn't even care! He had his reward right in front of him!

"My love…" he whispered before kissing her again.

That kiss lasted more than the previous one. When they pulled back, Yami leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"You haven't told anything to Yugi, have you?"

"No!" he answered as if he couldn't believe she had actually asked him that question.

However he immediately regretted his harsh response.

"No…" he said again, this time softly, in a whisper, "But one day he must know…"

Tea didn't let him to talk. She kissed him again. He just surrendered with no second thought…

From a window Ishizu was watching the two lovers with her sharp, blue eyes…

* * *

The sweet notes coming from a harp were echoing within a large royal-rich bathroom. Inside the huge bathtub steaming hot water smelled an expensive soap. Bakura was lieing inside it enjoying the hot water against his body along with the sound of the music. A smug smirk was frozen on his face. A black-dressed vampire entered the bathroom. Bakura didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"Sir, Yami Muto was here! He took Marik!"

Bakura smirked again.

"But of course."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Ishizu thought she would stop me. But she was wrong. And she wasn't the only one"

His eyes glowed red. He grinned revealing his fangs.

"It appears that Yami didn't pay attention to my warning. Now he will suffer the consequences!"

And without saying another word he jumped out of the water and sank his fangs harshly in the throat of his vampire servant that brought him these news…

* * *

Morning had come for good and Yugi along with Yami were ready to go. All the vampires were there to see them leave. Yami's eye stopped on Tea. His gaze, without his will, remained stuck on her, thankfully without anyone notice. Well…anyone but…

"Yami" Ishizu said

Yami turned and looked at her

"…If you really wish to keep it a secret don't look at her like that!"

Yami wasn't surprised by her comment! Of course she knew. He simply lowered his head.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Yes. I believe you were quite obvious"

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"No. I know how to keep secrets. It is your choice, not mine and is none of my business"

"Thank you" he said dryly and passed by her.

"Yami…"

He stopped without turning around to look at her.

"…Be careful. Sometimes love can hurt you really badly."

Yami remained in his position for a couple of seconds. Next he went to Yugi.

"Come, Yugi. Let's go home." He said and taking Yugi's hand, they started taking the downhill path together.

Ishizu and Marik remained there watching them while they were walking away.

"Do you believe that in the end he is the one we were looking for?"

"Yes." Ishizu nodded, "There is something on this young man that can't be described and the mystery that is covering him is unbreakable but I feel that even if he is Newly Born one, he has great power that can stop the evil. It's his destiny. Our paths are meant to be crossed again…"

She looked towards the sky.

"…Yami…"

* * *

**Well...here is the next Chappie! I hope you liked it!**  
**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Well another Revolutionshipping moment! Haters of the payring don't hate me!**

**Tea was wearing a cape like the one appearing in "Red Riding Hood" book cover**

**Uh-Oh! Bakura is up to something! What would be? Wait the next chapter to find out!**

**Thank you for reading till now!**

**THEMES**

Yami's vision: _(Sound Duel 5 Millenium Item)_  
Yami and Tea: _(Spirit the Stallion Swimming)_** (I just LOVE this music!)**

**Please comment my story and themes!**  
**Enjoy!**


	37. Night 37

They were walking together. Yugi was looking up at Yami with admiration. He was like he hadn't spent the night fighting or running! Neither he was like being with no sleep for almost a month or more. His authoritative and certain walking and his sharp gaze were giving him power. They arrived out of the Game Shop just a little after the sun had started to set. Yugi wanted to see the forest and of course Yami couldn't say no. After a small stop for lunch and one walk till the arcade made the time pass. It was barely after five in the afternoon but the sun was setting already. Winter was coming… Yugi put the key in the keyhole.

"Gramps! We're back!" Yugi called while getting in.

In the hall in front of the door, where a small piece of furniture was, Solomon hanged the phone up immediately.

"We're back!" Yugi repeated with a smile.

"Welcome home…" his voice came out shallow and he didn't turn around to face him yet.

The house was quiet. Not even the television was switched on for Solomon to listen to the news as he usually did at this hour. They were talking about the same thing anyway…the "monster" and the "monster" once again! That was enough!

"I can't wait to tell guys about what happened!" Yugi said to Yami.

"Yugi…there is something you need to know…" Solomon said.

Yugi looked at him.

"What is it Gramps?"

Solomon turned around to look at him. His face had a strange expression. What was it…? Sorrow?

"I don't know how to tell you…"

"What's going on? Anything…anything bad happened…?"

"Your friend…Tristan…"

"What's wrong?" Yugi exclaimed with sudden agony, "Is he alright?"

"No, Yugi…he isn't"

"What happened to him? Is…is he sick?" Yugi stuttered.

"No, my boy…I'm afraid he is dead!"

"What?!" Yugi screamed. "Tristan…d-dead…? It can't be!"

"I'm so sorry…"

"No! I can't believe it!" Yugi yelled while tears were burning his eyes. "Please! Please tell me that's not true!" Yugi yelled while tears were burning his eyes. "Please tell me that's not true!"

"I am afraid that it is, my star. His parents just called. He was found dead this evening. He was murdered."

"Murdered…?" Yugi barely whispered.

Solomon looked down. He then held Yugi's shoulders.

"On his neck…they found the "beast's" bite marks. A vampire killed him…"

Yugi gasped.

"No…" he was whispering, "NO!" he screamed in tears and he fell into his grandpa's arms sobbing…crying his eyes out…

"I'm sorry…" Solomon whispered again.

Yami's rage started flaming up again!

"Bakura!" he hissed

He spat his name like venom.

"He did this!" his fists clenched.

However his rage wasn't only against Bakura.

"He warned me! Oh, how could I be so stupid!"

He growled and leaving Yugi crying in Solomon's arms he went upstairs to their room.

* * *

It was past ten. Yami was sitting in the room alone. He hadn't switched the light on. He didn't want it. Alone in the darkness he was trying to take it out of his mind but he couldn't. He knew that the fault was his. He had let that happen.

"Damn!" he whispered.

His blood was boiling in anger.

"Damn! Damn him!" he said now aloud.

He jerked up and hit his fist on the wall. A small part of the wall crumbled.

"Damn him!" he said again as if trying to erase his wrath.

However that rage wasn't human. His eyes started glowing red. His body was burning. His stomach was growling. A sharp pain got through his scull for a brief second.

"Blood…" the voice inside him was saying.

Yami screamed and fell on his knees. It was hard to breathe! His stomach seemed as if it was empty for months and was growling non-stop.

"Blood…" Yami growled, "I need…blood…!"

His fangs started coming out again. They were fighting to get out and sank into human flesh. He was gasping…he was panting. He couldn't stop them from coming out.

"I…want…blood…" he growled again

"Hungry…" his instinct's voice was screaming inside him.

He was supporting himself on his hands so he wouldn't fall on the floor completely.

"Thirsty…thirsty…" he was panting

"Yami…?" Yugi whispered coming into the room.

He had just returned from Tristan's parents' place where he had gone to tell them how sorry he was for their loss. When he heard his voice, Yami snapped his head up and stroke him with that horrible glare with his red eyes. Yugi took a half step back by instinct. Yami, totally blinded by his hanger, focused only on Yugi's neck and saw what he wanted to see so badly…human veins on the neck! Before Yugi had time to react he jumped up and pinned Yugi against the wall holding him by the wrists. He bent down.

"No Yami…" Yugi said almost with no emotion at all. "Not now. That's not the moment!"

Yami stopped a few inches away from his neck. His eyes returned back to normal. He looked at him for a little while. Then he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes and turned his face elsewhere growling ashamed. He set Yugi's wrists free and stepped away from him. He had turned his back to Yugi. He heard Yugi taking a step towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" Yami's whisper stopped him. "not yet…"

He took a glance of Yugi over his shoulder. He had his head down. In his eyes he could see pure sadness. He tried to hold his anger. Bakura had to pay! He headed towards the window.

"I'll be back!"

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone that can help me to eliminate Bakura!" he opened the window.

"Ishizu?"

"No." Yami said dryly looking outside.

He then turned around to look at his little brother.

"The one that can help me is with _human_ flesh and blood!"

He leaped out and for one more time he disappeared. Yugi remained alone. Flesh and blood? Human? What did he mean?

"I hope he won't go to the Vampire Hunters" he thought worried while he was remembering a conversation he had with Ishizu while he was in the tower.

* * *

"Ishizu…" he had whispered shyly

"Yes, little one?"

"How exactly do the…Vampire Hunters work?"

Ishizu turned around and looked at him. She didn't seem surprised by his question.

"I mean…why aren't you people afraid of them? Why aren't you hiding? And why aren't they hunting you?"

"Because they don't have a reason to hunt us"

Yugi looked at her confused.

"The Hunters don't walk around in the cities just killing every Vampire they see in front of them. Weather they like it of not we are living creatures too and they don't have the right to do that. To start a vampire's Hunt they must first take the order from one of the superior members of the Vampire Hunters' Association and still they can't hunt every vampire they feel like. Usually targeted are becoming the vampires that they believe they are a threat. They usually are Fallen ones but they can be anyone else. The only thing needed is a really serious reason and many clues that make him dangerous for humanity. The bad thing is that when they hunt they don't care about anything and anyone. They can kill whoever is standing in their way, vampire or human. Finally, when a vampire is added to the List of the Outlaws he can't be erased from it till the mission is complete. Which means until they kill him. Something really incredible is needed in order for a vampire to be erased from the List. However we haven't seen such thing yet…"

* * *

Yugi thought that Yami could be the next one. He had killed so many humans. He was almost certain that he was already added to the Black List of the Hunters. He clasped his little hands together in a prayer and whispered,

"Please let me be wrong about all this! Please!"

* * *

**FINALLY! I DID IT!**

**I truly apologize it took me sooooooooooooo long to update this fanfic! I really want to apologize properly but I can't find the words! I am so sorry I kept you waiting! I was so BUSY that I barely had time for my work in here and my fanfics! I hope you haven't forgotten of this humble writing!**

**Anyway another Chappie is ready! Here we have another sad thing...Tristan died! Yes he was killed and Yes by a vampire! And well it is pretty obvious who is behind it! Also some information about the Vampire Hunters. Where us Yami going? Who is he going to meet? Wait and see!**

**I hope I'll be faster next time! Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	38. Night 38

It was night. However in the city center a man was working alone in n office. Seto Kaiba was working alone in front of his computer screen. Outside the sky was full of black clouds and sometimes a lightning was tearing the sky but he didn't care. His fingers were moving nervously on the keyboard. His stare was blank in his icy-blue eyes and while sometimes he seemed being in tension, some others he seemed not to communicate with reality. A breath of cold wind waved his hair once.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly

"Kaiba you don't need to pretend. I know that you know." Yami said, who got in by the window and walked in front of him.

Kaiba raised his head and stroke Yami with a glare full of hate and contempt.

"I know you know who I am, that I am a vampire, that you know Bakura. I saw you last night. I know you have been watching me, Kaiba and I know Bakura is blackmailing you keeping Mokuba hostage."

A flash of hate appeared in Kaiba's icy-blue eyes.

"And now what do you want from me?" he said coldly

"To help you. I know where they are keeping him! I can help you set him free!"

Kaiba smirked sarcastically.

"Why so much courtesy all of the sudden?" he said with heavy sarcasm.

Yami tried to hold his anger.

"I need your help to eliminate Bakura. You know what he is planning. If you helped me, I would be totally grateful and to prove it to you I will help you to get Mokuba back"

Kaiba remained silent and cold like an unexpressed doll. Yami leaned on the desk.

"I really want to become your friend, Kaiba"

"Friend?" Kaiba chuckled ironically

His eyes gazed right into Yami's and flashed with hatred.

"You and your kind will never be friends with us! You have nothing to do with us! You and your kind are all the same! Bloodthirsty monsters!"

Yami took a step back. He wasn't expecting those words that were sharp like knives.

"What do you mean, Kaiba?"

"You don't deserve being in this world! You don't deserve any sympathy!"

Slowly he passed his hand under his desk.

"You and your kind the only thing you know is causing pain to the people!"

His fingers found a metal object.

"…only pain and nothing else!"

His fingers clenched around that object.

"…That's why…"

His eyes hardened suddenly. He then jumped up from his chair with no warning holding a knife and screaming:

"…PREPARE YOURSELF TO DIE VAMPIRE!"

Yami jumped backwards, totally surprised, to avoid the blade just in time before it would have slice his face in two! Kaiba didn't give up and kept on trying to cut Yami with mania. The blade was barely missing Yami who was avoiding it cause he knew very well how dangerous…a Hunters' blade was!

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, "I want to help you find your brother!"

"My brother is DEAD!" Kaiba screamed while he kept brandishing the knife towards shocked Yami.

"They brought me his body this morning! They killed him because I couldn't deter you from entering the hideout! Even though judging from the condition his body was, I doubt there was any blood left in his veins to drink it!"

"Kaiba…"

"THEY KILLED HIM BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Yami, in order to avoid the knife, leaped on the wall and then doing a handspring in the air he landed behind Kaiba.

"I don't want to fight you Kaiba"

"Then try to defend yourself!"

While Kaiba kept attacking, Yami's anger was getting bigger and bigger. Primordial vampires' instincts started to rebel inside him. The instinct of survival. His face, hardened. That moment he didn't have a known person in front of him but a furious Hunter! His eyes started to glow red and his fangs started to come out. And when Kaiba was ready to stab the knife in Yami's head, Yami's hand moved by instinct and grabbed Kaiba's wrist stopping the knife barely some centimeters from his face! Even though Kaiba had knowledge on vampires' strength, Yami's strength surprised him. Because his hand was now trapped, he tried to punch him with the other but Yami grabbed his fist too with his other hand. Yami's red, glowing eyes stuck into his. Then Yami pushed him hard. Kaiba flew back and hit his back on the desk. All things that were on the desk, fell on the floor with tremendous noise. Kaiba, dizzy, shook his head and saw Yami who was approaching him with his crimson-red eyes looking at him angrily and with his two sharp fangs visible from his clenched teeth.

"Don't provoke me!" he growled.

Without taking his eyes off him, Kaiba searched with his hand for the knife. He found it. He got up again and tried to rush at Yami. Yami kicked his hand, the knife slipped from his hand and landed on a high shelf. Then before he had the chance even to breathe, Yami's hand grabbed his neck like a vice, that suddenly that cut his breath at once. Yami started lifting him up with just one hand. Now his toes were barely touching the floor. Yami, slowly and methodically was crushing his neck! With his last breath Kaiba decided not to give up! With his hand started searching at the high places for the knife again. For one more time he found it. He passed the blade through Yami's flesh making a deep cut on his arm. Yami growled in pain and was forced to let go of him. He looked at his wound that was pretty deep, from which plenty and red blood was flowing. He licked his wound and tasted his own blood. His mind cloudy by his rage and by the sight and smell of blood, Yami kneeled Kaiba in the stomach. Kaiba fell on his knees and the knife left his hand again. Yami caught it in the air and pointed the blade towards Kaiba. Even though Kaiba was still struggling for air, he glared at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me…vampire!" he spat the last word like venom

"As you wish!" Yami growled and raised the knife ready to stab Kaiba's heart.

"Yami! No!" it was as if he was hearing Yugi's voice in his head (as he remembered Yugi.)

This woke him up! He turned around harshly and threw the knife, which got stabbed in the wall. He turned to look at Kaiba again. His eyes were back to normal again.

"I don't want to fight you" he repeated

Kaiba remained sat on the floor. He bent his head.

"Mokuba…" he whispered in a trembling voice

"Kaiba I understand how you feel…"

"No! You don't! Mokuba…was everything to me and you took him away from me! You can only cause pain!"

"Believe me Kaiba I understand completely! And you better don't talk about pain! Look at me! Do you think I like killing people every day? And if I don't then the pain is unbearable! Do you think I enjoy hurting my brother? Drinking his blood? Trying to remember my past and not being able to?"

"Good for you!"

"No, Kaiba! Good for you! Mokuba hasn't died! He still lives in your memories. Death isn't the end, Kaiba! Oblivion is!"

Kaiba clenched his teeth.

"Don't talk about pain Kaiba cause I already had enough of it!"

Kaiba brought his hand to his stomach, which hurt, and moaned when he tried to stand. Yami tried to ignore as much as possible the smell of blood and sometimes he would lick his wound that was starting to heal.

"I am sorry…" he said in a low voice

"I don't want your pity…vampire!" Kaiba groaned

Yami smiled. Now he hadn't told that with so much hatred. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the window broke into thousands pieces. Some sharp glasses plunged into Kaiba's flesh! Kaiba cried out loudly!

"Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed.

However then, from the broken window Fallen ones started to jump in, all of them famished!

"Dammit!" Kaiba and Yami exclaimed in a union.

Yami leaped among the Fallen ones to protect Kaiba that from his arm and leg was running much blood. While Yami was fighting, Kaiba crawled on the floor and reached the knife that was stabbed in the wall. He pulled it out quite difficultly cause it was stabbed pretty deep.

"Yami!" he yelled and he threw it to him

Yami caught it and kept fighting! Kaiba pulled a glass out of his leg and struggled to stand back to his feet, supporting his back against the wall. The smell of his blood drew three Fallen ones who got him to the corner!

"You won't get me alive!" he yelled and kicked the desk's chair, which had fallen there, at them.

Then he pulled a glass out of his shoulder harshly and stabbed it in a Fallen one's hand.

"Yami! This way!" he yelled.

Yami that the knife had broken by the hard struggle leaped and landed right next to Kaiba. Ignoring Kaiba's protests, he wrapped Kaiba's arm around his shoulders, helping him to walk, and they got out of the door. But they were going slowly…tormentingly slowly. He barely had time to find the elevator and they got in closing the door behind them. The elevator started going down.

"Dammit!" Yami said, "We're trapped!"

Kaiba, exhausted by the pain and the blood loss, leaned against the roomy elevator's wall and slipped down to it till he sat on the ground…puffed…blooded. He was loosing too much blood…and fast! The glasses must have torn some artery. Inside the smaller space Yami was feeling the scent of blood more intensely. He was feeling his instinct calling for blood desperately. His throat, dry, was burning and his eyes glowed red. He held his neck and turned his head elsewhere.

"Now…at this point…only one of us will get out of here alive…" Kaiba groaned in pain

"I know…" Yami growled

"We must do something"

Yami turned his head to face him spasmodically.

"I know…" he said again panting.

His eyes were focusing on blood. His fangs had lengthened. Moaning in pain Kaiba pulled another glass out of his hip. Yami gasped. No! Not now! This time he would resist! His stomach, though, had other plans. It growled violently. His heart started to beat loudly again and his veins started to throb. Air didn't seem enough all of the sudden. He fell on the floor gasping.

"What's wrong now, Muto?"

"It's…nothing… It's just…the smell of blood…"

He kept panting and every muscle of his body was trembling. Kaiba crawled in front of him.

"Like I said…only one of us will get out of here alive!"

Yami raised his head and looked at him with his red eyes. He was shocked in sweat now. Kaiba grabbed his jaw and pulled his face close to his before saying:

"And to be clear! I am not doing this for you! I am doing it for my little brother! I am doing it for Mokuba!"

And before Yami had time to ask, Kaiba raised his head and placed it to his shoulder.

"Now drink my blood!"

Yami gasped for one more time, surprised. He was so close to his neck…he could hear the blood in the veins!

"Do it! I prefer to die rather than those monsters to catch me! I am doomed anyway! Drink it!"

Yami gave into his instincts. He sank his fangs into Kaiba's neck…

"Hungry…hungry…" and he was drinking.

He was swallowing full sips. On the elevator's roof the Fallen ones had started to rumple the emergency exit with their fists. On the ground floor, right out of the elevator's door, more of them were waiting…

* * *

Inside the elevator the only thing you could hear was a thirsty breath. Yami was drinking. Something deep inside him was telling him to stop but he simply couldn't. Kaiba, with the strength that remained inside him, put his hand in his pocket and took out a small object.

"Yami…"

Yami opened his red eyes and looked at him but he didn't remove his teeth from his neck. He kept drinking. Kaiba put the small object in Yami's palm.

"Take this…" he whispered, "…and kill Bakura… You'll know what to do…"

And in a last effort he said:

"Take it…and don't screw them up…Yami…" and passed away.

Yami, totally crushed, got away from Kaiba. Seto Kaiba… Dead… By his hand! Such a small ending for such a great person and so brave brother! Yami's clothes were shocked with his blood. His hands were also stained with blood. He looked at the object in his palm. It was a round amulet made of ebony. In the middle it had a Pentacle, symbol for magic, drawn with gold paint. However that Pentacle was upside down…the symbol of Black Magic. Yami held the ebony amulet in his palm. What could that mean? In his mind he could still hear the last thought Kaiba had made.

"Awakening…Awakening…"

He couldn't understand! The bell of the elevator was heard and the doors opened. Before the Fallen ones anticipated seeing that coming, Yami leaped over them and ran out to the streets. Outside hard hail was falling…

* * *

**Another chapter! I hope you liked it! Raise your hands all of you who saw that coming! Hehehe!**

**Well...Mokuba is also dead. To explain some things, the Fallen ones were sent there by Bakura to eliminate Kaiba. Yami just happened to be there! Also some more evidence here...why that symbol of Black Magic is here and what did Kaiba mean with "Awakening"?**  
**Wait and see!**

**Btw the peaces of glass that hit Kaiba were not small at all! Sometimes you can imagine something even this big** **(Yuuki is holding it in Vampire Knight Guilty, episode 8 I think!)**

**The scene with Kaiba asking Yami drink his blood is inspired from the last episode of Vampire Knight!**

**THEMES**

Kaiba's rage and fight with Yami _[Yu-Gi-Oh Ost God's Anger]_ **(by the moment Kaiba jumps holding the knife till the part Yami throws the knife on the wall)**

Fallen ones attack _[Shakugan no Shana Ost Bataile]_ **(by the moment the window breaks till the moment they get trapped in the elevator)**

Yami's hunger and Kaiba's death _[Vampire Knight Ost Main Theme]_ **(by the moment they are in the elevator till the end)**

**I hope you liked it! Please comment me and the themes! Enjoy!**


	39. Night 39

Around noon that day the city was calm. A few people were walking around. Even though the sun was bright, it was one freezing day of the winter. A usual day of November. A usual city. A usual game shop. A usual house and a door that leaded downstairs to a usual basement. However from the other side of the locked door you could hear something that was not usual at all… Panting and stewed growling…of a vampire. Yami was sitting in a corner with his knees curled up to his chest. The door was locked. The only thing that was breaking the pitch darkness was two crimson-red flashes. Yami's eyes. The only thing that was piercing the silence was his panting and gasping. His lings were sucking the air and blew it out again, his stomach empty was growling and a voice in his head was telling him to get up, to go out… Yami curled up even tighter. The memory of Kaiba's death was still recent in his mind. Why was he so depressed though? Why was he so contrite by the death of a single person while he had killed so many others? But still…with his death, world seemed poorer now… The violent and continuous growling in his stomach kept coming. Yami wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"No!" he said, "Not this time…you won't have any!…Not a single drop!…" he was saying to his empty stomach panting heavily.

His instinct, though, wouldn't give up that easily. It wanted blood urgently and it would have it! At any cost!

"Stop resisting Yami…you need blood…"

"No!…"

"You need it Yami! Go out to take it!"

"Get out of my head!…"

"Out there, there is enough to satisfy your hunger…"

"Shut up!"

"Blood, Yami… Blood…"

"No!" Yami screamed holding his head with both hands, "You won't have a single drop!…you hear me..?"

"Blood…"

He screamed desperately one more time!

"NO!"

He then heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yami…" he heard Yugi's soft voice calling him.

Terrified he held his neck with his hand and pushed his body even further in the wall as id he wanted to go deeper.

"Yugi…" he was thinking, "…don't come any closer…don't come any closer…"

"Yami?" Yugi called him again since he didn't receive an answer.

"Yami let me in…"

Again nothing.

"Yami open the door… You are locked in there for three days. Open the door, please"

Yami, of course, didn't move from where he was. He was afraid. He was afraid for Yugi's life. He could still feel him behind the door.

"Yami open the door."

Then Yugi's gaze fell on the key that was on the floor next to his foot. Yami had locked the door and then he had passed the key under the door! He picked it up. Yami heard the key slip in the keyhole and then the door being unlocked. The door opened with a soft creak and then a small beam of light entered the dark basement.

"Yami…?" Yugi whispered

Still no answer. He closed the door behind him and walked to Yami slowly. Yami was trembling all over, curled up in the corner. His head was hidden in his arms so he wouldn't face him! If he did, he was afraid that the results would be catastrophic.

"Yami why won't you talk to me?"

"Stay back Yugi!" he yelled

Yugi kept approaching

"I want to help you…"

"You can't! Nobody can!"

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Yami? Why are you torturing yourself this way?" Yugi asked him kneeling in front of him

Yami spasmodically raised his head and looked at him with his glowing red eyes.

"I must…I must resist Yugi! I must stop this thirst…I must-…"

He moaned one more time due to the feeling of emptiness in his stomach. Sweat was shocking his forehead. He turned his eyes elsewhere.

"Yami you can't go on this way! Please, take my blood! Don't this!"

Yami shook his head in a negative way. If he bit him now…in the condition he was now, he would kill him! He was sure about that! He raised his head again. His red, glowing eyes were looking at Yugi in a begging way.

"Yugi…you must help me…I must…I must stop killing!… I don't want to kill anymore!…"

"Yami I…"

However another negative move of Yami's head made him stop.

"I must…I must get blood out of my mind…I must…"

He hit his fist on the floor enraged.

"…But I can't!…Blood!…"

His face suddenly hardened and he was about to rush onto Yugi but the last minute he backed off and growling he pushed himself against the wall again holding his neck with his hand. That specific hand fell on the floor a moment later as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up on his neck. He was still shaking! Yugi had made a step back due to Yami's almost attack.

"Hungry…" Yami growled, "…blood…"

He suddenly raised his hand to his neck and thrust his nails in his skin! He winced.

"Stop doing that!" Yugi screamed pushing Yami's hand away

Yami drew some shallow, heavy breaths. His violet eyes were now darker than ever.

"What else can I do?"

Yugi sighed while standing up unwillingly and held out a bottle for him. It was a bottle of whiskey. Yami looked at the bottle in Yugi's hand surprised.

"Where did you get that?" he asked breathlessly.

"From Grandpa's collection. He has too many and he won't figure out that I took it, but if he finds out, he'll kill me."

Yami stretched his hands out pleadingly.

"Give it to me Yugi! Please…I need it!"

A bit hesitatingly, Yugi handed the bottle to Yami. Yami grabbed the bottle, he opened it with his teeth and started swallowing the one sip after the other…fast…and thirstily… Yugi was staring him feeling as if a hand was clenching his stomach

"He is sucking the alcohol desperately…" he thought, "But this is just to delay his hunger"

Yami didn't stop till the bottle was empty. He sighed in relief feeling slightly better. He turned to look at Yugi

"Yugi I…" he mumbled

He lowered his head one more time only to raise it again. A bitter smile cracked on his lips.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

Yugi pushed himself to smile back…barely. Yami lowered his gaze again and the sad expression had returned to his face.

"Please, Yugi, help me stand on my feet…" he said in a low voice.

Using Yugi's shoulders t brace himself, he stood back on his feet. Yugi was looking at him silent…the same did Yami.

"Thank you…" was the only thing he whispered.

* * *

Back at the shop, Solomon was trying really hard to put a box on a high shelf while muttering

"Damn! Where is the height of youth when you need it?"

"Leave it to me Grandpa." He heard a deep voice behind him and a strong hand took the box and placed it on the shelf.

Solomon turned around to see his two grandsons.

"Oh! My children, you came!" Solomon said

He was slightly surprised by Yami's return but then he saw Yugi and realized that he was the one who had brought him back to his senses. He smiled

"I need some olives for the meal" he said cheerfully, "Can you go to the city to buy some?"

"Gladly Gramps!" Yugi said happily and took the money Solomon was holding

Yami gulped.

"I…I will make sure nothing happens to him…" he said

"Thank you very much. Don't be late"

"No, we will be back soon" Yugi said and taking Yami by the hand they got out.

Yami pulled his hand away from Yugi's to make sure that he wouldn't be tempted. They reached the shop, Yugi stopped a minute in front of the entrance.

"What is it Yugi?"

Yugi took a step forward and opened his hand to him. He was holding some money.

"What is this Yugi?"

"Is some money I was saving up… It must be enough for you to…to buy something to drink"

Yami looked at him. He got what he meant.

"No, Yugi" he said closing Yugi's hand again, "It's your money. I can't!"

"I want you to take it" Yugi said again, "It's not much but…I believe for a bottle it is enough"

"Thank you" he said while Yugi was placing the money in his own hand.

In the shop they got separated for a little while. When Yugi, later on, came back with a small paper bag in his hands, he found Yami waiting for him drinking from a big bottle of sake. He stopped when he saw Yugi.

"It was the cheapest I could find" he said, "It allowed me to buy more."

"It doesn't affect you, now that you're mixing them up?"

Yami shrugged.

"I don't feel differently"

Indeed while they were walking, Yugi didn't notice any difference at all. He was just drinking from the two-liter bottle of the strongest sake. Even the people passing by seemed shocked. He knew that sake was very strong drink and what Yami was drinking was the strongest. Of course he would never even think about mixing it up with whiskey. He had to admit it! Yami had really got a liver of steel! He had finished his drink almost a minute after.

* * *

At the game shop the small bell at the door rang announcing a client's arrival.

"What can I do for you, young man?" Solomon asked a little boy with a beanie that was standing at the door, with his head lowered.

His body was leaning slightly forward as if it wasn't natural for him to stand in two legs. The boy didn't answer to his question either. He just raised his head. A long scream filled the air…

* * *

Yami tossed the empty bottle in a rubbish bin and they kept walking but then Yami froze in his spot.

"What is it?"

"I smell…blood…" he mumbled with his head upwards sniffing the air

"Blood?! Let's get out of here!" Yugi said pulling Yami's sleeve.

However Yami didn't move an inch.

"No…" he said again, "…Wait…a little more…"

And he closed his eyes while he kept sniffing the air as if smelling some aroma by a delicious treat. He was smiling. He seemed really to be enjoying it. Yugi had anticipated seeing the red glow in his eyes before he had closed them. Then, suddenly something at the pack side of Yami's mind ringed a warning bell. His eyes snapped open.

"What is it? What's happening?" Yugi asked concerned.

Yami snapped his head to Yugi's direction. The terrified look in Yami's face…he didn't like it at all!

"It's Grandpa's!"

"Grandpa's?! What do you mean?!" Yugi exclaimed

Yami's face, hardened and his fist clenched all of the sudden.

"Careless!" he growled, "I should have known!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

Yugi abandoned everything he was holding and started to run to the direction that would lead him to his house, running among the numerous people around with Yami following him. He was pushing and opening way to walk but he couldn't move fast enough through the crowd. A hand grabbed his wrist. Yami pulled him to a small allay.

"What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled at him

"We're not moving fast enough this way! I have a better idea. Get on!" he said while kneeling in front of him showing him his back.

Yugi jumped on Yami's back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami was holding his legs.

"Ready?" he asked

Yugi nodded.

"Hang on!" and started to run.

…As fast as the powers of vampire he had, allowed him to. And it was fast! He was passing the alleys and jumping over the wire-fences with the speed of the wind. And when he couldn't avoid going out to the open road, when he was passing by the people that were walking, he was that fast that the only thing they anticipated seeing was his figure really vaguely. And they remained there wondering weather they had really seen a man running like the wind or how on Earth the air blew all of the sudden! Yugi was holding on Yami's back and was praying not to be to late!

"Faster Yami! Faster! Faster!" he was saying in his mind.

Yami had his eyes stuck right in front of him while he was running or while he was maneuvering among people. He was giving it all! He would make it in time! He HAD to make it in time! He stopped right in front of the game shop. Both of them remained frozen…looking at it in a shock…with a terrified look in their faces…

* * *

Yugi had his eyes, full with terror and fear, stuck on the game shop when he got down from Yami's back. The front door and also the back, house, door, were broken down. All windows were broken into thousands small pieces. Some parts of the walls were broken too and all around the building billions of small peaces of glass were sparkling.

"What happened to my house?!" Yugi mumbled

"This is a Fallen ones' job!" Yami replied.

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed and ran there.

"Yugi, wait!" Yami called him but Yugi had already reached the door.

The shop was a mess! All shelves were down and everywhere you could see boxes from puzzles and various games thrown or broken. On the floor there were plasters and fragments from the glass partition and the phone of the wall was ripped out of its place.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

No response. The shop was empty.

"Come!" Yugi yelled to Yami that was already next to him.

And they ran in the house while Yugi was yelling

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Even house was a mess! Furniture upside-down, windows shattered, walls ruined, items on the floor… In the bathroom the bathtub was ripped out of the wall while water was dripping from the ruined tubes. It was as if a twister had passed by and had flattened everything! Yugi was running from room to room calling for his grandpa. Yami was walking silent. He was following the smell. He reached the opening of one door and stood there. Yugi saw him and came closer. Inside the destroyed bedroom with the broken door, with his face on the floor…Solomon was lieing.

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed and tried to run to his grandpa.

"Stay back, Yugi!" Yami's hand stopped him

"He needs help! I must help him!"

"Pointless, Yugi. He's already dead!"

"Grandpa?! Dead…"

Yugi was shaking all over from sobs and hot tears were running on his cheeks like rivers.

"No!" he whispered. "This can't be!…This can't be true!"

Yami placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I am sorry Yugi…"

"No!" Yugi yelled, "I don't believe it! Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!" he was yelling trying to run to his grandpa but Yami was holding him by the wrist

"Yugi, you must calm down" he told him.

Then Yugi fell on his chest and started crying his eyes out… No one seemed to be able to comfort him! Yami just wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Calm down Yugi…please…" he was whispering but with no result.

Yugi was crying non-stop while hitting his little fist on Yami's chest.

"Why Yami?" he was saying, "Why would they do this? Why did they take Gramps away from me? Why?"

"I don't know, Yugi, please calm down"

Then Yugi started breathing shallowly all of the sudden! His lungs were doing contractions and he was struggling to take a breath.

"Oh, my God…I can't breathe!…I…I can't breathe!…" he was saying in panic while agonizing to take a breath

"What's going on?" Yami exclaimed really worried now with the paroxysm crisis of wheeziness of Yugi's

"It's…asthma!…since I was a kid… It happened to me…once again…when I lost my parents!…"

"Calm…Calm down Yugi! Take deep breaths!"

"I can't…I can't breathe!…"

"Deep breaths Yugi! Calm down"

Yugi, still crying, nodded but he kept gasping. Yami held his shoulders and looked at him deeply in the eye.

"Yugi look at me! Look at me! Everything will be alright! I am here! I am here! Everything will be fine! Take deep breaths!"

Yugi made an attempt. It seemed to be working

"That's it Yugi! Take deep breaths!" Yami kept encouraging him, "You must calm down! Please…"

One, two, three shallow breaths and his breathing seemed to be stabilizing. He appeared to be calming down at last.

"That's it…that's it…" Yami was whispering

One more breath. He did it. Once he was able to breathe again he again burst in tears. His head, as if he couldn't bear its weight, leaned on Yami's chest and he was crying non-stop. Yami hugged him tenderly caressing him.

"I am sorry…" he whispered and it was the only thing he could do…

"I am dizzy…" Yugi murmured, "I want to get out of here…"

"Go to the bathroom to splash some water on your face and go out to get some fresh air, okay?"

"Okay…" Yugi nodded still out of breath.

His eyes were still watery

"I'll come to find you. Go…"

Yugi got out of the room and left. Yami turned to Solomon's direction with a sad look on his face. He hadn't told the whole truth to Yugi. In reality he could still hear his heart and his breathing. Both were really weak. He didn't have much time to leave but he knew that Yugi wouldn't bear it to see his grandpa leaving his last breath. He approached him slowly… He kneeled next to him

"What have they done to you!" he whispered

He rolled his grandpa on his back carefully. His eyelids trembled and half-opened. He didn't have the strength to open them completely…

"Ya…mi…" he tried to whispered

"Shhhh…" Yami whispered, "Don't force yourself to speak…"

However Solomon gathered up all his strength that he had left and managed to whisper

"Yami…take care of Yugi…"

"I will! With my own life!"

"I know Yami…I know…" and his eyes closed forever…

He surrendered his soul in the arms of his vampire grandson. Yami placed Solomon to the ground. He took his jacket off and covered his grandpa's body with it. He remained silent for a little while. It was a silent goodbye.

"Good night, grandpa…" he whispered saying the final farewell…

* * *

With his eyes swollen and all red from crying, Yugi was sitting at the shop's entrance and he was staring to nowhere with empty, soulless gaze. It was night already. Yami approached him slowly with a mug of hot tea, steaming in his hands.

"Here. Take this." He said softly giving him the mug

Yugi, without turning his eyes elsewhere, took the mug and held it in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Yami whispered

Yugi didn't respond. He didn't move nor said a word.

"Are you cold or anything?"

Yugi shook his head negatively, soullessly. No, he wasn't feeling the cold, but his shoulders were trembling slightly.

"I'll fetch you a jacket or something" Yami said and was ready to head in the house again

"He was the closest person to me…" Yugi murmured, "And they took him from me!"

For the first time he turned his head and looked at Yami

"Why, Yami?"

Yami sighed and sat next to him.

"I am sorry Yugi. This is all my fault"

"No Yami. You did whatever you could"

"It wasn't enough though!"

He looked towards the sky. It was a night without a moon. Just a few little stars were twinkling in the black sky.

"I am sorry Yugi. All this happened because of me" he whispered.

Yugi looked at him questionably.

"Bakura! He is doing all this!"

"You don't know this Yami"

"I am almost as sure about it as that I am a vampire!"

His fists clenched.

"He is trying to reach me at any cost! And I… Oh, how could I be so stupid! So naïve!" he said holding his head with both hands, "I should have been here! If I hadn't left him alone maybe I would have saved him!"

He bent his head down.

"So much death…" he whispered

He remembered. His stomach was growling empty. Yes. How was it possible not to remember?

"Right now I am glad that I can't sleep cause if I did…the only thing I could see would be nightmares! All those people that died because of me…Their faces…I see them before me all the time!"

"Yami…" his eyes started to water again.

"However you live the nightmare every day! Because of me!… If only…if only that vampire had killed me!"

Yugi wanted to tell him something. Somehow to comfort him but he was feeling his neck dry. Words of comfort weren't coming to his mouth. So he remained silent. Both of them.

"And now what will happen to us, Yami? Where will we go?"

"I'll take care of you, Yugi!"

Yugi shook his head negatively.

"You might be an adult, Yami and be able to live on your own but you are not old enough to be my guardian… They will take me and they will put me to the orphanege!"

Tears started to flow again.

"I don't want to go there!…I don't!"

"I won't let that happen, Yugi! It is true that I can't but there is someone that can"

"Ishizu?"

Yami nodded.

"Her team will protect you and surely there will be a spare bedroom for you in her castle. You'll see. Everything will be okay."

"What about you?"

"For me, my fate is different. I won't stop till I'll kill Bakura for everything he's done!" Yami responded while standing up.

"No more death Yami, please!" Yugi jolted up too.

Yami looked at him

"Don't go Yami! Stay with me, stay!"

"It's too dangerous for you to be close to me. All this happened because of me" he sighed, "I can't protect you, Yugi"

"What are you talking about? You saved my life so many times!"

"I can't protect you…from myself!"

Yugi looked at im surprised.

"In my rage…my hunger…I would've attacked you again. You're not safe with me as long as Bakura is after me and as long I can't control myself"

"Yami no!"

Yugi for one more time fell in his brother's arms

"Please don't leave me alone! You and Joey are the only people I have left in this world! I need you…I need you close to me!"

Yugi's tears started wetting Yami's chest again. Yami hugged Yugi.

"Why should all this happen to us?"

However Yami couldn't answer… Soon both of them were walking in the night leaving behind them ruins and a red rose that was flying over shattered glasses, pushed by the cold wind of that winter night…

* * *

**Hello everyone! Yes I am still writing this! Sorry it took me sooooooo long again! Well apparently we have more sad moments! Sorry!**  
**The child that got in the shop was inspired by Vampire Knight and probably looked like this! [Like the child in Vampire Knight anime in episode 3 who caught Yuki] so when it raised its head...it must look more or less like this! [what that vampire looked when raised its eyes and opened its mouth] (yeah I know!)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**THEMES**

Someone at the Game Shop. Yami running: _[Yu-Gi-Oh Ost The Impending]_ **(it starts from the part the boy enters the shop. 00:45 Yugi tries to run, 00:56 Yami grabs his wrist, 01:11 Yami running till they stop in front of the shop)**

The ruined Game Shop: _[Shakugan no Shana Ost Reunit au demon]_

**Please comment my Themes and Story!**

**Enjoy!**


	40. Night 40

A huge maze of doors… If he opened one, thousands others would appear. Yugi was afraid. Walking with small steps, he grabbed one more door's handle. He entered the room slowly and sacredly. Then the rocks under his feet broke apart and Yugi started to fall. Falling…falling in an endless abyss…  
He gasped and his eyes snapped open. He was curled up on a layer of dried leaves inside a small cave in a big rock, where he had spent the night. A really weak light was entering the cave from the cave's round opening. Dawn had barely come. The cold was nipping and the light uniform jacket he was wearing had moistened from humidity. Shivering, he raised his pained, little body off the ground and sat up slowly. His breath was coming out in small white clouds inside the freezing-cold cave. Outside, he could hear the sound of the river along with some robins and nightingales that were singing for the dawn. He remained there for a little, blowing warm air on his fingers or rubbing his frozen hands together. He was cold and hungry. He was feeling his head heavy and for a little while he couldn't remember where he was. Why was he there? Why was he all alone? Where was Grandpa? And where was Yami? He looked around at the dry leaves Yami had brought to fill the cave with and smiled bitterly because he had found the answers to those questions. Grandpa was dead and Yami had brought him there. The night before he was feeling so tired and so kinked that when they had reached deeply in the forest he couldn't go a single step further. Therefore Yami found that cave and after he gathered dried leaves, he made that layer for him to lie down. Yugi was so exhausted that he barely remembered what had happened. Slowly he stood up and stood on his feet. After that he started slowly walking outside to the frozen dawn…

* * *

Around ten meters away the river was flowing lazily. Around it the perennial trees were standing like a fence. Yami was sitting on a high branch, gazing towards the river. He turned his head at the cave's direction.  
"Yugi's still asleep" he thought  
The night before he seemed so fragile that he was afraid he would break in his arms if he carried him till the castle. That was the reason he had decided to find a shelter for him.  
"Now is your chance…"  
He shook his head. How could he think something like that now! Suddenly, while he was staring at the river an image of a big river in the middle of a desert flashed in his mind. It was as vague as the flash in a photographic camera.  
"Here it is again!" he thought, "What's happening to me anyway?!"  
"You're just seeing things from your hunger Yami. Go now that he's sleeping!…"  
Yami smacked his head with his palm. He jumped down and approached the riverbank. He splashed some frozen water on his face. The truth was that his skin couldn't feel the cold anymore. The whole night the winter wind was whipping his bare arms (since he had left his jacket behind) so now you wouldn't be able to tell who was colder, he or the water. He took water for one more time in his hands and he realized that he was holding thick blood! He jumped up horrified. He then leaned over the water but on its surface he could see only his reflection. He held his neck with his shaking hand. He hadn't "eaten" anything for days. He knew that. He knew that very well.  
"I don't know for how long…I'll be able to resist…"  
He heard the dry leaves crunching. He turned around and saw Yugi. Yami forced himself to smile.  
"Yugi…you're awake!"  
Yugi's head was lowered and his eyes seemed without life. His face was all red.  
"Yugi, what happened to you? You're shaking all over!"  
He touched his hand on Yugi's forehead. He was warm, he though. He was rather too warm; the truth hit him.  
"You've got the fever!" he said, "You shouldn't have stayed in cold wind so much!"  
"It's nothing…" he whispered, "it happens to me some times when…when I…"  
"Shhhh…" Yami whispered and wrapped his arms around him.  
Yugi surrendered in his arms with no second thought. By instinct he was rubbing his little face on Yami's cool arm. He smelled so nice…so sweet… His instinct activated again. He gasped and shook his head. Right now his hunger was coming second! Softly he passed his arm behind Yugi's knees and took Yugi up in his lap. Yugi moved even deeper in the nest Yami's arms were forming. It was comfortable and cool and at the same time so warm… His eyelids, heavy, started to close slowly. He smiled weakly  
"I am sorry…" he whispered, "…that I am always causing you trouble…"  
"Shhhh…" Yami whispered softly again  
And before he had realized it, he was asleep again. It was a sweet sleep without dreams inside his brother's arms… Seeing him sleeping in his arms, he smiled bitterly. He bent his head down and touched his forehead against Yugi's. He could hear his quiet breathing. Even though his eyes were closed he was so warm…so alive… _He_ was the one who was frozen…dead… He placed his cool lips on Yugi's forehead.  
"Sleep Yugi… I am here…"

* * *

**Here is another chappie! It is just a small one who shows Yami's tenderness. It doesn't actually help to the plot...**

**For those of you who didn't get it the previous time, the maze is like the one in the Millenium Puzzle...**  
**Yami had an illusion with blood because of his hunger and also saw a vision...Yes the river in the desert is the Nile!**

**Yugi got sick...it was not only the cold...it was also the pshychological pressure he has been through...**

**I hope you like!**

**THEME**

Yami is holding Yugi: _[Sailor Moon Star Locket Melody]_ **(by the time Yami takes Yugi up brydal-style in his arms till the end)**

**Please comment me! The theme choice and the story! Please!**

**Enjoy!**


	41. Night 41

A water jug full with cool water poured water in a small bowl. Ishizu sank a small towel in the bowl, she wringed it and placed it on Yugi's forehead. Yami was sitting next to the bed and was watching with a worried look on his face. Ishizu Looked at Kisara, that was holding the jug.  
"Kisara, fetch us some more water"  
"Of course" she replied and walked out of the room.  
Ishizu sank the compress back in the water in the bowl.  
"We must keep him cool" she said.  
Yami didn't reply.  
"Don't worry. He'll be fine"  
"How do you know?"  
Ishizu looked at him.  
"Of course…" Yami mumbled.  
The door opened. Kisara left the jug and left the room again. A little later Tea got in holding one more pillow and some candles. She started placing them in the candelabras. Ishizu looked at Yugi again.  
"In the end…fate had many things for him…"  
Her words echoed in Yami's mind and when he finally understood he felt his blood rush on his head in anger! He jolted up at once.  
"So you knew everything from the very beginning!"  
Ishizu looked up at him.  
"Yes. I had a vision"  
"Why didn't you warn us!" Yami raised his voice, "Why didn't you say anything!"  
"Yami listen to me I…"  
"Shut up!" he almost screamed, "You knew everything from the very beginning and you didn't warn us! You didn't do anything even to prevent it from happening and now Yugi's grandpa is dead!"  
His eyes glowed red. A sudden air stream blew (even if the window was shut) and switched the around candles off. The window cracked a little in the corner. Yami felt the awful headache he had felt the other time piecing his scull again. He moaned in pain and grabbed his head with both hands.  
"Yami please calm down! You'll wake Yugi up!" Tea pleaded him, hugging him.  
Yami stopped immediately and snapped his head towards Yugi's direction. Thankfully he was still sleeping. He bent his head down.  
"Sorry" he whispered, "I overreacted"  
Ishizu smiled.  
"It's okay. I know that both of you have been through a lot…"  
She stood up and headed to the door. When she reached near Yami she stopped shoulder-to-shoulder with him.  
"Tomorrow he'll be fine" she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

After some minutes Yami was standing at the hallway out of Yugi's room and was gazing out of the window. Tea was close to him. She could feel it that he was frustrated. She hugged his waist from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Calm down…" she told him in a low voice.  
By feeling her against him, he drew a deep breath of contentment.  
"If only I could tell him…" he whispered his thought without wanting to.  
"Tell me what?" they heard a third, low and weak, voice.  
Both of them turned around and saw Yugi standing behind them looking at them with half-lidded eyes from the fever.  
"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.  
Tea got away from Yami.  
"What are you doing out here? Why are you up from your bed?"  
"What is it to tell me Yami? Tell me…"  
"You shouldn't have gotten out of your bed Yugi. Go to lie down…" Yami said hugging Yugi's shoulders and leading him back into the bed.  
Yugi climbed on it again and got under the blanket.  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
"It was nothing, Yugi. Go back to sleep. You need rest in order to recover"  
"I am better…really…"  
"Not a word!" he said as if he was scolding a little kid and pressed Yugi's head down softly so he would lie back down on the pillows.  
Then he covered him with the blanket again.  
"That's it…" he whispered  
Yugi lay down on his side and closed his eyes again while Yami was caressing him softly. With no real reason, a melody was constantly spinning in his head. It was as if he could hear a low, sweet female voice singing softly some tender song. It was a voice…so familiar… Before he had time to realize it, he had started to murmur the melody. It was soft. A lullaby. His voice was deep and alluring as always and that very moment it seemed better than ever. Tea cupped her heart with her palm while she was listening to him, her back against the wall outside the room. A tear of emotion ran down her cheek seeing this tender scene between the two brothers. When Yami was sure that Yugi was asleep he stood up, fixed the blanket on Yugi's body, kissed his cheek sweetly and walked soundlessly out of the room. Tea didn't see the slight red glow in his eyes…

* * *

Ishizu was right. The next morning Yugi was perfectly fine, as if he had never fallen sick. After a warm bowl of Quaker and warm milk for breakfast, he had all his strength back and he seemed really better! However if we could say that for Yugi, for Yami we should say the exact opposite! It was now the fifth day that he was with an empty stomach and he had caught himself many times to focus on Yugi's neck while he was eating his breakfast. No matter how much wine Ishizu was giving him, his hunger was always coming back. He could feel it that he wouldn't last for much longer… Even with his tanned skin, he seemed pale. While he was looking from afar, Duke showing Yugi complicated techniques to roll the dice and Vivian watching them, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Tea. He smiled a little and placed his hand over hers on his shoulder. Tea gave him a beer-cup full with beer.  
"Are you alright?"  
Yami raised the cup to his lips and took a good sip.  
"No" he said  
"Maybe you're thinking about it too much…" she whispered to him hugging his shoulders  
He drank another sip.  
"What do you suggest me to do?"  
"To get out of here…to get away from all this. I think both of you need it"  
The strong beer had invigorated him a bit, so he took it under serious consideration!  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Well… We could go out tonight. Just the three of us!"  
"I don't know…"  
"Well I think it is a great idea! We would go out and then we could go back to my house and make something to eat. We could even sleep there the night!"  
Yami finished his beer up and remained in deep thought for a second. He had to admit that they all needed to get away from all that. He smiled to her.  
"Sounds good" he only said.  
A warm smile appeared on her lips and was ready to go and tell Yugi.  
"Wait"  
She stopped and looked at him.  
"How, though? I am a mess…" he said pointing at his clothes, that were dirty and a bit torn.  
He hadn't changed clothes since the night he had run away from Kaiba's corporation. However Tea smiled for one more time…

* * *

**Yay! I reached the 40 chapters! (excluding the intro ^^)**

**Apparently Yugi is starting to feel better! No he hasn't seen Anzu and Yami yet and he doens't know what's going on between them!**

**The lullaby Yami is murmuring is inspired by this one here!** _[Azur and Asmar Lullaby]_

**And guess whose voice is that! Well You'll find out in follwing chapters! Please comment me!**

**Enjoy!**


	42. Night 42

She opened a woodcut wardrobe. It was full with men's clothes, shoes and accessories.  
"Well?" she asked with a smile, "What do you think?"  
Yami looked at them surprised.  
"Where did you get all these?"  
"I had some victims from time to time"  
The questionable glance from both of them made her explain.  
"What? I have instincts too. I am just collecting them. I thought why would they go waste?"  
Yami just smiled.  
"Take whatever you want." Tea said when she saw him searching, "Just don't be something too formal. It's just a common afternoon walk."  
"Thank you Anzu. You're very kind"  
"No problem. Take your time… I am going to change too" and she left the two brothers alone.  
Yami remained there looking at Tea till she got out of the room and then he snapped back to reality and bent over the wardrobe to see what he would wear.. Yugi approached him shyly.  
"Yami…"  
"Yes?" he turned around  
"Thank you…for everything…"  
The soft smile on Yami's lips made him smile too.  
"You have a wonderful voice…"  
"Oh. Emm…thank you"  
Yugi smiled.  
"I heard you singing to me last night...lulling me… Where do you know this song from?"  
"I…I don't know…it was like… I heard or I thought that I heard…a female voice singing it to me…"  
His vision got blur again and it got replaced by an image…

* * *

It was a half-dark room. Just a few candles…a melody…that woman's voice… There was a tall woman with hair long will her hips. Her face, though, like that man's, it was dark till her nose. He couldn't distinguish her face. Her slim body was dressed with a dress so transparent that was barely hiding her naked skin and she was also wearing much, golden jewelry. She was murmuring the melody and the sound of her bracelets and her jewelry fitted perfectly with her sweet voice, while she was walking up and down in front of an infantine bed. She was swaying something in her arms. At first sight it seemed like something wrapped into a linen piece of cloth but then a silent baby cry was heard. A soft smile appeared to her lips. With one hand she raised the cloth from the baby's little head. Yami saw in surprise, some bolt-like golden bangs coming out. The baby in the brunette woman's arms was… The woman bent her head down and kissed the baby's forehead tenderly. She was holding it so lovingly…as if it was the most precious thing in the world. For just an instant he saw the woman, her dark face, enormous above his head. It was as if he was seeing her through the baby's eyes…

* * *

"Yami…! Yami…!"  
"Huh? What?" Yugi's voice brought him back to reality  
"I asked you whose voice it was"  
"I have no idea. However it was so sweet…so familiar…"  
He raised his head and then looked at Yugi.  
"Anyway. We better hurry. Anzu is waiting" he said  
Downstairs in the living room, Tea was waiting. She heard footsteps in the stairway so she stood up from the coach. Soon after, Yugi and Yami got in and stood in front of her. Yami looked elegant enough. He was wearing black pants with a black, tight shirt. It was pointing out greatly his broad back and his slim waist. She, on the other hand, was wearing short shorts in light khaki color and a sleeveless shirt in a light pink color with small, green buttons. Yami got lost for a little, admiring her legs and her well-formed breasts  
"Hey! What's happening?" she giggled  
"Oh, nothing!" he blinked a little to come back to his senses and not to give himself away  
He decided to change the subject  
"I hope I am not dressed too fancily"  
"No…not at all… But still…"  
She approached him and Yami felt a sweet shiver again running through his entire body. Tea unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.  
"Perfect!" she said  
"Thank you" he whispered and he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes  
She did too. Yugi seeing that this was taking far too long tried to get their attention again.  
"Hey, guys? Anything happened?"  
"What? No. Let's go." Yami replied  
He took his brother by the hand and offered his arm to Tea. They walked out together.

* * *

It was still early in the evening and the sun had barely started moving to its sunset. In Domino's central road, where most of the stores of the city were, many people were walking. Yugi's eye fell on an Arcade.  
"Do you want to go there?"  
"Indeed"  
"Then go" Tea said now, "We will be close by"  
"Are you sure?"  
Tea nodded.  
"Maybe we shouldn't…this place can be full of…" Yami entered the conversation  
"You're worried about you-know-who?"  
Yami nodded but Tea smiled and told him right away:  
"Don't worry. Whatever happens the Fallen ones never attack before sunset or before the sun reaches an advanced stage to its setting. Their sensitive eyes can't stand strong light"  
She then looked at him and said:  
"We'll be back before you know it. I promise"  
"Very well" Yami finally agreed.  
He knew really well that Yugi would need some time alone too. Yugi went inside while Yami and Anzu kept walking.  
"Well? Where are we going?"  
"You'll see. I have an acquaintance that has a really nice bar close by. The name is "Silver Moon". He will do us a nice price too!"  
"Ah. Perfect" Yami said mostly to himself rather than to anyone else and with a bit ironic tone

* * *

"Silver Moon" was a really nice club in the neighborhood. A disco. It had a bar with a variety of drinks, karaoke screen and a small dance floor. With some help from Tea, they got in  
"Hey, Tea! How's life?" the barman called to her  
"Great, Chuck!" Tea yelled back over the loud music  
The disco ball and the colorful lights were the…illuminations of the club. Music was as loud as it could be and all the people in there seemed to be dancing.  
"Two from the usual" Tea said  
"Why two? Oh! You've got company!" the barman said seeing the tri-colored spiky haired guy behind her  
"This is Yami. Yami this is Chuck, the friend I was talking to you about"  
"Nice to meet you man!"  
"Likewise"  
And they shook hands  
"Well, Tea? Two?"  
"Make the second triple and add them to my account"  
"Done!" and he bent under his coach  
"From the usual?" Yami asked  
"Oh, it is martini! It is great. It is the special of this bar!"  
"Ah, I see…"  
He sighed deeply.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I don't know…are you too missing air here?"  
"Ready!" the tall brunette barman interrupted them  
Tea took hers and gave the other to Yami  
"To our meeting!" Chuck said raising a small glass  
"Cheers!" Tea said too  
"Yes…" Yami mumbled as well with a forced smile.  
Tea and Chuck raised their glasses to their lips. Tea took a sip and Chuck emptied his little glass at once. Yami started gulping down his own without stopping. Chuck got shocked.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Easy man! It's the triple one!"  
Yami placed on the bar his empty glass.  
"That was fine" he said  
"Second round is again on me!" Tea said  
"Will it be a second round?!"  
"One of the same!" Tea giggled  
Another big glass passed to Yami only for him to empty it again the same fast.  
"Tough liver your friend over there!" the barman commented  
"How was it?" Tea asked Yami  
"It is strong. It is good"  
"The strongest you can find" Chuck said, "Will you be able to handle another one?"  
Yami smiled. Chuck put another one and passed it to him.  
"This is on me" he said  
"Thank you"  
Tea decided to draw their attention a little  
"Hey, Chuck! Why don't you put my song to have some fun?"  
"Done doll!" he winked.  
He took a microphone that was close to him  
"Attention please. It's time to dance! Girls prepare yourselves to shake it a little! "Temptation"…!"  
Shrieks of excitement filled the club. Tea left for the center of the dancing floor. And the "Arash-Temptation" an Persian-English song started to play. Two men took Tea by the arms and placed her on a high table. Tea started to dance in a strong rhythm in a mix of hip-hop, jazz and modern dance. Yami nearly chocked with his forth martini. His eyes widened. She was extremely good, and he knew it first handed, but he had never imagined her dancing like that! Every single muscle of her body was working perfectly! Her arms and legs…her body… He was seeing her chest going up and down…she was moving back and forward…  
"God…have mercy…!" he whispered inside his mind  
Imperceptibly he took the next glass and chugged it down at once without taking his eyes off her. Her every move seemed like a poem to him…like a hymn to perfection. While she was dancing, she saw him staring at her and winked to him. Yami's heart bumped in his chest. He stood up from his bar-chair .  
"Shall I offer you another one?"  
"Maybe later!" Yami growled without taking his eyes off her with a grin  
He walked towards Tea leaving behind a really shocked barman that saw that after all that drink not only wasn't he drunk, he wasn't even staggering!

* * *

Yami finally reached the table on which Tea was dancing. Tea saw him and provokingly she showed him to come closer. Yami smirked and grabbed the hand she had offered him. He climbed up on the table with her and they started to dance together in all the tension of the song. All those that till now were praising Tea for her dancing skills now really went crazy with screams and loud whistles at the sudden appearance of this lover.  
"That's it Yami! Go for it, big guy!" Chuck was yelling behind his bar counter  
Twists, tosses, movements…they did it all. He was so close to her flesh…so close to her neck…her chest and her body… Lust and Hunger at the same time. His eyes glowed red but in all those colorful lights no one seemed to notice. Not even Tea. His mind now blur from his instincts, he bent down towards her neck with hunger but thankfully she, without knowing it, did a twist around herself and away from him for a second. He did three more similar attempts during their dance, but the last moment Tea was making a move and without realizing it she avoided him before he'd bite her. She on the other hand was pulling him, sticking his body against hers while sometimes pushing him away in their dance. He was responding to the every move. And the song was over. Everyone burst into applauding! Yami shook his head and blinked like a sleepwalker that had barely woken up, confused. His eyes went back to their original violet color and only then he realized what he was ready to do. He looked around him alarmed but no one had noticed what had happened, to his great relief. He simply tried to smile at the compliments around him.  
"Big deal!" a new voice was heard  
They turned around and saw a tall, brunette male that had his hair in Rasta-style. He was thin and he had many different earrings. One at his nose and at least four to his each ear.  
"Those moves are nothing before those that I can do!"  
"And who exactly are you?" Tea asked with similar mocking tone  
"I am Johnny Steps, the king of the dance floor and if you back off peacefully I will save you from the public embarrassment!  
"I don't think so, Johnny!"  
"Very well, then what about a small match?"  
"A match?"  
"Exactly. That way we will see who can do the best moves. The winner will be the king of the clubs!"  
Tea smirked.  
"A Dance Duel huh? I'm in!"  
"Bad choice! You must be tired from before!"  
"I haven't even broken a sweat! Tell me your rules!"  
"Very well! It is simple. You do your best for as long as you can handle. I will allow you to pick the song"  
"Very well" she smirked, "Dance Dance by Fallout Boy"  
"You will regret it!"  
"We'll see about it!"  
Everyone had gathered in a circle around them, and Yami was in the first line  
"Alright then, it's time to dance!" Johnny said  
"I will show you real dance!" Tea thought  
The music started. In the beginning Johnny would make a move and then Tea would respond with another one. Then both of them. She was dancing with even more grace than before. Her feet nearly didn't touch the ground. It was obvious who was better and she appeared to have most of the public cheering for her. Then, Johnny made a sudden move with his leg, as if he wanted to do a dance move but in reality he has Tea as a target. She saw it and jumped just in time. Johnny made more similar attempts but Tea was avoiding them with some impressing dance moves. His attacks had made her really angry. She stroke him with a glare. Her eyes glowed red. When Johnny saw that, his face got pallid and fell on the ground a bit clumsily. Tea didn't pay attention and continued dancing till the song was over. Again applauding and whistling filled the place. Tea went to Yami  
"Will you let him go? He discovered that you are…"  
Tea's giggle stopped him.  
"If he is smart enough he won't tell a word to anyone!"  
Johnny's voice interrupted them.  
"…But I am telling the truth…! She is demonical…! …vampire…! She is…"  
"Yeah, alright, Johnny. It was a strong fall, I understand… And don't drink any more for tonight…"  
"I guess he isn't!" Tea giggled  
Yami understood. No matter how much he would run and tell around what he saw…no one would ever believe him.  
"Bye guys!" Tea yelled  
Everyone said goodbye to her in union. Then, Yami and she walked out of the disco.

* * *

Sun was no longer visible, not only because it might had set but also because of the black clouds that had covered the sky. There, they burst out laughing. They were walking and laughing their hearts out. Then a lightning flush and a thunder and soon after torrential rain started. It was raining cats and dogs. They didn't run to find cover. Just the opposite. She started running in the rain while laughing, while Yami was running after her. It was so beautiful…they were alone in a perfect world… She turned around, suddenly and ran to him, in his open arms. He looked at the sight that was revealed by the rain. She was shockingly wet. Her light shirt had stuck on her body and the lines of her breasts were perfectly visible under the wet material. And those eyes…those eyes that had enchanted him from the very first time. They didn't say a word. They just crushed their lips against each other and kissed passionately under the rain like they never had kissed before. She was passing her fingers through his wet hair…he through hers…on her back…on her chest…on her legs that she had wrapped around his waist… They were there. The one inside the other's embrace…

* * *

**Here it is the next chappie! I am so sorry I was so late to update this! Please forgive me everyone!**

**Apparently here we have a Revo-chapter! And I couldn't resist to put Tea-Johnny Dance Duel! Hehehehe! I just couldn't resist!**  
**I have nothing more to say here! Yami is still tormented from his hunger and here he nearly bit Tea in his hunger! Things are getting serious! What's going to happen? Wait and see!**  
**The songs mentioned are:**

**_Temptation_:** (By Arash)  
**_Dance Dance_:** (By Fall out Boy)

**I will try to update soon... Thanks for reading! Please comment me!**  
**Enjoy!**


	43. Night 43

In the rain there were only three people running. Tea unlocked the door of her house and they got in, still laughing their hearts out. Tea threw a towel to each one of the two males. When they somehow dried themselves Tea was the first to talk. She shook her wet hair and said  
"And now I think that we need to find something to snack" and she took a deep breath  
Yami understood.  
"You need blood right?"  
"Oh, I'll make it for tonight. The substitute is over"  
Yami walked closer to her  
"I owe you some sips, right?" he said revealing his neck  
"Maybe we shouldn't…" Yugi tried to speak  
Yami in his condition…losing blood as well would be…  
"It's alright, Yugi" he said calmly  
He then turned to Tea  
"Go ahead" he said pointing at his neck  
Tea smiled and stood at her tiptoes. He bent down. She drew a deep breath and left her fangs lengthen and sink into his flesh. Her eyes glowed red, as she tasted his spicy blood. He hugged her tighter, closer to him. His eyes were closed and he didn't react. After a couple of minutes Tea pulled back. She licked with obvious pleasure the blood around her lips and her eyes returned back to normal. Yugi was waiting with worried eyes Yami's reaction, however he just drew a deep breath and opened his eyes. After a couple of moments of silence Yami spoke.  
"I am going to prepare dinner"  
"You don't need to do it" she said  
Yami turned around and looked at her  
"Last time you took care of us. Now it's our turn. Just tell me what you want to eat so I will make it for you"  
She smiled softly  
"Spicy vegetables"  
Yami smiled back  
"With some fried shrimps and rice?"  
"Yes…sounds good…"  
Yugi appeared to like the idea as well  
"You can take anything you want from the kitchen" she said  
Yami nodded and left the room. Yugi looked at Tea for a little and because he was a bit awkward he decided to change the subject  
"Well…just pure curiosity…how is Yami's blood…?"  
Tea simply smiled, raised her head upwards and licked her lips…

* * *

Yami threw the floured shrimps in the oil inside the pan to get fried. He chopped a pepper and he added it in another pan where he was sautéing the rest vegetables with the spicy sauce. He had a melancholic look in his eyes. Subconsciously he raised his hand to his neck, at the spot where Tea had bitten him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, as much as bestial as it sounded…he liked her bite…  
They ate in silence. Sometimes, when Yugi and Tea were talking, they added Yami in their conversation too. Yami heard praises for his cooking many times. Yami, on the other hand was silently praying he could do something with his empty stomach that was starting…rebelling again. When they finished eating, Yami stood up to take the dishes  
"Let me help you, brother" Yugi said taking some plates  
Yami didn't say 'no' but he appeared worried. He would have preferred if Yugi didn't get anywhere close to him now…  
In the kitchen he placed the plates in the sink and opened the water. Yugi placed the rest on the kitchen counter near the sink. Tea had left for the living room so Yugi approached Yami to talk to him  
"Yami…"  
He was interrupted by the sound of a plate shuttering on the floor. Yami turned around swiftly.  
"No. It's okay. I'll clean it up" Yugi said and knelt down to pick up the pieces  
Yami continued washing the dishes  
"Well…Tea is really nice…" Yugi said  
"Yes she is…" Yami mumbled  
"Yes, but it seems that she is especially nice to you"  
"What do you mean?" Yami exclaimed alarmed, "What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm not trying to say anything, it's just… Ouch!" he exclaimed the last one as he accidentally cut his finger with one piece  
The smell of blood made Yami, almost to drop a plate himself! He sharply turned around to face Yugi but then he tried to…collect himself and turned his back at him again  
"I'm going to bring you something to cover it!" he said dryly  
"No, wait!"  
Yami turned around again, slowly. Yugi looked at his hand.  
"Please…" he raised his palm closer to Yami, "…lick it!"  
Yami looked at him…in the beginning with hunger and then with fear. He took a step back.  
"Come on…" Yugi said again, "Like that vampire had said, let's not waste it…"  
Yami focused his gaze on the hurt finger. He remembered Bakura's words. In the end…perhaps indeed he liked it. With shaking hand, he held Yugi's wrist and raised Yugi's hand closer to his face. He smelled the sweet blood. His fangs started getting out again. He was struggling with his entire being to keep them in. He was panting. Blood was making his senses go crazy. He wanted it desperately. While he was shaking all over, he drew his tongue out and barely touched with its tip, Yugi's palm. That was it! Now his instinct had rebelled for good. His fangs kept coming out. However, determined as he was, he drew them back in. No! There was no way Yugi would become his next meal! His eyes were glowing again all-red. He knew really well what he wanted to do now. To run. To go away from that spot, but he simply couldn't. He licked the sweet blood with hunger and pleasure. He wanted more. He couldn't stop licking. He reached till the wound. He placed his lips upon it and started sucking, even those few drops, desperately. His eyes widened in terror. He pushed Yugi and walked a bit further from him, and that needed all his willpower to do so. He turned his back to him.  
"Yami…?"  
"Go and wrap it, so it won't get infected, Yugi" he said a bit of abruptly without turning to look at him.  
Yugi just obeyed and got out of the kitchen.

* * *

Holding his head with his hand, Yami climbed up the stairs, reached Tea's room, got in and shut the door behind him. He leaned his back against it and allowed himself take some deep breathes. That was close, he was thinking.  
"Yami, are you alright?" Tea asked, who had stood up from her mirror and let down her brush with which she was brushing her hair  
"It was so close…" he was gasping, "…so close…"  
She touched his cheek lovingly  
"Alright, babe, calm down…" she whispered and kissed him softly on the cheek  
Yami gasped once when she did so. When she turned her back to her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. She was taken aback. Yami immediately bent down and started kissing her neck and nape.  
"Yami, not now! Hold yourself!"  
He didn't answer. He kept on non-stop.  
"Are you crazy?" Tea whispered, "Yugi is still awake!"  
"I want it! I want it here and now!" Yami growled  
Tea shivered by his kisses.  
"If he sees us… Oh, Yami!" she sighed the last one as she span around and their lips crushed on each other passionately  
Yami, growling in pleasure, threw her on the bed…  
Yugi was walking in the hallway searching for Yami. He found himself in front of a closed door. He could hear something coming from inside. He wasn't sure why, he just knew that Yami was in there.  
"Yami, have you seen my…"  
He remained speechless because he had opened the door. Inside there was a shirtless Yami hovering over a half-naked Tea and he was kissing her sometimes on her naked chest and sometimes on the lips while she was moaning in pleasure while he was fondling her body. The same went for Yami  
"…my God!" Yugi finished his sentence differently and he had remained totally speechless  
Tea, when she saw him, opened her eyes wide and made an attempt pushing Yami off her. Yami, who had his back at Yugi that time, turned around sharply and stroke with his red eyes the intruder. When he realized who was the one standing at the door, he opened his eyes wide in shock and surprise and his eyes returned back to their original, violet color. As if by instinct he pulled away from Tea, who immediately tried to cover herself  
"Yu…Yugi…" Yami managed to stutter  
"Yami…? Tea…? What on earth is going on?!"  
"Yugi I can explain… It…it's not what it seems…"  
"I know what I saw!"  
"Yugi I can explain to you…somehow…"  
"Very well… I'm listening" Yugi crossed his arms over his chest  
Yami drew a deep breath  
"I love her, Yugi. It is not the Lust I have felt at times. I swear to you in everything I hold sacred! I love her with all my heart!"  
Yugi looked at Tea.  
"Me too" she said, "I love him. We really love each other, Yugi"  
Yami got out of the bed and started approaching Yugi slowly. Tea, wrapped in the bed sheet, she was following him.  
"From the first time we saw each other…well…we loved each other, Yugi…"  
Yugi remained in the same position, with his arms crossed over his chest  
"I wanted to tell you from the very beginning, Yugi…please…"  
Yugi raised his eyes on him and looked at him serious. However right away his serious expression got ruined since a wide smile cracked on his lips and reached from ear to ear!  
"Congratulations!"  
"Huh?!"  
Yugi threw himself in the arms of his totally shocked brother  
"I'm so happy for both of you!"  
Yami looked down at his brother with his eyes open wide.  
"You saw us…almost making love and the only thing you have to say is…that you congratulate us?!"  
"Yes!" Yugi exclaimed enthusiastically  
"You're really unbelievable!" Yami laughed  
Yugi fell in Yami's arms again  
"Congratulations to you both! I am so happy you found love! If only you knew how happy I am!…"  
"Yugi!"  
Yugi pulled back a little and looked at his brother. He raised his palm to his mouth  
"Oops!" he exclaimed, "my bad! I'm leaving… I'll leave you alone now…"  
He reached the door and looked from the half-closed door for one last time.  
"Congratulations again… That's the last thing I'm saying…okay…? Bye"  
And he closed the door…  
Yami and Tea remained there, frozen to the spot.  
"That was…"  
"Yes…" Yami said before she finished her sentence  
"Your brother is truly unbelievable!"  
"Yes he is…"  
He looked at her with the corner of his eye. He smirked lustfully again.  
"Where were we…? Oh, I think I remember!"  
And he kissed her again on the lips. She kissed him back. Yami started leading her towards the bed again, slowly to continue from where they had stopped…

* * *

Yugi was still giggling when he got into his room  
"Finally some good news!" he thought, "I wonder what are those two doing!"  
He giggled again and got under the bed covers. After some time he had fallen asleep…

* * *

**Here it is! :D The next chapter! And uh-oh! Someone got caught! XD  
**

**The scene with Yami and Yugi was of course inspired by Vampire Knight Guilty where Yuuki asks from Zero to lick the blood but the end was different Also when Yugi entered the room said:**

"Yami have you seen my..."

**But he got cut by his shock so he ended with **"...God!"** so all in one is** "My...God!" **I hope you liked it! XD  
**

**Oh and by the next chapter we will have the true action going! Please review! :)  
**


End file.
